


Los bandoleros

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Feels, Drug Dealing, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Дерек и Стайлз женаты и счастливо живут в пригороде в доме с белым заборчиком. Только есть один секрет, который Дерек скрывает от Стайлза...</p>
<p>написано на TW reverse 2014<br/>http://twreverse.diary.ru/p196165839.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los bandoleros

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Bandolero (исп.) - бандит, la loba (исп.) - волчица, отсылки к фильму "Советник" (не ретейлинг) и несколько утащенных из него цитат, ООС Джексона (тут скорее Рой Харпер ^^), вольное обращение с географией, цитата из Хагакурэ, Джим Джармуш - такой режиссер, Моне и Мане - художники, [тай-чи](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%86%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%86%D1%8E%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C)  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU - мир без оборотней, ER, кинки, обсценная лексика, пасхалки (тысячи их), милота, сомнительный юморок, смерть второстепенных персонажей, упоминание расчлененки и жестокости, ХЭ.  
>  **Благодарности:** [J]Gaby.[/J] за заявку и [J]Amarillis_Beladonna[/J] за экстремальную вычитку ^^  
>  **Ссылка на** [**арт**](http://i219.photobucket.com/albums/cc181/reitasan/08eab045b0c00fa6915383c32ce64017_zps9c44d7a9.png) и [**текст**](http://yadi.sk/d/rHbX0jpVKRY9D)

Прослушать или [скачать Los Bandoleros бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/7546904O090) на [Простоплеер](http://pleer.com/)

– А вот и завтрак чемпионов!

На столе перед Дереком появилась глубокая ярко-синяя миска с хлопьями, залитыми йогуртом, и ложка, аккуратно положенная на салфетку. Стайлз включил чайник, уселся на стол почти напротив Дерека и хитро посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Это что? – кивнул Дерек на содержимое миски.

– Здоровый завтрак, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз. Он поправил футболку и попытался соскрести с неё подсохшие уже пятнышки кетчупа. – Дитя любви овсяных хлопьев и обезжиренного йогурта.

– Я отлично помню, что вчера ты готовил рагу, – Дерек с неодобрением покосился на кашеподобное месиво, но Стайлз лишь непреклонно пододвинул миску ближе.

– Даже не думай! Рагу останется на ужин. Я поздно вернусь, – напомнил он. – Сегодня у меня повторное собеседование.

– Решил все-таки добить этого старикана? – вздохнув, Дерек принялся за еду. На вкус хлопья не казались такими же мерзкими, как на вид. Похоже, у Стайлза опять проснулось маниакальное желание перевести Дерека на здоровое питание. И не то, чтобы Дерек был против, но такой скудный завтрак его не радовал. Теперь придется потратить час времени, чтобы заскочить к Бренде и нормально позавтракать. Стайлз, конечно же, ругал его за неправильную еду, точно так же, на автопилоте, как и своего отца, который остался в родном Бикон-Хиллз.

– Да, – Стайлз задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по столу, и Дерек заметил, что тот снова почти под корень обкусал ногти на правой руке – верный признак, что Стайлз нереально нервничает. – Вот уж не думал, что должность ассистента преподавателя литературы получить так сложно.

– Ты что, поднялся в такую рань, чтобы подготовиться? – Дерек удивленно вскинул брови, но Стайлз отвлекся на закипевший чайник. Он бросил в большую чашку заварочный цветочный бутон и залил все кипятком.

– Не сплю уже час, – согласно кивнул Стайлз. Он поставил чайник на подставку и почесал предплечье. – И самое херовое то, что я до сих пор ни в чем не уверен.

– Да брось, – Дерек с интересом прислушался к тихому шуршанию раскрывающегося цветка в чашке и втянул носом расползающийся по кухне аромат. – Ты же этого профессора по полу размажешь своими знаниями.

– Угу.

– Или ты собираешься пройти собеседование и послать их всех? – ухмыльнулся Дерек, и Стайлз тут же отзеркалил его недобрую ухмылку:

– А это мысль.

– Так почему именно туда? – Дерек подвинул к себе чашку и еще раз с наслаждением вдохнул сладковатый запах. – В Нью-Йорке полно колледжей, куда тебя примут на работу без всяких собеседований.

– Знаешь, сколько тысяч они предлагают в год? – Стайлз слез со стола, и Дерек тут же перехватил его за талию, чтобы усадить к себе на колени.

– И сколько же? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, жарко выдохнув ему в плечо.

– Достаточно, чтобы не страдать, что ты меня содержишь, – Стайлз гордо вскинул голову.

– Господи, третий год уже идет, а тебя все еще это волнует? – вздохнул Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по бедру, затянутому в светлую мягкую ткань домашних штанов. Его же штанов, между прочим.

– Ну, – Стайлз повернулся к нему и серьезно заглянул в глаза. – Ты же столько работаешь, чтобы оплачивать это все, – он мотнул головой, имея в виду не только дом, – а я перебиваюсь подработками. Это не честно.

– Детка, успокойся, – заверил его Дерек. – Я не перенапрягаюсь, чтобы обеспечивать нас двоих.

Но Стайлз в ответ лишь вздохнул и устало поднялся. Очевидно, что-то его тревожило так сильно, что он был сконцентрирован только на этой мысли. Дерек проследил за хаотичными перемещениями Стайлза по кухне, пока тот не остановился у холодильника.

– А если серьезно, что случилось? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз молча отлепил один из круглых магнитиков и снова приклеил его на место. Желто-зеленая пальма напомнила самому Дереку про их короткий отпуск в Доминикане. Случилось это в первое лето, когда они только переехали в Нью-Йорк. Впервые они со Стайлзом выбрались куда-то без остальной банды. Они поселились на крошечном острове, покрытом пальмами и дикой зеленью. По утрам Дерек просыпался пораньше и любовался спящим Стайлзом, в деталях рассматривал его спокойное лицо и неспешно поглаживал позолоченную солнцем кожу, усыпанную родинками. Он смотрел до тех пор, пока Стайлз не начинал шевелиться, будто чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. Именно тогда Дерек окончательно убедился в том, что хочет провести со Стайлзом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Мама снилась, – Стайлз провел пальцами по магнитам и отдернул руку. – Пришлось встать и принять аддерал.

– Детка, – поднявшись, Дерек торопливо обнял его со спины. Когда Стайлз начинал говорить о родителях, у него все внутри сжималось. Дерек так хотел, чтобы Стайлзу не было больно, что он оберегал его, как только мог.

Стайлз мягко выпутался из объятий и игриво куснул его за плечо.

– Так, кому-то пора на работу. У тебя же сегодня встреча с новыми партнерами?

– Ага, – согласно кивнул Дерек. – Поставщики из Нью-Джерси.

– И они согласны ехать к тебе на склад в Стейтен-Айленде? – недоверчиво уточнил Стайлз.

– Именно, – Дерек подхватил со стола чашку с остывшим чаем и допил остатки в несколько глотков. – Других вариантов нет.

– Ты ведь мог снять приличный офис где-нибудь неподалеку в Бруклине, – Стайлз улыбнулся и принялся убирать посуду со стола в посудомоечную машину.

– Это не обсуждается, – вздохнул Дерек. – Там офис и склад с образцами. Где в Бруклине я найду пустой дешевый ангар?

– Точно, – включив машину, Стайлз прислонился к стойке и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Каждый раз одно и то же оправдание.

Дерек подмигнул и вышел в прихожую. Он сдернул с вешалки куртку, влез в кеды и подхватил ключи из большой плоской вазы, стоящей на комоде. Взглянув на телефон, Дерек сообразил, что уже опаздывает, если он, конечно, всё ещё хочет нормально позавтракать в кафе.

– Кстати, миссис Милвуд просила тебя зайти к ней, – Стайлз показался в дверях кухни.

– Что ей нужно на этот раз?

– Ума не приложу, что старая грымза опять сотворила со своим газоном, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Это же ты у нас цветовод. Вот и разберешься.

– Господи, погуглил бы ей по-быстрому и все.

– Так я и погуглил. Но миссис Милвуд ответила, что ты ей сказал тоже самое. Слово в слово.

– Странно.

– Странно то, что они пристают к тебе с такими просьбами, – притворно ревниво заметил Стайлз.

– Но это ведь не я протащил себя по всей улице с корзинкой приветственных пирожных, и не я сообщил всем в пригороде, что мой бойфренд – владелец фирмы, занимающейся элитным ландшафтным дизайном, – ехидно напомнил ему Дерек.

Дерек встретился взглядом со Стайлзом и тут же напрягся, стараясь ни в коем случае этого не показать. Он остановился у двери, дожидаясь, пока Стайлз подойдёт к нему попрощаться, и быстро прижал его к себе, облапив обеими руками за ягодицы. В его руках Стайлз расслабленно обмяк и тут же утянул его в неторопливый поцелуй.

– Мне пора, – с сожалением выдохнул Дерек.

– Тогда до вечера, – шепнул Стайлз, в последний раз скользнув языком по его шее и прикусывая кожу. – Постарайся вернуться не слишком уставшим.

– М-м-м?

– Ты все узнаешь вечером, – Стайлз поиграл бровями и отлепился от него. Он одернул футболку и подтянул повыше все норовящие сползти штаны. Не выдержав, Дерек сгреб его в охапку и с силой припечатал к стене.

– Эй, – охнул Стайлз, наверняка больно проехавшись по ней лопатками.

Но Дерек не слушал. Он жадно трогал его, забравшись под руками футболку, и вдыхал запах кожи Стайлза, а тот цеплялся за его плечи и старательно терся бедрами.

– Это что, месть за отсутствие утреннего секса? – возбужденный, Стайлз осторожно стискивал член Дерека сквозь джинсы. – Хочешь, я могу по-быстрому отсосать тебе?

– Не надо, – всхлипнул Дерек, почувствовав, как Стайлз уже расстегнул его ширинку и ощутимо сжал напрягшийся член. От горячих пальцев ему вдруг стало так хорошо, что он даже забыл, что вообще-то спешит. С трудом собравшись с мыслями, Дерек мягко отстранил от себя Стайлза и отошел к двери.

– Уходи, Хейл, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Уноси ноги, пока я не набросился на тебя.

– Ох, черт. Все, убегаю, – Дерек быстро застегнулся и дернул на себя ручку. По тону Стайлза он сразу сообразил, что тот не шутит. Со Стайлза станется навалиться и опутать его собой, раздразнить и подставиться так, что Дерек не сможет ему отказать.

Оказавшись на крыльце, Дерек привычно огляделся по сторонам. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, он почти бегом направился к гаражу, упрямо нажимая на кнопку открытия двери на пульте. Роллет с глухим скрежетом поехал вверх, и Дерек, быстро прошел внутрь. Он подождал, пока дверь полностью откроется, и выехал на подъездную дорожку к воротам. Закрыв за собой гараж, Дерек повернул направо и прибавил скорости, разгоняясь до разрешенных знаками сорока миль в час.

Постепенно отдаляясь от их дома, расположенного в уютном спальном пригороде восточного Бруклина, Дерек катил навстречу своей другой ежедневной реальности. Вместе с домом он оставлял позади тихую размеренную жизнь, которую они делили вместе со Стайлзом.

[ ](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/08eab045b0c00fa6915383c32ce64017_zps9c44d7a9.png.html)

Все началось около трех лет назад, когда Дерек вдруг осознал, что больше не может так жить: по локоть в крови, ежеминутно ощущая чужие страдания и нависающую над ним опасность. Лос-Анджелес и вообще вся Калифорния вызывали тошноту, так что Дерек попытался поговорить со своим боссом – Джерардом. Он хотел уйти из банды спокойно, без старых долгов и еще каких-нибудь дрязг. В конце концов, Ардженты были в состоянии найти других курьеров, которые бы экспедировали особо важные грузы из Мексики. Вслед за Дереком захотели завязать со всем наркобизнесом и его приятели – Маккол и Лейхи. Но Дерек доверял только Макколу, считая его умным и надежным парнем, не способным на подставу или предательство. За ним, конечно, водился небольшой грешок: Скотт в свое время путался с принцесской Арджентов – внучкой Джерарда, Эллисон. Но когда они расстались, Дерек почему-то спокойно выдохнул. Он знал, что такие связи не приведут ни к чему хорошему.  
«Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь уйти отсюда на своих ногах?» – прощальные слова Джерарда больно засели в подсознании, когда после их разговора Дерек попытался свалить из города. Он гнал под сто миль по направлению к западным городкам, вспомнив о том, что где-то там жила старая знакомая Маккола – Эрика. Скотт сказал, что у нее можно укрыться на первое время.

Со Скоттом и Айзеком они собирались перебраться в Нью-Йорк в надежде на то, что Джерард до них не дотянется. Вместе с Эрикой Дерек переехал в Иллинойс и застрял там на несколько недель, пока к ним не присоединился Скотт. Маккол сообщил, что теперь место Джерарда занял некий Дюкалион, и ему совершенно наплевать на прежних курьеров.

Дерек помнил его. Наполовину ослепший, постоянно окруженный несколькими телохранителями, Дюк одним своим видом все равно вселял какой-то первобытный ужас. Он легко разобрался с Джерардом и, по словам Скотта, решил забрать к себе его старых работников. Когда за их маленькой стаей приехали парни Дюка и позвали Дерека на переговоры, он решил сходить, чтобы хоть как-то оценить обстановку. Только вот взглянув на Дюка вблизи, Дерек сразу уловил исходящую от него ауру хладнокровного убийцы и поспешно отказался от сотрудничества. А Дюк просто отпустил их команду без каких-либо возражений. Тогда врожденное чутье Дерека сыграло с ним злую шутку – он повелся на слова Дюка и уехал, даже не задумавшись, что слишком легко отделался.

Где-то на трассе его уже ждали Айзек и Эрика. До места встречи оставалось каких-то жалких пять миль, когда из потока машин резко вывернули два темных крузера с мексиканскими номерами. Все, что Дерек успел сделать, прежде чем хмурые латиносы принялись играть с ним в смертельные салочки на выживание – так это позвонить Макколу и прокричать, чтобы тот предупредил остальных. Джип все-таки подтолкнули к обрыву, но Дерек в последний момент умудрился открыть дверь и выбраться. Разбитый джип скатился по склону вниз и, когда острые камни пробили его бензобак, загорелся, Дерек остался лежать на самом краю. К счастью, парни Дюка не удосужились пойти проверить, действительно ли Дерек мертв.

До больницы Бикон-Хиллз Дерека довезла какая-то сердобольная супружеская пара, путешествующая с трейлером на буксире; этот городок оказался самым ближайшим по пути. Со страховкой у Дерека были проблемы, но деньги на карточке решили все возникшие вопросы, и его оформили под чужим именем. Ему предстояло отлежаться пару недель, а потом найти в Нью-Йорке Скотта и остальных.  
Дерека определили в палату, где последние больничные дни скучал местный шериф – ему вырезали аппендицит, и вечером того же дня его пришел навестить сын. Тогда Дерек понял, что уход из наркобизнеса был шагом в правильном направлении, но он еще не знал, что карма, которая обычно издевалась над ним, приберегла для него кое-что важное.

Шериф любил поговорить. Он быстро и профессионально расспросил Дерека о ранении – Дерек все-таки умудрился поймать пулю в левое предплечье, – выслушал уклончивые ответы о нападении на дороге и позвонил сыну, чтобы тот зашел к ним вечером. Джон Стилински зачем-то попросил его подойти к Дереку и спросить, что ему нужно. Дерек понимал, что за ним не приедут, а раздобыть сменную одежду и машину ему самому в таком состоянии не удастся. Шериф, видимо, посчитал его сиротой и пожалел, раз позвал своего сына на помощь. Когда Стайлз – так звали сына шерифа – подошел к нему с блокнотом для записей, Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него и почувствовал, как что-то внутри дрогнуло. Широко распахнутые ореховые глаза радостно заблестели, когда Дерек с трудом поднялся и попросил помочь ему добраться до душевых в конце коридора. Он вообще-то хотел поговорить наедине и сказать этому Стайлзу, чтобы он не слушал отца и не считал его беспомощным инвалидом. Но когда они оказались одни, Стайлз вдруг прижал его к прохладной кафельной плитке и поцеловал. Дерек не помнил, что именно его так завело – неопытность, приправленная энтузиазмом, или искреннее чистое желание. Ошеломленный таким напором, он несмело ответил. Тогда же Стайлз, краснея и запинаясь, выдал, что очень хочет узнать Дерека поближе. И, если Дерек желает того же, он готов ждать сколько угодно.

И Дерек понял, что хочет. Слишком сильно хочет.

Стайлз тоже очаровал Дерека с первого же дня. Дерек старался не прислушиваться к его тихому разговору с отцом, но это вышло как-то само собой. Они пару раз пересеклись взглядом со Стайлзом, и тогда шериф объяснил сыну, что Дерек – простой парень, который пережил угон машины и едва не погиб. Дерек заметил, как Стайлз на него посмотрел – с интересом и хитрой ухмылкой, которая тут же сменилась сахарной улыбкой, припасенной для отца. Дерек совершенно не купился – он подозревал, что Стайлз тот еще лис, но тщательно все скрывает. И это только сильнее распалило вдруг проснувшееся желание обладать.

Возможно, всему виной было состояние Дерека; он поддался и поздно сообразил, что успел вляпаться слишком сильно. Стайлз уже строил далеко идущие планы их совместного будущего, где Дерек остается с ним в Бикон-Хиллз, устраивается к отцу в участок, и они вместе живут долго и счастливо. Но когда Дерек предложил ему уехать в Нью-Йорк, Стайлз тоже недолго раздумывал.

Сначала они, действительно, какое-то время пожили в доме шерифа. За те дни Джон Стилински окончательно убедился, что Дерек собирается заботиться о его сыне там, на другом конце страны, и спокойно согласился на переезд.

Связаться со Скоттом оказалось просто. Тот будто сам ждал звонка от Дерека. По крайней мере, Дерек услышал искреннюю радость в голосе, когда он сообщил, что жив, но сейчас застрял в Бикон-Хиллз. Скотт рассказал, что они с Айзеком присмотрели одну старую автомастерскую на Стейтен-Айленде. Здания долгое время пустовали, да и хозяин земли не объявлялся, но Эрика нашла человека, который бы им ее продал. Дерек вполне понимал желание Маккола снова стать честным парнем и работать официально, ведь что-то такое он и сам планировал сделать. Денег на первоначальный вклад более чем хватало: перед отъездом Дерек прикрыл старые счета и перевел все сбережения на новые – спасибо Дэнни, и теперь вполне мог позволить себе не работать ближайшие несколько лет.

Единственное, что заставляло его принять предложение Скотта по поводу совместной покупки мастерской, был Стайлз. Дерек не сумел бы внятно соврать ему о том, откуда у обычного парня столько денег. Шерифу Дерек рассказал про страховку, которую выплатили после гибели семьи. Но Стайлз будто видел его насквозь – все же сказывалось то, что он был сыном полицейского. Так что Дереку срочно требовалась какая-то приличная работа для прикрытия.

Воссоединению Калифорнийской стаи были рады все. Особенно Эрика, которая, на самом деле, была замешана в делах не меньше остальных. Новая жизнь поначалу давалась тяжело. Первые месяцы в переделанной автомастерской почти не было посетителей, пока однажды на мойку не приехал Вернон Бойд. Дерек слышал о нем, что тот держит почти все автомастерские Гарлема и Бруклина, но Стейтен-Айленд пока что был вне его контроля. Предложив активно сотрудничать и по-братски делить выручку, Бойд так же сообщил, что район, где расположена мастерская Дерека, временно ничей. Чувака, который держал в страхе несколько миль от съезда с моста Верразано до самого парка Уэтлендс, закопали заживо где-то в самом парке. Рассказав такие подробности, Бойд несколько раз подчеркнул, что Дереку следует делиться с местными по-хорошему, в противном случае его ожидает та же участь.

На самом деле, Дерек не хотел встревать ни в какие разборки. Ему хватило всего этого дерьма еще в Калифорнии. При помощи Эрики он вполне справлялся с небольшим бизнесом, но связываться с бандитскими группировками совсем не планировал. Однако, Бойд предложил слишком выгодные условия, и Дерек, подумав, согласился. В обмен на десять процентов от выручки, он должен был распустить слухи о супер-мастерской Хейла по всему Стейтен-Айленду и даже захватить южную часть Лонг-Айленда. Когда перед воротами мойки с каждым днем выстраивалась все большая очередь, а выручка резко подскочила вверх, Дерек понял, что сделал правильный ход.

Все было гладко до тех пор, пока однажды в рабочий ангар не заехал грязный грузовик, перевозящий отходы. Скотт быстро подозвал Дерека разобраться, потому что никто из работников не хотел браться за чистку этого куска дерьма на колесах. В кабине сидели два толстенных мексиканца в одинаковых засаленных белых майках. Взглянув на них, Дерек сразу сообразил, что именно они перевозят в баке.

По всему выходило, что это были чьи-то курьеры для грязной работы. Они направлялись из Нью-Джерси на какой-то завод в Гарлеме. Один из водителей на ломаном английском объяснил, что их отправил Бойд и что им нужен быстрый ремонт с мойкой.

Тогда Дерек позвонил Бойду и спросил, какого черта происходит, а тот ответил, чтобы он не волновался и забрал причитающуюся часть товара в обмен на свои услуги, а потом добавил, что сам не прочь ее перекупить. Тогда Дерек решил не вникать в те схемы, в которые хотел втянуть его Бойд, но Мэтт, один из местных, быстро расписал ему все плюсы нового бизнеса: посредники получают свою часть и вправе распоряжаться ей по своему усмотрению. Подумав, Дерек согласился. Тем более, что покупатель у него уже был.

Машины приходили раз в неделю. При помощи Эрики Дерек толкал кокаин не только Бойду, но и другим чувакам, держащим районы Стейтен-Айленда. Бизнес взлетел, вопросов Дереку не задавали, потому что он следовал совету Бойда и делился с местными до тех пор, пока они не переходили границ разумного сотрудничества.

Вскоре для Стайлза пришлось придумать еще одну красивую правдоподобную легенду. Однажды, на одном из совместных барбекю, Эрика сболтнула лишнее про травку, но тут же поправилась и разыграла целую сцену. Вспоминать о том, как Стайлз с неподдельным интересом слушал, что он решил открыть ещё одну фирму по разработке элитных ландшафтных дизайнов, но пока держал всё в секрете, Дереку было невыносимо стыдно. Он так погряз во лжи, что ему самому было от нее тошно, но остановиться или рассказать Стайлзу всю правду он тоже не мог. Это было все равно что засунуть между вращающимися цилиндрами двигателя: машина уже была запущена.

Постепенно Дерек смирился с необходимостью скрывать правду. Скотт как-то заметил, что это такая своеобразная ложь во спасение. И Дерек верил, что не причиняет Стайлзу никакого вреда тем, что просто не посвящает его в свои настоящие дела.

Он купил дом в чистом спокойном пригороде Нью-Йорка. Первое время Стайлз как обезумевший носился и заполнял дом всякой всячиной, превращая огромную двухэтажную кирпичную коробку в жилое уютное гнездышко. Он не приставал к Дереку, а только иногда спрашивал его совета по обустройству. В те дни Дерек переживал не лучшие свои времена. Когда после долгого периода спокойствия на их мастерскую напала приезжая банда, которая рушила все на своем пути, Дерек почти неделю не появлялся дома. Он ночевал прямо в офисе, помогая всем остальным восстанавливать разрушенное. Решив не связываться с полицией, которая вместо помощи, возможно, стала бы копать под него самого, Дерек спросил у Бойда, что делать, и тот посоветовал обратиться к главарю одной из банд южного Стейтен-Айленда. Джексон и его команда с радостью согласились охранять ближайшие границы и саму мастерскую.

Казалось, жизнь снова налаживалась, но Дерек, закаленный Калифорнией, был готов к войне и возможным атакам. Он боялся только по поводу одного – кто-то мог узнать про Стайлза. Если Эрика была для прикрытия, то Стайлза Дерек прятал ото всех. Про него знали только Маккол с Лейхи. За Эрику Дерек не беспокоился – во-первых, она сама не выносила, когда с ней нянчились или недооценивали её, а во-вторых, Дерек своими глазами видел, как однажды Эрика повздорила с одним из работников-латиносов, который ее лапал, и с размаху всадила макетный нож в его руку, проткнув ладонь насквозь.

Стайлз был для Дерека чем-то вроде уютного мирка, своеобразным якорем. Он с пониманием относился к проблемам Дерека на работе и не задавал лишних вопросов, когда Дерек, вернувшись домой, ничего не объясняя, устраивался у него на коленях и почти сразу же отключался, проваливаясь в сон. Стайлз просто был рядом, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя нереально счастливым.

[ ](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Свернув с между Третьей и Шестой, Дерек съехал к знакомой парковке у кафешки с неброским названием «Бренди». Тут обслуживали быстро, еда была съедобной, и, в общем-то, Дерек часто сюда захаживал, чтобы прикупить свежеиспеченных пончиков и съесть их по дороге к Стейтен-Айленду – на мосту частенько случались пробки.

Наскоро перекусив, Дерек по привычке прихватил с собой бумажный пакет с теплой выпечкой и пошел к машине. Он проверил оба телефона – рабочий вовсю сигналил о двух пропущенных звонках с незнакомых номеров, а на личном была смска от Стайлза с традиционным «Люблю тебя».  
Дерек набрал Стайлзу сообщение с ответным признанием, еще раз пролистнул последние смски от него и со вздохом забросил обе трубки на пассажирское сиденье. Он точно помнил, что срочных дел и звонков по работе не должно было быть, поэтому спокойно вырулил на шоссе, ведущее к мосту Верразано.

У ограды толпилась стайка работников. Дерек сбавил скорость и внимательно вгляделся вперед. Когда он приблизился к воротам, то сразу же увидел, как механики что-то шумно обсуждают, бурно жестикулируя. Сердце Дерека тут же сжалось от нехороших предчувствий. Выскочив из машины, он подбежал ближе и увидел, что все обступили лежащий на земле труп старика Сантоса и на повышенных тонах выясняют, кто первым его обнаружил. Приглядевшись, Дерек заметил, что у трупа отрублена левая кисть, а мертвые глаза, застывшие в одном положении, уставились в небо.

– Что здесь происходит? – Дерек потрогал носком кеда ботинок трупа и отошел.

– Утром кто-то приволок его сюда и бросил у ворот, – нехотя откликнулся Гринберг. Дерек вздохнул и побрел к машине.

– Уберите его куда-нибудь, – не оборачиваясь, бросил он.

Отъехав к дальним воротам, Дерек припарковался на своем месте, заглушил двигатель и устало облокотился на руль. Его терзали смешанные чувства. Это был уже четвертый труп за последние пару недель, и второй – непосредственно причастный к мастерской; в прошлый раз у ворот нашли Энди, одного из парней Джексона. Сам Джексон проводил внутреннее расследование, но никаких зацепок не нашел. В своих же парнях Дерек не сомневался – Скотт с Айзеком следили за работниками и тут же сообщали Дереку о недовольствах и происшествиях. Впрочем, парни сами, похоже, были довольны Дереком, потому что донесений от Айзека становилось все меньше и меньше, а потом они и вовсе сошли на нет.  
Уже в офисе от дурных мыслей Дерека отвлекла еще одна присланная Стайлзом смс.

«У нас появились новые соседи. Переехали в бывший дом Роджерсов.»

Дерек отодвинул в сторону бумаги, еще раз перечитал сообщение и нажал кнопку вызова.

– Привет, детка! – прокричал в трубку Стайлз, стараясь заглушить играющую фоном громкую музыку, и Дерек машинально отодвинул телефон от уха.

– Привет. Ты где сейчас? – спросил Дерек.

– Заехал к Лидии, – Стайлз, по всей видимости, прикрыл микрофон ладонью и заговорил уже тише. – Жду, пока она выберет платье на вечеринку-барбекю. Завтра, возле нашего бассейна. Ты тоже приглашен.

Дерек замолчал, не сразу разобравшись, про что именно ему бы хотелось уточнить в первую очередь.

– Вечеринка? – переспросил он. – Что за новые соседи?

– Велкам-пати для япошек, – рассмеялся Стайлз и принялся что-то жевать. – Мне они показались вполне милыми

– Япошки? – Дерек провёл ладонью по лицу. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось веселиться, улыбаться и быть вежливым с незнакомыми людьми. Но, похоже, для Стайлза все же придется изображать безудержное веселье.

– Ага. Учитель истории и домохозяйка, – жевание прекратилось. – Какие вкусные тут пончики.

– Они первыми пришли знакомиться? Не заметил ничего подозрительного? – вырвалось у Дерека.

– Ну, если не считать подозрительной их дочку… – в трубке послышался странный звук. – Стайлз наверняка что-то пил. – То ничего. Обычные люди. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Сообразив, что сболтнул лишнее, Дерек поспешил выкрутиться:

– От тебя подозрительности набрался, – хмыкнул он. – А что не так с дочкой?

– Да все так, – быстро ответил Стайлз. – Просто она так пялилась на меня, когда я сказал, что замужем.

– О, детка, зачем ты всем треплешься? – притворно горестно вздохнул Дерек. – Надеюсь, ты не предлагал им засадить весь периметр новым экспериментальным газоном?

– А надо было? – тут же отреагировал Стайлз. – Кстати, о засаживании… Сегодня вечером ты так просто не отделаешься. И утром тоже.

– Ты уже сходил на свое собеседование? – вкрадчиво уточнил Дерек, мгновенно забыв о своих бедах. Его на несколько секунд будто отключило от реального мира, и он полностью сосредоточился на разговоре со Стайлзом.

– А мне никуда не нужно, – в тон ему ответил Стайлз. – Полчаса назад мне позвонили из университета и сказали, чтобы в понедельник я приходил с документами.

– Поздравляю, – Дерек машинально прислушался к его дыханию. – Значит, сегодня мы это отпразднуем?

– Именно, мистер Хмурый волк, – пропел Стайлз. – Возвращайся домой пораньше, и я, так и быть, оставлю тебе десерт.

– А что сегодня в меню? – заметив замершую в дверях Эрику, Дерек жестами подозвал ее ближе и кивнул на телефон. Эрика, покачивая бедрами, грациозно пересекла офис и уселась на краю стола, нагло отодвинув бумаги.

– Есть несколько вариантов, – томно выдохнул Стайлз, и Дереку на секунду стало жарко. – Пожалуй, я бы начал с глубокого минета сразу на пороге.

– А дальше? – уточнил Дерек, глядя на Эрику, но та сразу поняла, с кем он говорит, и вытащила свой телефон.

– Сюрприз.

– Вот как, – Дерек облизнул губы.

– Именно. Возвращайся пораньше – и получишь свой десерт, – еще раз напомнил Стайлз и положил трубку.

Дерек поспешно сунул телефон в карман, когда Эрика уже начала передразнивать его. Она подошла ближе и уселась на стол.

– Слышал, что Питер снова в городе? – спросила Эрика, накручивая на палец светлый локон. – Терпеть не могу, когда он ошивается в мастерской.

– Да брось, приедет пару раз за деньгами и свалит обратно к себе на Манхэттен, – отмахнулся от нее Дерек. Его и самого немного злило, что его дядя Питер периодически наведывается к нему за деньгами. Сам Питер был галерейщиком и долгое время жил в Мексике, но в финансовом плане этот странный бизнес чем-то напоминал американские горки. Так что, когда дела шли из рук вон плохо, Питер приходил к нему за помощью, и Дерек никогда ему не отказывал – тот все-таки был последним оставшимся в живых Хейлом. Стайлз же общался с ним исключительно сдержанно, но после одной вечеринки в их доме они так напились, что Питер принялся выкладывать Стайлзу про все отношения Дерека с девушками. В том числе он рассказал и про Кейт, дочь Джерарда, которая устроила пожар в доме Дерека. Дерек отчетливо помнил, как тогда разорался Стайлз, мигом встав на его сторону и велев Питеру свалить из их дома в своё логово. А когда тот убрался, то тут же полез обниматься, чтобы хоть как-то зализать потревоженную старую рану. Тогда Дерек судорожно прижимал Стайлза к себе и думал, как же хорошо, что тот не стал допытываться про истинные причины поджога.

– Да, но… – Эрика поежилась, будто Питер был где-то поблизости. – Все равно бесит.

– Думаю, парни быстро поставят его на место, если он вдруг надумает шляться здесь с гордым видом и раздавать указания, – Дерек лениво постучал пальцами по столешнице.

– Сегодня четверг, – напомнила Эрика. – Бойд уже несколько раз успел мне позвонить и спросить, все ли в порядке.

– А у нас все в порядке? – уточнил Дерек.

– В полном, – Эрика кивнула и машинально прихватила лежащую на столе ручку. – Скотт не запускает машины в дальний ангар.  
Дерек покосился на часы. Вообще-то, грузовик приходил к полудню и оставался в мастерской почти до вечера. Водители-латиносы постоянно находились рядом с машиной, поэтому пришлось слегка переоборудовать одно из помещений. Иногда сделки совершались прямо в ангаре, когда Бойд отправлял покупателей сразу к Дереку. Обычно это были местные, которых Джексон знал в лицо, поэтому спокойно пропускал их на территорию.

– Отлично, – Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза, искренне надеясь, что Питеру не приспичит явиться за деньгами именно сегодня.

– Как Стайлз? – сменила тему Эрика. – У вас все хорошо?

– Да. Кстати, – вспомнил Дерек, – завтра у нас барбекю.

– Барбекю? – Эрика показала пальцами кавычки.

– Именно, – вздохнул Дерек, потирая переносицу. – Встречаем новых соседей.

– О, как это мило, – искренне улыбнулась Эрика. – Как же я вас обожаю.

– Это все идея Стайлза.

– Значит, – подытожила Эрика, – завтра я, Маккол и Лейхи будем изображать близких друзей и коллег по работе.

– Изображать, – Дерек поморщился. – Прекрати.

– Все еще не думал о том, чтобы ему все рассказать? – Эрика удивленно приподняла брови и поправила сползшую бретельку топика, а Дерек невольно мазнул взглядом по маячащей перед глазами упругой груди.

– Без вариантов, – отрезал Дерек. – Его отец – полицейский.

– Но так ведь мы не в этом гребаном Бикон-Хиллз, Дерек!

– Я не собираюсь ему ничего говорить, – чувствуя зарождающееся раздражение, Дерек не слишком мягко столкнул Эрику со стола. – Можешь не приходить, если это тебя бесит.

– Странный ты, Дерек, – Эрика соскочила на ноги. – Ты же понимаешь, что все тайное рано или поздно станет явным?

– Тебе заняться нечем? – огрызнулся Дерек в ответ на ее нападки. Ну вот почему каждый раз она умудрялась тыкать его носом в очевидное?  
О’кей, день сегодня немного не задался, но какого черта Эрика явилась к нему и пытается достать, будто ее слова что-то изменят?

– Есть, – она мотнула головой и подошла к двери. – Пойду, расспрошу парней про труп. Кажется, Джои сосед Сантоса по дому, вдруг он что-то знает.

– Подожди меня, – Дерек поспешно поднялся. Он еще раз просмотрел лежащие на столе накладные с запчастями и сложил их в одну стопку, подумав, что разберется с ними позже.

[ ](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/8f44124ded88c72d99e199295d149421_zps24a1555f.png.html)

Дерек свернул на парковку у супермаркета и почти сразу же остановился на освободившемся месте – чей-то семейный минивэн как раз вовремя отъехал. Открыв смс от Стайлза со списком продуктов, он почти бегом двинулся к разъехавшимся дверям, подхватил тележку и первым делом свернул в отдел с овощами. Заказанные Стайлзом цуккини нашлись почти сразу же. Дерек быстро сгреб нужные овощи в корзину и двинулся дальше, к отделу с молочными продуктами и бакалее – Стайлз попросил его купить шоколадных хлопьев. Вообще-то, Дерек и сам иногда на них налегал, поэтому коробки им хватало на пару дней. Потом Стайлз начинал ныть и ругаться, что Дерек трескает вредную пищу, в то время как сам будто незаметно уминал пончики и тако, купленные у уличных торговцев.

Проходя мимо полок с крупами и специями, Дерек еще раз прокрутил в голове случившееся сегодня. Тогда он действительно пошел вместе с Эрикой на поиски Джои, чтобы попытаться что-нибудь у него узнать. Но стоило им добраться до мастерских и обойти склад, как у него зазвонил мобильник. Джексон срывающимся голосом сообщил, что у ворот мастерской появились парни Шона, и настроены они не слишком дружелюбно. Сообразив, что грядет что-то нехорошее, Дерек крикнул своим, чтобы те прихватили с собой оружие и выходили к главным воротам. Он решил подстраховаться, так, на всякий случай, если Шону взбредет в голову устроить разборку посреди белого дня.

Показавшийся из машины Шон молча поприветствовал Дерека, кивнул парням, чтобы те отъехали подальше, а затем предложил Дереку поговорить. Они прошли в офис Хейла; Шон тут же уселся в кресло, вытащил пистолет и положил его на стол перед Дереком, демонстрируя свои мирные намерения. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Дерек позволил ему и его банде открыть на территории свою личную мастерскую, чтобы чинить тачки после заездов. Все-таки Дерек успел урвать себе удобно расположенные площади; вот только он и не подозревал, что сюда заявится столько местных, которые загорятся желанием делать бизнес на этой территории.

В конечном счете они договорились. Шон пообещал прислать рабочих, чтобы отделить для своих нужд часть ангара, куда приезжали курьерские грузовики. Дерек долго прикидывал все «за» и «против» такого решения, но по итогу все же согласился. Он взял с Шона слово, что тот не будет заниматься незаконными делами на территории мастерской. Айзек часто намекал, что раз уж они все так вложились в покупку, то пустовать ничего не должно, и сам предложил присматривать за Шоном, как только он там устроится.

Быстро расправившись с покупками, Дерек прихватил оба пакета и пошел к машине. Он вдруг вспомнил, что Стайлз обещал ему какой-то сюрприз, включающий в себя готовку особенного блюда по рецепту его матери. Стоило отъехать от парковки, как Дерек поймал себя на том, что широко улыбается от предвкушения занятного вечера, который, возможно, плавно перетечет в не менее интересную ночь. И плевать, что завтра утром ему нужно будет еще раз встретиться с Шоном для обсуждения подробностей, а затем ехать в Гарлем на встречу с Бойдом, чтобы передать ему увесистый пакет с товаром.

Когда Дерек думал о Стайлзе, его будто отключало от внешнего мира. Все заботы оставались там, на Стейтен-Айленде, в мастерской. Но как бы он не старался не думать о том, что скрывает от Стайлза кое-что очень важное, где-то на периферии сознания все равно не умолкал тонкий голосок, напоминающий о «лжи во спасение». Правда, что именно Дерек спасал, он предпочитал не задумываться.

[ ](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Прослушать или [скачать AWOLNATION Sail бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/4661308IAbi) на [Простоплеер](http://pleer.com/)

Стайлз нашелся на кухне. Поставив ноутбук на стул, он увлеченно нарезал овощи для салата и нервно притопывал босой ногой по плитке в такт. Затем он остановился, будто уловив чужое присутствие, но не обернулся, а только ступней подтянул к себе вторую тапку из темной фланели, валяющуюся чуть поодаль, и сунул в нее ногу. Дерек осторожно поставил пакеты на пол в прихожей и осторожно подкрался к нему спины.

– Попался, – шепнул он, облапив обеими ладонями Стайлза за живот. Такой домашний и уютный Стайлз заводил Дерека моментально. – А где мой сюрприз?

Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте, но Дерек специально удержал его и развернул к себе.

– Прости. Заболтался с Лидией, – он быстро клюнул его в щеку и хотел было вернуться к салату, но Дерек снова не позволил. Он притянул Стайлза ближе, прижал его к кухонной стойке и втянул в глубокий поцелуй. Стайлз отвечал рассеянно, так, будто Дерек оторвал его от чего-то важного.

– Сюрприза не будет? – Дерек мягко отстранился и слегка шлепнул Стайлза по бедру, но тот в ответ попытался лягнуть ногой, но не достал. Дерек вернулся за пакетами и притащил все на кухню.

– Будет, – усмехнулся Стайлз, сбрасывая с доски в миску нарезанные огурцы. Он покосился на мигающий таймер духовки. – Через двадцать минут приготовится ужин.

– Куча времени, – уловив намек, Дерек снова подкрался к Стайлзу и, прихватив его за футболку, дернул к себе. Стайлз успел только отереть влажные пальцы о мягкую ткань полотенца, когда Дерек, подхватив его под ягодицы, усадил на обеденный стол и подергал за пояс шорт.

– Так ты решил начать с десерта? – Стайлз не сопротивлялся, когда Дерек расстегнул пуговицу, легко сдернул широкие шорты вниз, заодно стягивая еще и белье. Стайлз улегся спиной на прохладную столешницу и поерзал, наверняка неприятно проезжаясь лопатками по твердой поверхности.

– Не думаю, что испорчу себе аппетит.

Дерек раздеваться не стал. Он только расстегнул джинсы и приспустил их на бедра, глядя, как Стайлз задрал футболку вверх, а потом вовсе снял ее.

– Смазка, – напомнил Стайлз, расфокусировано заглядывая Дереку в глаза. Сообразив, что до ванной идти далеко, а подняться в спальню займет еще больше времени, Дерек оглянулся вокруг и заметил стоящую на столе бутыль с оливковым маслом.

– О нет, – брови Стайлза возмущенно взметнулись вверх, когда он проследил, куда смотрит Дерек.

– Заткнись, – отмахнулся от него Дерек, отвинчивая крышку. – Я чуть-чуть.

– Отжаришь меня до золотистой корочки? – простонал Стайлз, когда Дерек осторожно пропихнул в него скользкие от масла пальцы, и принялся насаживаться и вертеть бедрами. – О Боже, да.

– Обжарю, как зефир на палочке, – в тон ему отозвался Дерек, пододвигая Стайлза ближе к себе. Он провел пальцами по своему члену, размазывая оставшееся масло, и Стайлз как завороженный уставился на него:

– Эй! – он облизнул губы и придвинулся еще ближе. Дерек подхватил его под коленями, и Стайлз послушно развел бедра, обнимая Дерека за талию. – Давай.

В ответ Дерек придержал его и дразняще проехался влажной головкой между ягодиц, слегка надавливая на расслабленную дырку. Стайлз только уцепился пальцами за стол и коротко всхлипнул, облизываясь. Пока Дерек дразнил его и себя, он уже успел искусать губы до соблазнительного вишневого цвета.

– Дерек, – на выдохе позвал Стайлз, и тогда Дерек толкнулся в него, осторожно удерживая за бедра. Скользкий от масла член въехал сразу на всю длину, и Стайлз беззвучно охнул, приподнимаясь на лопатках. Дерек застыл на месте, давая ему время привыкнуть. Каждый раз Стайлз просил его не ждать, а сразу переходить к активным действиям, но Дерек упрямо действовал по-своему: сначала он медлил, пока у них обоих не срывало последние предохранители, а потом вбивался изо всех сил, теряясь в ощущениях от того, как крепко Стайлз сжимал его собой.

– Нравится? – Дерек качнул бедрами, и Стайлз снова вскинулся. Похоже, смазки все-таки было недостаточно.

– Да, о Господи, – срывающимся голосом проговорил Стайлз, пытаясь задавать свой собственный ритм, но из его положения это было неудобно. Дерек неспешно двигался, растягивая удовольствие, в то время как Стайлз скулил и выгибался, ерзая и подставляясь на каждый толчок.

– Соскучился по мне? – спросил Дерек, разглядывая раскрасневшегося Стайлза: волосы его были взъерошены, на щеках, по шее и до самой груди вспыхнули красноватые пятна, а глаза лихорадочно блестели.

Стайлз не произнес вслух очевидное, а с силой сжал в себе его член. Взвыв, Дерек подтащил Стайлза за бедра к самому краю стола и устроил так, чтобы тот немного свешивался с края столешницы. Стайлз мигом обнял его ногами за талию, но Дерек жестко перехватил его за бедра и, удерживая, стал быстро толкаться. Таймер на духовке отсчитывал последние минуты, и Дерек решил не отставать. Когда Стайлз коротко всхлипнул и кончил, Дерек спустил следом за ним. Стайлз притянул его к себе, улегшись так, чтобы обмякший член пока не выскользнул из него, а Дерек молча прижался взмокшим лбом к Стайлзу.

– Ты как? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Порядок, – Дерек быстро поцеловал его, тут же вздрогнув от звука сработавшего таймера.

– Успели, – тихо рассмеялся Стайлз и поерзал под ним, приобнимая за плечи.

– Ага, – выдохнул Дерек. – Теперь ужин?

– Слезь с меня, – Стайлз шутливо отпихнул его, и Дерек нехотя отошел. Он быстро вытерся салфетками, вымыл руки и застегнулся. Стайлз подбежал к плите, даже не подумав накинуть на себя что-то, нацепил на руку перчатку для горячего и приоткрыл духовку, чтобы вытащить наружу форму с мясом.

– Вкусно пахнет, – одобрительно сказал Дерек, усаживаясь на стуле. Подумав, что неплохо будет убрать со стола липкие отпечатки, он поднялся и взял с мойки влажную губку. Наскоро вытерев стол, Дерек вытащил тарелки, бокалы и приборы.

– Еще бы, – Стайлз поставил форму на подставку и принюхался. – Ведь я добавил сюда секретный ингредиент.

Дерек вытащил из холодильника бутылку вина и взялся за штопор. Пробка поддалась с первого раза, а не раскрошилась на части, как это обычно случалось у Стайлза.

– Какой? – спросил он, расставляя бокалы у тарелок. – Особенные специи?

– Щепотка любви, – рассмеялся Стайлз, водрузив блюдо вместе с подставкой на стол. – Хотя, постой-ка, тут целая цистерна любви. Если не больше.

– Надень что-нибудь, – улыбнувшись, попросил Дерек.

Тогда Стайлз влез в шорты и натянул футболку обратно. Наверное, ему самому неудобно было бегать по кухне голым. А еще он, конечно же, знал, как действует на Дерека.

– Ты зануда, – притворно обиделся Стайлз и уселся рядом на стул. Дерек пододвинул к нему бокал с вином.

– Иначе мы бы еще нескоро поужинали, – снова улыбнулся Дерек. – Так что, выпьем за будущего преподавателя Стилински?

Стайлз несмело улыбнулся и взял бокал.

– Ага, – согласно кивнул он. – Мистер Фишер даже назвал меня мужской версией Грациелы Чичилински. Она чересчур бодрая для своих шестидесяти пяти, а преподает в университете с двадцати трех лет. Так вот, он сказал, я был таким же настойчивым на первом собеседовании.

– О да, ты умеешь убеждать, – Дерек закатил глаза. И это был не пустой комплимент, ведь Стайлз умудрялся добиваться своего в ситуациях, в которых, казалось, все было не в его пользу.

– Умею, – вздохнул Стайлз, забирая его тарелку, чтобы положить кусочки ароматного мяса. – И вляпываться тоже умею ничуть не хуже.

– Все никак не успокоишься по поводу случая с Прайсом? – Дерек зачем-то вспомнил парня, в чьей кофейне Стайлз подрабатывал несколько недель назад. Парень на свою беду решил сэкономить и при расчете сообщить Стайлзу, что тот умудрился разбить столько посуды, что придется вычесть ее стоимость из зарплаты. По итогу выходила большая часть от суммы, но Стайлз отчаянно ругался с Прайсом, требуя честно заработанные деньги. Когда Дерек выведал у него правду (Стайлз несколько дней ходил мрачнее тучи), то попросил парней Джексона припугнуть этого жадину.

– То был наглядный пример равноценного обмена во Вселенной, – Стайлз задумчиво ковырнул кусочек сочного мяса, наколол его на вилку и отправил в рот. – Он зажал деньги, а на следующий день ему сожгли тачку. Все честно.

– Ну да, – Дерек опустил голову вниз, делая вид, что полностью сосредоточен на еде. Мясо и вправду было очень вкусным. – Кстати, Питер в Штатах.

– О нет, – Стайлз резко вскинулся и едва не подавился. – Он что, приедет к нам?

– Нет, – отпив вина, ответил Дерек. – Но скорее всего попытается напроситься на ужин.

– Не мог найти времени получше, – Стайлз нервно подхватил свой бокал и в два глотка допил оставшееся вино. – Ну вот, все настроение пропало.

– Да брось, я тебя прикрою, – Дерек посмотрел, как Стайлз чуть ли не швырнул вилку на стол и надулся, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

– Надеюсь, он не припрется на завтрашнее барбекю? Не хотелось бы краснеть перед новыми соседями.

– Не уверен, что их шокирует больше, – вздохнув, Дерек взял ладонь Стайлза в свои и принялся осторожно поглаживать. – Вот зачем ты им растрепал, что мы партнеры?

Стайлз выпутал свою ладонь и, сложив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула.

– Само собой получилось. Я всем так говорю. А что? – посмотрел на него Стайлз.

– Ну, – Дерек плеснул еще немного вина себе и Стайлзу. – Теперь они предупреждены и не станут вызывать полицию нравов, если вдруг увидят, как мы трахаемся в бассейне.

– Или если устроим там оргию, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Кстати, Лидия завтра приведет своего нового парня. Ты только не пугай его, хорошо?

– Нового? А куда делся старый? – с деланным сожалением спросил Дерек.

– Не выдержал столько прекрасного в своей жизни, – Стайлз пожал плечами так, будто это его совсем не касалось. – Ну знаешь, мало того, что его девушка без пяти минут крутой астрофизик, так еще и ее лучший друг каждый раз волнуется, умудряясь портить важные моменты.

– Короче, ты снова разогнал всех ее парней? – подытожил Дерек.

Стайлз помялся, а потом согласно кивнул.

– Все жду той минуты, когда ты приведешь ее сюда и оставишь здесь жить, – добавил Дерек. – Большая шведская семья – это здорово.

– Ты охуел? Я ни за что не буду тебя с кем–то делить, – возмутился Стайлз.

– Шучу-шучу, – Дерек доел свою порцию и положил салата из большой миски. – Я тебя тоже люблю, жадина. Ешь уже давай.

В ответ Стайлз пнул его ногой в голень, и Дерек едва не выронил бокал.

[ ](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Дерек остановился у темно-синих ворот, ведущих в огромный гараж клуба. Он подъехал чуть ближе и раздраженно высунулся из окна, специально глянув в камеру, прикрепленную на стене. Вскоре ворота скрежетнули и глухим звуком поползли вверх, пропуская Дерека внутрь.  
Он остановился и выбрался из машины. Со стороны входа в зал к нему уже направлялись охранники Бойда. Тогда Дерек быстро открыл багажник и подхватил сумку с лежащими внутри пакетами с порошком.

Это была такая своеобразная еженедельная рутина. После того как грузовик покидал ангар Дерека, и он получал причитающуюся ему как посреднику часть, на следующий же день он должен был притаскивать товар Бойду. А тот в свою очередь, уже на месте, расплачивался за товар и доставку.

Несмотря на то, что на часах было всего лишь десять утра, люди в клубе бездумно тусовались, пили и танцевали. Охранники проводили Дерека мимо танцпола прямо к офису Бойда, на второй этаж, и открыли перед ним дверь.

– Йо, – махнул ему Бойд, приглашая сесть. Темнокожая девушка тут же вспорхнула с его колен и метнулась к приоткрытому стенному бару. – Что будешь пить?

– Десять утра, Бойд, – Дерек покачал головой, давая понять, что ничего алкогольного не хочет.

– Брейден, детка, свежевыжатый сок для мистера Хейла и двойной виски для меня, – Бойд щелкнул пальцами, а Дерек бросил ему на стол сумку с товаром и устроился в кресле напротив.

– Деньги, – напомнил Дерек. – У меня сегодня еще куча дел.

– Ты давно не приходил в клуб, Дерек, – Бойд отодвинул сумку в сторону и открыл ноутбук. – Вы с Эрикой расстались?  
Дерек нахмурился, прикидывая, что бы ответить Бойду. Ведь тот, как и все его работники, думал, что они с Эрикой встречаются. Интересно, что ему ответила Эрика?

– Тусуемся раздельно, – наконец ответил Дерек. Брейден подала ему стакан с апельсиновым соком, и он кивнул ей.

– А, – Бойд подманил девушку к себе, и та снова уселась к нему на колени. – Вы же работаете вместе. Не надоело?

– Это работа, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Бизнес.

– Кстати, о бизнесе, – отпив виски, продолжил Бойд. – Не думал расширить сферу услуг? Мне тут Кудряшка нашептал, что ты разрешил Шону обустроиться на своей территории.

– Айзек? – на всякий случай переспросил Дерек. Вот же говнюк, ведь разговор с Шоном был только вчера.

– Кто же еще, – усмехнулся Бойд. – Он вчера приходил с Эрикой. Не ревнуешь?

– Как только будет повод, – философски ответил ему Дерек и отпил немного сока. – Ты говорил про бизнес. Твой таинственный поставщик планирует возить в Нью-Йорк что-то еще?

– Будет приходить две машины, – Бойд погладил Брейден по ноге и провел ладонью вверх, задирая и без того короткую юбку. Дерек, увидев это, поспешно отвел глаза.

– Хм.

– Со следующей недели.

– Я понял, – криво усмехнулся Дерек. Он поставил пустой стакан и откинулся на мягкое кресло. – А ты что-то не договариваешь.

Брейден несильно шлепнула Бойда по руке, а тот с сожалением убрал руку и поправил юбку.

– Детка, выйди, пожалуйста. Я тебя потом позову, – проговорил он, мягко ссаживая девушку с колен.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Бойд посерьезнел. Он наклонился вперед, и Дерек машинально придвинулся к нему ближе:

– Ну?

– У меня появился покупатель на пушки, – спокойно сказал Бойд. – Бывший федерал. Давно завязал со службой и по старым связям больше работать не хочет.

– Федерал? – Дерек удивленно приподнял брови. – А что, есть бывшие федералы?

– Не, он чистый, как первый, мать его, снег, – Бойд хохотнул. – Мои парни проверяли его почти два месяца.

– И ничего не нашли?

– Ну, если только то, что он периодически снимает в клубах малолеток, – Бойд влил в себя остатки виски. – Но кто же в наше время безгрешен?

– Так зачем ему пушки? – Дерек поморщился.

– Откуда мне знать? – Бойд устроился удобнее. – Главное, что он за них платить будет. Заинтересован?

– Еще подробности? – уточнил Дерек. – Товар будет идти через меня?

– Товар будет сбываться на твоей территории, – усмехнулся Бойд. – Его люди будут приезжать к тебе сами.

– Ты охуел? – вскинулся Дерек, моментально заводясь. – Никакой торговли на моей территории!

– Так, успокойся, – Бойд замахал руками и выставил вперед ладони. – Ладно, я просто предложил вариант. На Стейтен-Айленде спокойно, машина доберется без вопросов. А на Лонг-Айленде копы могут тормознуть ее в любой момент.

– Так что ты предлагаешь? Торговать пушками в моей мастерской? – раздраженно спросил Дерек.

– Если ты не против, – кивнул Бойд.

– Вообще-то против, – Дерек поднялся на ноги и потер шею, уже начиная машинально обрабатывать полученную информацию. Бойд был прав, на Стейтен-Айленде действительно было спокойней. Копов там было куда меньше, чем в том же Гарлеме, где обитал Бойд. Если распространять пушки малыми партиями, чтобы партия не залеживалась у Дерека, то это будет идеальный вариант. Дерек почему-то думал, что, будучи посредником, он остается чистым перед законом и своей совестью.

– Дать тебе время все обдумать? – спросил Бойд. – Да, позвони Кудряшке, попроси проверить ваш счет. Я только что перевел деньги.

– Я согласен, – хмыкнул Дерек, вытаскивая из кармана мобильник. Он быстро набрал Айзеку, чтобы тот просмотрел данные о поступлениях денег за день.

– Слишком быстро согласился, – Бойд широко улыбнулся. – Где-то подвох?

– С чего ты взял? – хмуро уставился на него Дерек.

– Не пришлось уговаривать, хотя ты так боишься замарать руки.

– Я ведь всего лишь посредник, – напомнил ему Дерек, проверяя телефон. Тот пискнул и подсветил на экране сообщение от Айзека, что деньги на счете появились. – И то, что происходит не на моей территории, меня не касается.

– Точно, – согласно кивнул Бойд. – Не касается.

– Я в деле, – Дерек положил телефон на стол и протянул ладонь Бойду, чтобы подтвердить сделку.

[ ](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/8f44124ded88c72d99e199295d149421_zps24a1555f.png.html)

– Отнеси фарш и вот это блюдо на стол.

Дерек послушно взял со стола миску с фаршем для бургеров и посмотрел на широкую тарелку с нарезанными огурцами и мелкими помидорами черри.

– Может, сам возьмешь овощи? – предложил Дерек, но Стайлз поправил на себе фартук и погрозил ему пальцем:

– Нельзя оставлять меня наедине с овощами!

В подтверждение своих слов Стайлз подхватил с тарелки самый крупный помидор и отправил его в рот.

– Ну, иди. Мистеру Юкимуре уже, наверное, неймется. Они ведь только этого и ждут – попробовать настоящие жаренные американские бургеры, – Стайлз вручил Дереку овощи и выпроводил из дома через дверь, ведущую на задний двор, к бассейну.

– Хватит вести себя как долбаная домохозяйка, – проворчал Дерек, но Стайлз его не услышал. Он вернулся обратно на кухню, а Дерек, вздохнув, вышел на улицу.

У края бассейна в шезлонге уже лежала Эрика. Она тут же подтянула верхнюю часть купальника и прикрылась.

– Дерек, – Эрика села и принялась завязывать тесемки. – Помочь?

– Ага, – фыркнул Дерек. – Хватит бегать тут голой. Что подумают новые соседи?

– А разве тебе не похуй? – Эрика взяла из его рук миску с фаршем и поставила ее на столик возле мангала.

– Похуй, – согласился Дерек. Он пододвинул пакеты с соком, чтобы поставить на освободившееся место овощи, и все же начать готовить бургеры. Изображать примерного жителя тихого Бейтауна уже давно было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Выращенный и воспитанный по негласным соседским законам Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз превращал каждый, даже небольшой, праздник в какое-то странное торжество. Он словно пытался рассказать и показать всем окружающим, как он счастлив со своим партнером. Однако, как-то после одного такого барбекю, Скотт верно подметил, что таким образом Стайлз пытается его социализировать. Потому что вечно хмурый, недружелюбно настроенный по отношению ко всем, Дерек мог вызвать у соседей подозрение, что Стайлза взяли в заложники и держат в доме насильно: такой бредовой идеей поделился Стайлз со Скоттом, а тот в свою очередь пересказал все Дереку.

– Подкаблучник, – Эрика толкнул его локтем в бок и снова улеглась в шезлонг.

– Заткнись.

Вздохнув, Дерек открыл один из мешков с углем, высыпал содержимое прямо в мангал, а потом сбегал в дом за прихваткой и деревянной лопаткой. Наспех слепив четыре неровные котлеты, Дерек положил их на решетку, вытер руки полотенцем и взялся за спички.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

– Посмотри на них, – шепнул Стайлз ему на ухо, и Дерек мгновенно посмотрел, куда тот показал. Скотт с Кирой – той самой дочкой соседей-японцев, – сидели на крыльце и тихо переваривались. Скотт держал ее ладонь в своих и что-то увлеченно рассказывал.

– Маккол не теряет времени зря, – усмехнулся повернувшийся к ним Айзек.

Мистер и миссис Юкимура ушли к себе, благосклонно разрешив Кире остаться с соседской молодежью. Дерек еще какое-то время смотрел на бездумно улыбающегося Скотта, который внимательно слушал: видимо, теперь настала очередь Киры что-то рассказывать.

– У Скотта что, тоже есть татуировка? – задумчиво заметил Стайлз, и Дерек почти взрогнул от его слов. – Такая же, как у тебя и Эрики.

Айзек с Эрикой застыли в своем шезлонге, но Стайлз на них не смотрел. Тогда Дерек сделал им знак, чтобы они молчали.

– Нам было по шестнадцать, – произнес Дерек. – Набили на спор. Все руки не доходят свести.

– Да? – Стайлз повернулся и скользнул взглядом куда–то сквозь него. – Тогда зачем Эрика постоянно обновляет свою тату?

– Эрика, в отличие от этих троих идиотов, осознанно ее сделала, – притворно лениво откликнулась Эрика и оперлась спиной на Айзека. Тот молча сцепил ладони у нее на животе и нарочито звонко чмокнул ее в шею.

– Странные вы, – Стайлз почесал шею и, задевая ладони Дерека, подтянул купальные шорты и отодвинулся подальше. Тогда Дерек будто нехотя выпустил его и позволил встать на ноги.

– А где Лидия? – поспешно спросил Дерек, решая сменить тему разговора. – Задерживается?

– Да, сказала, будет чуть позже, – сладко потянувшись, Стайлз потоптался по мокрой плитке у края бассейна и осторожно уселся, спустив ступни в воду.

– Позвонишь ей? – Эрика привстала, чтобы взять из сумочки телефон.

– Она обещала приехать к семи. Который час? – Стайлз повозил ногами по воде и обернулся.

– Без десяти семь, – в один голос сказали Дерек с Эрикой, и Стайлз тут же вскочил.

– Милый, вытаскивай из холодильника вторую порцию мяса, а я пойду поищу запасные шорты для ее парня, – Дерек даже растерялся, когда Стайлз пробежал мимо него, коротко поцеловав в плечо и хлопнув его по бедру.

– Ладно, – кивнув он.

– Он что, каждый раз верит? – тихо произнес Айзек, и Дерек повернулся к нему. – Не задает лишних вопросов?

– Дерек уже привык все тщательно скрывать от своей детки, – Эрика поиграла бровями и села ровно, выпутавшись из почти осьминожьих объятий Айзека. – Так, Дерек?

– Угу, – хмыкнул Дерек, понимая, как легко он отделался в этот раз. Он неосознанно потер подушечками пальцев татуировку в виде угловатого красно-черного волка. У всех из Стаи были такие же. Когда-то давно, когда Дерек еще только-только столкнулся с подпольным бизнесом и одновременно с этим познакомился с Макколом, он был слегка одержим идеей создать собственную банду. Тогда ему было только семнадцать, а Макколу шестнадцать. Все казалось легким и увлекательным, пока они оба не попались на глаза старику Ардженту, который и прибрал их к рукам. Где-то в тот же промежуток времени Дерек со Скоттом и Айзеком сделали татуировки. Айзек еще придирчиво выбирал цвета и стиль, но в итоге все единогласно остановились на стиле индейских рисунков Хайда.

– Дерек! – крикнул Стайлз, высунувшись из окна на втором этаже.

– Иду, – отозвался Дерек и поплелся к дому.

Приоткрыв холодильник, Дерек вытащил миску с густым мясным фаршем и, подумав, прихватил еще две упаковки с пивом. Где-то на улице послышался шум подъезжающей машины, и Дерек моментально обратился в слух уже чисто на автопилоте. Когда все затихло, он сообразил, что двери, вообще-то, заперты, а значит, проехать к гаражу Лидии не удастся. Тогда Дерек выбрался из дома и подошел к металлическим воротам. Он нажал кнопку открытия дверей, и те тяжело расползлись в стороны.

Когда прямо на съезде к дому Дерек увидел знакомый серебристый Порш, то подумал, что у него галлюцинации. Но опустив глаза, Дерек заметил элитные номера с дерзкой подписью внизу «1-800-Fuck U» и сразу же сообразил, кому принадлежит машина.

Дерек отошел в сторону, пропуская Порш на подъездную дорожку к дому, где уже стояла черная блестящая Тойота Эрики и пыльный серебристый внедорожник Скотта.

– Привет! – поздоровавшись, Лидия выбралась из машины и подошла к Дереку. – С тобой все в порядке? Где Стайлз?

– Привет. Он в доме, – не сразу выдохнул Дерек, косясь на машину. Джексон хлопнул дверью и огляделся по сторонам. Дерек даже не сразу узнал в этом стильно выглядящем пижоне парня, который, по слухам, лет с тринадцати промышлял тем, что вскрывал дорогие тачки.

– Джекси, иди сюда, – позвала Лидия, но Джексон остановился, уставившись на Дерека и по-идиотски приоткрыв рот. – Джекси?

– Вот вы где, – раздалось со стороны дома. Стайлз показался на крыльце и тут же вприпрыжку подбежал к Дереку, обняв его за талию. Стайлз потерся щекой о дереково голое предплечье и улыбнулся. – Значит ты – Джексон?

Джексон только мотнул головой, не сводя глаз с Дерека.

– Я – Стайлз, – тем временем представился Стайлз. – Это мой партнер Дерек. Сегодня у нас небольшая вечеринка у бассейна, – с этими словами Стайлз бросил офигевшему Джексону шорты. – Держи. Не уверен, что Лидия тебя обо всем предупредила.

Глядя, как растерянный Джексон поднимает с земли брошенные ему шорты, Дерек машинально притянул Стайлза ближе и посмотрел на Лидию.

– Проходите к бассейну, – сказал Дерек. – Стайлз, на пару слов.

– Ну что такое? – Стайлз вцепился ему в локоть и послушно отошел к забору. Проследив, как Лидия с Джексоном скрылись за дверью, Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и заглянул ему в глаза.

– Нет, ну ты видел?! – возмущенно зашептал Стайлз, разом перебивая Дерека. – Ты видел, как Лидия на него смотрит?

– Стайлз, – начал Дерек, раздумывая, как бы помягче сказать Стайлзу, что не слишком рад видеть Джексона на пороге своего дома. Его не пугало то, что теперь Джексон знает кое-то о настоящей жизни Дерека Хейла – за годы работы Дерек в каком-то смысле ему доверял. Тут был не страх, а скорее предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Глухое раздражение, накопившееся с утра после разговора с Бойдом, нестерпимо рвалось наружу, но Дерек не знал, куда его выплеснуть. И, по понятным причинам, он не мог рассказать обо всем Стайлзу, который разошелся совсем из-за другого.

– Что? Ну, все, Лидия точно в него влюбится, и мы больше не будем как бро, – возмущался Стайлз, размахивая руками, совсем не обращая внимания на Дерека.

Тогда Дерек сгреб его в охапку, прижал к забору и поцеловал. Стайлз моментально замолчал, машинально обняв его за талию, и успокоился, отвечая на внезапный поцелуй. Дерек почувствовал, как шаловливые пальцы протиснулись между их животами, а потом жаркая ладонь накрыла его пах, и вздрогнул. Он поглядел в хитрющие глаза Стайлза, когда тот погладил его и ощутимо сжал пальцы так, что Дерек глухо охнул.

– Пойдем в дом, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Я уже успокоился, а ты?

– И я, – сказал Дерек. Он зачесал пальцами волосы назад и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, в попытках прогнать взявшееся невесть откуда дурацкое ощущение подвоха. – Пойдем.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Всю следующую неделю Джексон, как мог, избегал Дерека. Дерек сам не горел желанием поговорить и обсудить случившееся на барбекю; скорее он хотел бы еще раз напомнить Джексону, чтобы тот нигде и никогда не упоминал того, что увидел. Впрочем, когда они пересеклись в доме, Джексон пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и незаметно для Лидии кивнул, Дерек даже немного успокоился.

– Привет, – закопавшись в невеселых мыслях, Дерек не сразу услышал стук и не заметил, как Джексон заглянул к нему в офис.

– Проходи, – разрешил Дерек, мысленно подбираясь. – Легок на помине.

Джексон потоптался у дверей и прошел дальше. Он уселся в кресло напротив стола Дерека и, удобно устроившись, сложил руки на груди.  
– Неловко получилось, – начал Джексон.

– Да уж, – коротко отозвался Дерек.

– Ты не думай, я не собираюсь никому трепать об этом, – Джексон серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза и облизнул губы. – Давай так, моя доля увеличивается на пять процентов, и ты ничего не говоришь Лидии.

– Пошел на хуй, – отбрил его Дерек.

– Но…

– Никаких но, – Дерек ухмыльнулся. – Если Лидия узнает, она бросит тебя, не задумываясь.

– Ладно, – Джексон насупился, глядя прямо перед собой, и сунул руки в карманы худи.

– Потом сочтемся, – пообещал ему Дерек. – Для твоих парней скоро будет новая работа. Уверен, что им можно доверять?

– Ну-ка? Что за работа? – заинтересованно откликнулся Джексон.

– Оружие. Я не хочу, чтобы торговля велась на моей территории.

– А, – понятливо кивнул Джексон. – Но это пахнет серьезным бизнесом.

– Поэтому я и спрашиваю, можно ли доверять твоим парням, – улыбнулся Дерек.

По тому, как жадно заблестели глаза Джексона, Дерек понял, что проблема будет улажена в ближайшее время. А с дополнительными партиями товара он как-нибудь разберется сам.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Дерека разбудила подозрительная тишина. Он вскинулся как от пинка и прислушался. В доме точно никого не было, а за окном уже прилично стемнело. Быстро подхватив телефон, Дерек набрал номер Стайлза, но механический голос сотового оператора сообщил, что аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны доступа сети.

От нехорошего предчувствия у Дерека внутри похолодело, но он упорно гнал от себя жуткие мысли. Наверняка Стайлз снова забыл подзарядить телефон, либо просто оставил его в машине. Что с ним может случиться в университете?

Первый раз за все то время, что они были вместе, Дерек пожалел, что не приставил к Стайлзу парней Джексона, чтобы те присматривали за ним. Ему с самого начала казалось, что это будет лишним. Да и Стайлз вполне мог заметить слежку.

Дерек быстро сбегал в душ и принялся одеваться. Только сначала стоило набрать Дэнни, чтобы тот попытался пробить, где находится телефон Стайлза. Так бы у него появилась зацепка, куда бежать на поиски.

Но прежде чем он успел найти в списке контактов номер Дэнни, телефон разразился неожиданно оглушающим звуком рингтона. Звонила Эрика.

– Да? – нервно ответил Дерек. – Эрика, давай быстро, Стайлз пропал, я собираюсь ехать его искать.

– Воу, не паникуй, – фыркнула она. – Я знаю, где Стайлз.

– Где? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя, как сердце перестает гулко стучать в висках. – Говори, я приеду, куда нужно…

– Господи, он дрыхнет у меня на заднем сидении, – оборвала его Эрика. – Почему мой номер у него стоит вторым, сразу после твоего в списке экстренных контактов?

– Куда приехать? – Дерек беспомощно остановился посреди гостиной и уставился в стенку.

– Давай встретимся на Вустер–стрит. Это в Сохо. Я на парковке у круглосуточного кафе, – помолчав, ответила Эрика. – Через сколько тебя ждать?  
– Уже выбегаю, – Дерек подхватил ключи и бросился к гаражу.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Эрика, действительно, дождалась его на парковке. Дерек осторожно приподнял спящего Стайлза, чтобы поставить его на ноги, но тот вдруг сонно вздохнул и, мотнув головой, приоткрыл рот, пуская слюни.

– Боже, – поморщилась Эрика. – Зачем Питер его так напоил?

– Питер? – Дерек остановился на полпути и прислонил кое-как стоящего на ногах Стайлза к прохладному боку машины. – Какого хера они вообще встретились?

– Кто же их знает, – Эрика пожала плечами. – Стайлз только успел сказать, что они с Питером сидели у него.

– Пиздец, – вздохнул Дерек, перетаскивая не сопротивляющегося Стайлза в Камаро. Он усадил его на переднее сидение и заботливо пристегнул ремнем безопасности.

– Ладно, я поеду, – Эрика вернулась к машине и одернула на себе платье. Дерек только потом заметил, что Стайлз, похоже, оторвал ее от каких-то личных дел. – Меня ждут уже второй час.

– Спасибо, – Дерек хотел обнять ее, но Эрика оттолкнула:

– Скажи ему держаться подальше от этого старого урода, – фыркнула она. – В следующий раз я не буду срываться со свидания, чтобы привезти его пьяную задницу к вам в Бейтаун.

– Да Стайлз же его на дух не переносит, – напомнил Дерек. В висках нещадно заломило; теперь ко всем проблемам вишенкой на торте добавлялся вернувшийся Питер. Но действительно, какого черта Стайлз у него забыл? Да и, если Дерек правильно помнил, жил Питер где-то в Бруклин Хайтс, а не на Манхэттене.

– Короче, вы разбирайтесь, а мне пора, – Эрика махнул ему рукой и, круто развернувшись, выехала к дороге.

Дерек уселся в машину и с тоской посмотрел на спящего Стайлза. Ну какой же он идиот. Стоило Стайлзу ненадолго пропасть, как Дерек уже успел вообразить себе, что его по меньшей мере ограбили или изнасиловали. Дерек завел двигатель, мысленно поставив себе напоминание установить в машине Стайлза еще один маячок. В телефоне такое устройство уже стояло, но, как говорил Дэнни, при выключенном мобильнике его было не отследить.

Погладив Стайлза по взлохмаченным волосам, Дерек поспешно отдернул руку. Стайлз, не соображая, что делает, опустил голову и тихо захрапел.  
По пустынным улицам Дерек быстро выехал к Бруклинскому мосту и вскоре очутился в Бруклине. Сообразив, что он совсем забыл позвонить Питеру и спросить какого черта тот устроил, Дерек засунул телефон в держатель и, не отвлекаясь от дороги, принялся искать нужный номер. Нажав на дозвон, Дерек вовремя нажал на сброс. Все-таки он не хотел будить Стайлза, а разговор с Питером вряд ли бы получился спокойным, потому что конкретно сейчас Дерек хотел выдрать горло своему же дяде.

Когда на горизонте появился указатель с надписью, что до Бейтауна осталось пятнадцать миль, Стайлз сонно дернулся и открыл глаза.

– Дерек, – хрипло позвал он.

– Дома поговорим, – отозвался Дерек, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

Стайлз потряс головой и тут же схватился за виски. Дерек сочувственно посмотрел на него, слушая, как тот причитает от боли.

– Больше никогда не буду столько пить, – проныл Стайлз. – Меня сейчас стошнит!

– Остановиться? – спросил Дерек, отъезжая к обочине.

– Нет, просто… – Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. – Пить хочу.

– Потерпи до дома.

– Ладно, – виновато ответил Стайлз, устраиваясь на сидении, чтобы ремень безопасности не впивался в кожу. Он отвернулся и посмотрел в окно на мелькающие вдоль дороги подсвеченные домики пригорода.

– А где твоя машина? – Дерек подождал, пока откроются ворота, и заехал к их гаражу.

– Оставил на университетской парковке. Ой, блядь!

– М? – уставился на него Дерек. – Что такое? Тошнит?

– Нет! – Стайлз ожесточенно выпутывался из ремня, но тот как назло не поддавался. Тогда Дерек молча нажал на фиксатор, чтобы отстегнуть ремень, и Стайлз почти свалился вперед к приборной панели. – Мне же завтра нужно на чем-то ехать на работу! – пробубнил он, уткнувшись в холодный черный пластик.

– Пойдем в дом, – Дерек забрал телефон и обошел машину. Он вытащил Стайлза из салона и подхватил на руки. Стайлз тут же пьяно захихикал.

– Вот ради этого стоит напиться еще раз, – усмехнулся он, когда Дерек сосредоточенно пытался найти в кармане ключи, стоя перед дверью в дом.

– Ага, – беззлобно отозвался Дерек и поставил его на ноги, прислонив к стенке.

– Ну, – пошатнувшись, снова заныл Стайлз. – Ну, Дерек! Отнеси меня в дом на руках!

– Ты уверен, что я не я обобью тобой все косяки, пока дотащу до кровати? – дверь наконец-то поддалась, Дерек перехватил Стайлза поудобнее и потащил в гостиную.

– Не-а!

– Ну, что мне с тобой делать? – Дерек захлопнул дверь и все-таки поднял Стайлза на руки. Тот удобно уцепился за него, обняв за шею.

– Отнести в кроватку? – невинно предположил Стайлз и ткнулся губами ему в подбородок. Дерек едва не уронил его на лестнице, когда Стайлз несколько раз слюняво попытался его поцеловать, но каждый раз попадал мимо.

Дерек бросил Стайлза на кровать и демонстративно брезгливо утер мокрые следы с шеи и подбородка – куда Стайлз сумел дотянуться.

– Как ты вообще умудрился встретиться с Питером? – он присел рядом.

Стайлз распластался по кровати, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, но вдруг подскочил на месте.

– Я не знаю! – принялся оправдываться Стайлз, тыкаясь лицом Дереку в шею. – Он вдруг позвонил и предложил сходить на встречу с риелтором! А я решил дать ему еще один шанс!

– Что?

– Питер купил квартиру где-то в Сохо, – объяснил Стайлз. – Дерек! Он же теперь постоянно будет таскаться к нам!

– Успокойся, – Дерек повернулся и погладил дрожащего Стайлза по спине. Тот вдруг крепко обнял Дерека за шею и громко зашептал:

– Дерек, я больше не хочу его никогда видеть! Он же дьявол, – лихорадочно бубнил Стайлз. Дерек закатил глаза, мысленно готовясь к дурацкой истерике – алкоголь плюс не принятый вовремя аддерал давали вот такой стремный эффект.

– Дьявол? Почему? – Дерек осторожно отодвинул Стайлза от себя и принялся его раздевать, но Стайлз снова вцепился в его предплечья, словно испуганная кошка.

– Не знаю! Мне кажется, если его побрить, у него на затылке окажется число зверя! – Стайлз потрогал свой затылок, выпустив одну руку Дерека.

– Так он просто напоил тебя? – улыбнулся Дерек.

– Угу, мы поцапались еще потом, – вздохнул Стайлз. – И я ушел ловить такси.

– А почему ты не позвонил мне?

Стайлз виновато опустил голову:

– Не хотел отвлекать тебя от работы. А номер Эрики набрался сам собой!

– Детка, послушай, – Дерек обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, – в следующий раз, что бы ни случилось, звони мне в первую очередь. Мы ведь это уже обсуждали.

– Да, но…

– Никаких но, Стайлз. – серьезно сказал Дерек. – Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался?

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и зажмурился, выпутываясь из его рук.

– Прости. Я не подумал.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Дерек, обессилено опускаясь на кровать и устраиваясь на коленях у Стайлза. – Как я могу сердиться на свою детку.

– Прости, – еще раз повторил Стайлз и погладил его по волосам.

– Так почему ты всё-таки так напился? – спросил Дерек. – Из-за Питера?

– А иначе с Питером нельзя! – Стайлз взбрыкнул и уселся на кровати, заставляя тоже Дерека подняться.

– Ну, спасибо, что хоть не убил его, – пробормотал Дерек, раздеваясь. От волнения он весь вспотел, и футболка неприятно пахла.

– Так я бы и не смог! – Стайлз сделал большие глаза. – У меня ведь с собой ни осинового кола, ни серебряных пуль не было!

– О Боже, – нервно рассмеялся Дерек, зачем-то представляя себе эту картину. – Серьезно, Стайлз? Сколько тебе лет?

– Ты знаешь, – отмахнулся от него Стайлз, принимаясь раздеваться и путаясь пальцами в мелких пуговицах рубашки. Расправившись с брюками, он подтянул сползшие боксеры и забрался под одеяло, мгновенно сворачиваясь клубком.

– Стайлз? – наугад позвал Дерек.

– Принеси, пожалуйста, аспирин, – попросил Стайлз из-под одеяла. – И воду.

Вздохнув, Дерек поплелся на кухню за таблетками и стаканом воды. Он вытащил упаковку с аспирином и, открыв холодильник, взял оттуда воду. Подумав, Дерек поставил все на стол и достал початую бутылку с бренди. Плеснув себе крошечную рюмку напитка, Дерек уселся за стол и крепко зажмурился. А ведь он не сразу почувствовал, что провел в нервном напряжении почти несколько часов. Оно отпустило только сейчас, когда Стайлз спокойно спал и пускал слюни на подушку в их спальне. Выпив горьковатого бренди, чтобы расслабиться, Дерек устало потер пальцами виски и сглотнул. Волнение отобрало все оставшиеся силы.

Стайлз уже наверняка видел десятый сон, когда Дерек все-таки вернулся в спальню и улегся рядом с ним под одеяло. Пододвинувшись ближе к горячему сонному Стайлзу, Дерек обнял его со спины и поцеловал в плечо.

– Доброй ночи, – пробормотал он.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Светофор несколько секунд помигал желтым и тут же сменился на зеленый сигнал с разрешающим поворотом. Проследив его, Дерек неспешно покатил вслед за потоком машин, направляющихся к Бруклинскому мосту. В это время дня были такие огромные пробки, что можно было около часа простоять в безуспешных попытках перебраться на другой остров.

– Ты точно не опаздываешь? – еще раз спросил Стайлз, немного смущенно поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Дерек, встретившись с ним взглядом, только покачал головой.

– Парни справятся без меня.

– От меня точно не пахнет?

Дерек сделал вид, что принюхивается: кроме обычного легкого запаха туалетной воды Стайлз ничем посторонним не пах. Кивнув, тот вытащил из сумки бутылку с водой, отвинтил крышку и принялся жадно хлебать воду.

– Боже, – простонал Стайлз, вытирая губы, – больше никогда не буду столько пить.

– Я поговорю с Питером на эту тему, – Дерек сочувственно погладил его плечо, не отвлекаясь от дороги. – Он больше ничего не говорил? Надолго он вернулся?

– Хм, – Стайлз допил оставшуюся воду и на автопилоте зашвырнул пустую бутылку на заднее сидение.

– Стайлз? – увидев, как Стайлз нагло мусорит прямо в салоне, Дерек отвлекся и, возмущенно сведя брови к переносице, повернулся к нему. – До ближайшей урны донести не судьба?

– Я думаю, – отмахнулся от него Стайлз, но все-таки полез вытаскивать закатившуюся под сидения бутылку. Как только он завис кверху задницей, растянувшись, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, Дерек мстительно звонко шлепнул по ягодице. Так, в воспитательных целях.

– Ауч! Ты сдурел? – Стайлз помахал у него перед лицом найденным мусором. – Вот. Доволен?

– Ага, – Дерек не сдержал ухмылки. Вообще-то Стайлз периодически мусорил в своей тачке, а потом с недоумевающим видом выгребал из салона целый пакет банок и оберток от всякой ерунды. Дерек, устав с ним бороться, просто попросил не мусорить в Камаро, когда они ездили куда-то вместе.

– Буду хорошим мальчиком и выброшу ее куда нужно, – Стайлз наконец-то перестал вертеться и, усевшись ровно, покосился на Дерека. – А еще вон ту упаковку от Читос с кетчупом и пустую банку Принглс. Кто-то опять ест всякую дрянь?

– Питер, – напомнил ему Дерек, вывернув на широкополосную магистраль, ведущую к мосту. – Ты так ничего не сказал.

– А, – улыбнулся Стайлз, задумавшись. – По-моему, он упоминал про богатого любовника. У них что-то не срослось, и Питер свалил.

– Вот как, – шестеренки внутри головы Дерека напряженно завертелись и защелкали, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Он, конечно, знал о пристрастиях своего дяди, но Питер никогда так открыто ни с кем не обсуждал свою личную жизнь.

– Они, кажется, познакомились на работе, – продолжил Стайлз. – Не помню подробностей. Вроде бы, один из его крупных заказчиков.

– Странно, что он рассказал об этом тебе, – хмыкнул Дерек. Он прибавил скорости, чтобы поскорее пересечь мост, и прикинул, через какую улицу быстрее будет выскочить к Бродвею.

– Мы выпили почти целую бутылку, – поморщился Стайлз. – Питер сказал, это специальная индейская настойка на травах.

– Это многое объясняет, – Дерек прекрасно понимал, о чем тот говорит. Питер пару раз привозил ему эту необычную текилу. Ощущения после нее были странными: можно было выпить почти всю бутылку, а опьянение наступало лишь спустя некоторое время. Дерек помнил, как попробовал текилу еще в Калифорнии. Питер тогда в очередной раз вернулся из Мексики, и так получилось, что ему пришлось узнать, чем на самом деле занимается его племянник. Сейчас Дерек сосредоточенно прикидывал, то ли эта волшебная текила действовала как сыворотка правды, то ли у Питера и вправду все так плохо, что он решил выговориться Стайлзу, которого откровенно недолюбливал.

– М-да? – Стайлз задумчиво почесался затылком о подголовник сидения. – Я до сих пор помню, как он обстебал меня, когда я перепутал Моне и Мане.

– Ты все еще это помнишь? – удивился Дерек.

– Конечно! Это такой удар по моему интеллекту, – тут же взвился Стайлз. – Я, конечно, всего лишь бакалавр в области литературы, а не сраный искусствовед, как твой дядюшка, но импрессионизм от абстрактности отличить могу!

– Так, ну все. Успокойся! – Дерек с опаской покосился на Стайлза, который с ровной точки разошелся до легкой истерики. Видимо, Питер его в свое время здорово задел.

– Я только одного не могу понять, – глубоко вдохнув, Стайлз уставился на дорогу перед собой. Они почти добрались до университета, в котором работал Стайлз, и Дерек сосредоточенно выискивал свободное место на битком забитой университетской парковке.

– М? – пробормотал Дерек, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Питер упоминал, что с тем парнем, ну, его любовником, что-то не так, – Стайлз прикусил губу, усиленно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. – Кажется, он был слепой. Или нет. На кой черт слепому сдались картины?

Стоило Стайлзу упомянуть слепого, как Дерек резко вдавил педаль газа, едва не вписавшись в задницу машины, медленно катящейся перед ними в поисках свободного места. Его будто ударили по затылку чем-то тяжелым, и теперь фантомная боль расползалась по всему телу, скапливаясь ледяной тяжестью в желудке. Ладони моментально вспотели, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Дерек прекрасно понимал, что таких совпадений просто не бывает. Точнее, он упорно пытался себя убедить в обратном: что упомянутый слепой парень – кто-то другой, а вовсе не Дюкалион, который вернулся, чтобы закончить начатое.

– Дерек? – взволнованно позвал Стайлз, Дерек тут же пришел в себя и перестал ожесточенно сжимать руль.

– Прости, я задумался, – сипло откликнулся он. – Ты что-то говорил?

В попытках отвлечься, Дерек снова огляделся и вскоре заметил машину Стайлза, стоящую чуть поодаль от мест парковки для преподавателей. Он бездумно повернул руль и поехал к выезду с территории университета.

– Я попросил остановиться возле моей машины, – настойчиво повторил Стайлза. – Мне нужно забрать тетради.

– Точно, – кивнул Дерек, неуклюже маневрируя. Он проехал между двумя замешкавшимися водителями и приблизился к черной Хонде Стайлза.

– Я пойду, – вздохнул Стайлз, притягивая его к себе. – Мне пора.

Дерек рассеянно обнял его, быстро поцеловал и погладил по щеке. Его все еще не покидало нехорошее предчувствие насчет парня Питера. Впрочем, знай бы Дюкалион, что Дерек жив и здоров, а Питер – его дядя, он вряд ли бы выжидал так долго, прежде чем нанести удар.

– Береги себя, – пробормотал Дерек, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. Тот непонимающе уставился в ответ.

– Ты странный. Все в порядке? – взгляд Стайлза стал цепким.

– Все путем, – кивнул Дерек. – Вспомнил кое о чем.

– Ладно, – Стайлз отстегнулся, перекинул ремень сумки через плечо и открыл дверь, выбираясь наружу.

– До вечера? – улыбнулся Дерек, а Стайлз отзеркалил его улыбку и помахал рукой:

– До вечера, мистер Хейл.

Дерек простоял посреди парковки несколько минут, которые по ощущениям растянулись на пару долгих часов. Его не покидало ощущение, что это все ему снится, и сейчас он ущипнет себя, проснется, и обязательно позвонит Питеру. А тот подтвердит, что загадочный слепой парень – всего лишь очередной его поклонник, и что таких совпадений быть не может.

Проводив взглядом Стайлза, который поднимался по ступенькам, ведущим ко входу в университет, Дерек вдруг почувствовал, что сильнее всего боится не за себя, а за Стайлза. Оказавшись в таком дурацком положении, вынужденный скрывать правду, Дерек не мог защитить Стайлза на все сто процентов. Но все же, кое-что он мог сделать. Вытащив телефон, Дерек поискал номер на букву «Д» и нажал кнопку вызова.

– Дэнни? – сказал он, когда в трубке ответил сонный мужской голос. – У меня есть для тебя работа.

Коротко поговорив с Дэнни про маячок, который нужно поставить на машину Стайлза, Дерек принялся искать другой номер. Ему хотелось успокоить свою паранойю и выяснить все подробности.

– Привет, Дерек, – раздалось из динамика.

– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, – сразу начал Дерек.

– Приезжай, – спокойно ответил Питер. – Записывай адрес.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

– Я многое повидал, – Питер вальяжно расселся в огромном кресле и еще раз оглядел Дерека с ног до головы. – И все дерьмо. Везде дерьмо.

В реальность Дерек возвращался постепенно. Он влил в себя еще одну рюмку текилы, заботливо подсунутую Питером, и потряс головой. То, что рассказал Питер, никак не хотело укладываться в голове, а заодно и превращало все накопленное спокойствие в бесконечный, мелькающий яркими вспышками, хаос.

– Почему ты не рассказал мне сразу? – пробормотал Дерек, растирая пальцами виски. Во рту все еще был горьковатый привкус текилы, и, похоже, благословленный индейцами алкоголь медленно, но верно начинал действовать.

– А зачем? Его бизнес разросся, – усмехнулся Питер. – Знаешь, за сколько толкают унцию порошка в Ист-Сайде?

– Около двух штук, – предположил Дерек, наливая себе еще рюмку терпкого напитка.

– Почти три штуки, – Питер переплел пальцы и слегка сполз по спинке кресла вниз. – А теперь умножь на грузоподъемность машины.

– Солидная сумма.

– Вот именно. Так что, пока ты обеспечиваешь эту стабильную прибыль, Дюку нет смысла тебя убирать, – Питер пожал плечами. – Ты всего лишь винтик в хорошо отлаженном механизме. Зачем ему портить какую-то деталь?

– То есть… – начал Дерек.

– То есть, все было о`кей, пока ты не узнал имя таинственного поставщика этого черного… Вернона? – Питер пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая имя.  
– Бойд, – Дерек вздохнул, чувствуя себя по меньшей мере идиотом.

Когда Бойд объяснял условия сотрудничества, Дерек быстро согласился, потому что не видел во всей схеме опасности лично для себя. До территории мастерской грузовик ехал сам по себе, а после – за ним присматривали бойцы Джексона. Куда именно шел грузовик, он понятия не имел. Впрочем, о том, кто направлял машину в Нью-Йорк – тоже. Быть посредником в таком бизнесе казалось Дереку непыльным делом. Почти ноль ответственности в обмен на лишние двести тысяч зеленых на счет. Остальной доход приносила автомастерская.

– Единственное, чего тебе стоит опасаться, – неспешно продолжил Питер, разливая по рюмкам остатки текилы, – так это непредвиденных обстоятельств. Дюкалион слишком жадный. Если что-то пойдет не так...

– Я посредник, – пробормотал Дерек, пытаясь убедить себя, что не увяз в делах с Дюкалионом почти по шею.

– И это он тоже знает, – Питер поднес ко рту рюмку и облизнулся. – Он весьма рад, что ты не умер тогда в Калифорнии.

– Лучше бы я там сдох, – огрызнулся Дерек, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. От долгого сидения на неудобном стуле мышцы затекли. Алкоголь все еще уютно перекатывался в крови, но Дерека почти не шатало.

– Знаешь, что такое bolito? – выпив текилу, Питер вытянул ноги и устроился еще удобнее. Точь-в-точь как в старые добрые времена, когда он приходил к мелкому Дереку, чтобы почитать ему на ночь что-нибудь из Джека Лондона, пока его родители были в отъезде.

– Блюдо какое-нибудь? – наугад предположил Дерек. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось увидеть Стайлза; обнять его и прижать к себе, чтобы снова почувствовать под ногами устойчивую землю. Отогнав ненужные сейчас сентиментальные мысли, Дерек поплелся по направлению к ванной, чтобы умыться и окончательно протрезветь.

– Это металлическая петля с механизмом, – голос Питера стал чуть громче, чтобы Дерек наверняка его услышал сквозь шум льющейся воды. – Набрасывается на шею жертвы и постепенно затягивается до тех пор, пока голова не отделится от тела. Ничего не напоминает?

Дерек поежился, представляя себе эту картину. Про дикие, бесчеловечные нравы, царящие в бандитских районах Мексики, он был наслышан более чем. Курьеры-мексиканцы часто рассказывали, что в мусорных баках их района находили обезглавленные тела, либо же разрубленные на куски трупы.

– В Хуаресе это обыденное дело – найти труп без головы или голову без трупа. Дюк устроил мне целую экскурсию, пока мы были в Мексике, – вздохнул Питер, когда Дерек вернулся в комнату. Было видно, что Питера снова накрыло и сейчас он вряд ли соображает, что говорит.

– Он ведь не слепой, так? – спросил Дерек.

– Я продал ему коллекцию индейских статуэток из Игуала-де-ла-Индепенденсия, – Питер потянулся. – Как думаешь, он слепой?

В голове прояснялось, и Дерек снова попытался соединить все нити этой истории.

– Металлический трос режет сонную артерию, и кровь брызжет на зрителей. А потом все идут домой, – устало выдохнул Питер, и Дерек ощутил, как к горлу ощутимо подкатывает тошнота.

– Мило, – только и смог выдавить он в ответ.

Питер кое-как встал, но тут же пошатнулся, удержавшись за деревянный подлокотник. Тогда Дерек аккуратно усадил его обратно, а потом на всякий случай поставил пустую бутылку и рюмки на пол.

– Мило, – подтвердил он заплетающимся языком. – Подумай об этом на досуге, посредник.

– Заткнись, – отмахнулся Дерек. – И да, в следующий раз не предлагай Стайлзу с тобой пить.

Стоило Дереку упомянуть имя Стайлза, как Питер заинтересованно поднял голову и ухмыльнулся.

– Мне все больше нравится твой пацан. Жаль, что все так, – с трудом проговорил он, разведя руками. – Или ты ждешь подходящего момента?

– Ты пьян, – отрезал Дерек, забирая лежащую на диване кожанку. Он накинул куртку на плечи и взялся за ручку двери, когда Питер снова заговорил:

– Знаешь, почему Иисус не родился в Мексике?

– Неа, – Дерек оглянулся на него. – Почему?

– Не нашли трех мудрецов и целку, – пьяно ухмыльнулся Питер, окончательно сползая вниз.

Дерек поспешно закрыл за собой дверь. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось – так это восстановить расшатанное душевное равновесие. Но в новых, хищных условиях дальше оставаться в своей ракушке и отрицать шумящий совсем рядом огромный океан, было, действительно, глупо. Конечно, Дерек понимал, что его оторванность от реального положения дел на Стейтен-Айленде когда-нибудь сыграет с ним злую шутку, но он и не предполагал, что судьба решит поступить с ним вот так.

«Не пытайся сопротивляться им, – вспомнил вдруг Дерек слова Дитона, своего бухгалтера и адвоката в одном лице, – просто возглавь их».  
Дитон каждый раз дарил бесценные дельные советы, но Дерек отмахивался и говорил, что его это не касается. Зато теперь, кажется, настало время воспользоваться хоть одним из них.

В кармане завибрировал телефон и вскоре разразился какой-то дурацкой мелодией-рингтоном. Мгновенно сообразив, кто звонит, Дерек вытащил трубку и нажал на прием:

– Привет, детка, – сказал он, спускаясь к подземной парковке.

– Привет! – бодро откликнулся Стайлз. – Я уже успел соскучиться по тебе!

– Но мы же расстались часа два назад, – Дерек поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается. Голос Стайлза почти заставил снова ощутить его присутствие рядом. Вспомнив, как утром Стайлз разбудил его, забравшись под одеяло, и принялся неспешно сосать; Дерек почувствовал, что сердце заходится от затапливающей его нежности.

– Я хотел похвастаться, – Стайлз, кажется, тоже улыбался. – Завтра я буду вести занятия в подгруппе первокурсников. Вторую, правда, все равно возьмет на себя мистер Фишер, но…

– Поздравляю, – просто ответил Дерек, нащупывая в кармане ключи от Камаро. – Добился своего?

– Ага, – в трубке послышалось приглушенное чавканье. – Взял силой.

– Ты у меня умница, – Дерек уселся на сидение и пристегнулся. – До вечера?

– До вечера, – ответил Стайлз. – Вернешься поздно?

– Пока не знаю, – Дерек посмотрел прямо перед собой, концентрируясь на одной точке – блестящем боковом зеркале припаркованного напротив джипа. – Много дел.

– А, – понимающе протянул Стайлз. – Ладно.

Засунув телефон в карман куртки, Дерек поспешно вырулил на улицу. После разговора с Питером у него действительно сразу обнаружилось слишком много дел, которые бы следовало уладить вовремя.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Айзек вернулся с тремя коробками пиццы. Дерек равнодушно посмотрел на него и прикрыл глаза, когда Айзек поставил перед ним пакет.

– Меня что, одну не смущает то, что это были грузовики Дюкалиона? – вздохнув, Эрика потянулась к верхней коробке и сняла с нее крышку. В комнате тут же запахло свежей выпечкой, аппетитно подтаявшим сыром и сладковатыми специями, Дерек против своей же воли принюхался и сглотнул слюну.

– Похоже на то, – сказал он, осторожно отделяя себе кусок пиццы.

– Мое шестое чувство тоже молчит, – Скотт раскрыл вторую пиццу, отделил себе часть и ловко устроил кусок на салфетке.

– Я даже знаю почему, – насмешливо фыркнула Эрика, облизывая перепачканные в соусе пальцы. – Причина носит очаровательные клетчатые мини-юбки и леггинсы с супергероями.

– Заткнитесь, – оборвал их Айзек, сосредоточенно откусывая от своей части пиццы. – Надо подумать, что нам теперь делать.

– А что тут думать? – спросил Дерек. – У кого какие варианты?

– Усилить охрану? – Скотт облизнул губы. – Встречать грузовик прямо в Нью-Джерси и конвоировать его к мастерской.

– А чьи территории возле моста Аутербридж? – хмуро поинтересовался Дерек. – Напомни-ка мне.

– Ублюдочные итальяшки Большого Джимми, – подсказала Эрика. – Не думаю, что они слишком опасны. Шума много, а угрозы почти ноль.  
Доев свою часть пиццы, Дерек утерся салфеткой и сыто откинулся на спинку кресла. Скотт подкинул правильную идею. В свое время Дерек не подумал, что присматривать за товаром до того, как он попадет к ним мастерскую, было более логичным, чем оставлять все как есть, даже если эта схема работала без сбоев. Мешало только одно – весь остров делился на квадраты, которые держали многочисленные мелкие группировки. В основном, это были итальянцы и черные. К нему в Уодсворт они соваться опасались, но так же не любили чужаков и на своей территории.

– Договоримся с ними по-хорошему, – решил Дерек. – Лайтхаус Хилл держит знакомый Бойда, а с парнями из Аннадейл что-нибудь придумаем. Их, кажется, немного.

– Когда прибудет следующий грузовик? – Айзек дожевывал пиццу, равнодушно поглядывая в окно. – Как обычно, в четверг?

– Через несколько дней. Бойд сказал, что позвонит сам.

– Так может, пора звонить Джексону уже сейчас? – улыбнулся Скотт. – Зачем откладывать все на последний момент?

– Маккол прав, – Эрика принялась рассматривать свои ногти.

– Вы же понимаете, к чему это приведет? – глухо спросил Дерек. – Если мы их подвинем, то…

Он не договорил, потому что зазвонил лежащий на столе телефон. На экране высветилось «Джексон», и Дерек ответил, одновременно переключаясь на громкую связь.

– Дерек, это Джимми! – быстро заговорил запыхавшийся Джексон. – Это он к нам трупы подбрасывал!

– Джексон? – переспросил Дерек, кивая остальным, чтобы молчали. – Что случилось? Как вы на него вышли?

– Проследили за домом Джои, – в трубке послышался звон разбитого стекла и несколько выстрелов подряд.

– Эй? – позвала Эрика. – Ты там живой?

– О, вы все в сборе, – откашлявшись, продолжил Джексон. – Да, мои парни только что убрали последних. Эти ублюдки терроризировали район и грабили мелкие магазины. Не думаю, что кто-то будет оплакивать Джимми и его банду.

– Отлично, – выдохнул нависший рядом Айзек, но Дерек отодвинулся от него.

– Чувствую себя сраным Робин Гудом, – фыркнул Джексон в трубку.

– Джексон, есть разговор, – Дерек пододвинул мобильник ближе. – Не телефонный, разумеется.

– Хм, – в трубке на какое-то время замолчали. – Давай встретимся на Манхэттене в семь. У меня еще кое-какие дела.

Кое-какие дела наверняка подразумевали Лидию или что-то связанное с ней, но Дерек быстро согласился.

– Да, хорошо. Я позвоню, – он нажал отбой и посмотрел на склонившихся над столом Скотта, Эрику и Айзека. – Слышали?

– Угу, – отозвался Айзек. – Что бы это все значило?

– Это значит, что Калифорнийские волки теперь короли горы на всей южной части Стейтен-Айленда, – пропела Эрика, улыбаясь.

Дерек не слишком разделял всеобщего восторга. Конечно, он был рад, что проблема неожиданно разрешилась сама собой, и ему не пришлось марать руки, но было что-то такое, что выбивало его из колеи. Дерек так не хотел ввязываться во все грязные дела и иметь какие-то связи с бандами на острове, что, в конце концов, слишком сильно застрял в этом дурно пахнущем болоте. И чем дальше он шел, тем глубже проваливался. На Стейтен-Айленде, было потише, а разборки не имели такого размаха, как в Калифорнии, поэтому Дерек все же видел для себя шанс выбраться из преступного мира живым и на обеих ногах.

Вспомнив что, опаздывает к Дэнни, Дерек поспешно поднялся с места, а потом подхватил телефон и куртку.

– М-м-м, Дерек… – неловко начал Скотт, и Дерек оглянулся на него:

– Ну?

– Во сколько ты поедешь домой? – смущенно спросил Скотт. – Или я могу договориться со Стайлзом…

– Да говори ты прямо, – Дерек раздраженно подтолкнул его.

– Он хочет наведаться в гости к Кире, но боится. А вы соседи, – ответила за Скотта Эрика. – Так, Маккол? Хочешь залезть в трусики к этой азиаточке?

Глядя, как смущенно покраснел Скотт, Дерек почему-то внутренне порадовался за него. У Маккола почти ни с кем не было ничего серьезного после того, как он расстался с Эллисон. А вспомнив, какими глазами он смотрел на Киру, Дерек сам не заметил, как улыбнулся:

– Я могу тебе доверить отвезти Стайлза домой? Он заканчивает в шесть тридцать, – сказал он. – Заберешь его у Колумбийского университета и доставишь в Бейтаун.

– Понял! – радостно подпрыгнул Скотт, отмахиваясь от брошенного Эрикой кусочка консервированного ананаса.

– Смотри в штаны не наделай от радости, – хмыкнула Эрика, но Скотт ее уже не слушал.

– А он что, опять умудрился сломаться? – уточнил он. – Я же только недавно осматривал его тачку.

– Не-а, – вздохнул Дерек. – Заскочу к Дэнни, он поставит маячок и камеру в салоне. Он сам пригонит машину. Так что…

– Окей, – понимающе кивнул Скотт.

– Может, ты ему еще и радио-няню установишь? – поинтересовался Айзек. – Стайлз не такой беспомощный, как ты думаешь.

– Может, и установлю, – огрызнулся Дерек в ответ. – Тебя это не касается.

– Ладно, – протянул Айзек и отвернулся к столу, чтобы доесть пиццу.

– У меня есть номер Стайлза, – Скотт покопался в списке контактов, подошел к Дереку и сунул ему под нос телефон с найденным номером. – Его?

– Да, – кивнул Дерек и оглянулся на остальных. – Я вернусь через несколько часов. Айзек, проследи, чтобы коробки с запчастями уложили ровно, а не как в прошлый раз.

– Я прослежу, – Эрика с силой похлопала Айзека между лопаток, подталкивая на выход. – Не беспокойся.

Дерек проверил, есть ли у него ключи от машины Стайлза, еще раз огляделся и вышел из офиса.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Свернув с основного шоссе на дорогу, ведущую в Бейтаун, Дерек проехал еще несколько миль и остановился на обочине. Он вытащил телефон, поискал программу слежения, скинутую Дэнни, и запустил ее. Ему не терпелось протестировать ее как можно скорее; пришлось потерпеть из-за Джексона – тот отнял слишком много времени.

На экране появился синий маячок. Он стоял на одном месте где-то западнее Бруклина, и Дерек тут же стал прикидывать, через сколько времени Дэнни сможет пригнать машину обратно, как они и договаривались. Решив на всякий случай уточнить, Дерек закрыл программу и набрал номер Дэнни.

– И где ты? – спросил Дерек, как только гудки прекратились.

– Прости, Мигель, у меня появилось одно срочное дело, – выдохнул Дэнни в трубку, и Дерек на всякий случай осторожно прислушался: где-то на заднем фоне ему почудились странные причмокивающие звуки, а сам Дэнни дышал слишком подозрительно.

– Так, – Дерек зажмурился и попытался сконцентрироваться, чтобы не начать орать. – Почему моя тачка все еще в Бруклине?

– О, черт! – сдавленно застонал Дэнни, причмокивания стали звучать приглушенно, а потом и вовсе затихли.

– Эй!

– Я отправил Мэтта отогнать ее, – Дэнни снова появился в эфире. – Не беспокойся, он свой парень.

– Что еще за Мэтт? – уточнил Дерек. Он знал только одного человека с таким именем – так звали одного из его механиков.

– Дэлер, – пояснил Дэнни. – Он из твоих. Периодически чинит мне тачку и притаскивает улетную травку.

– Ладно, – Дерек вздохнул. – Позвони ему и скажи, чтобы поторапливался.

– О’кей, – сказал Дэнни. – До связи.

Отключившись, Дерек бросил трубку на сидение, завел мотор и поехал к дому.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

В окнах кухни все еще горел свет. Дерек покосился на часы приборной панели и вздохнул: полночь, а Стайлз, видимо, еще даже не собирался ложиться спать. Вспомнив о том, что завтра у него серьезный день, Дерек заехал в гараж, припарковался и вышел на дорожку, ведущую к дому.  
С улицы послышался шорох шин, и едва слышно подъехала машина. Так, словно водитель старался двигаться как можно тише. Еще раз прислушавшись, Дерек остановился и подождал, что будет дальше. Двери со скрипом разъехались в стороны, и на дороге показалась стайлзова Хонда.

Вдруг входная дверь распахнулась, и Стайлз, подслеповато щурясь в темноте, выглянул во двор.

– Дерек, это ты? – позвал он.

Повинуясь какому-то странному внутреннему порыву, Дерек метнулся на веранду и схватился за дверную ручку.

– Детка, пожалуйста, зайди в дом, – негромко произнес он, с силой закрывая дверь. Стайлз послушно отошел – Дерек расслышал его шаги в гостиной и обернулся.

Мэтт припарковался у самого гаража, заглушил двигатель и выбрался наружу. Он принялся с таким интересом рассматривать дом, что Дерек моментально ощутил, как его неимоверно бесит присутствие чужака на своей территории.

– Милое логово. Не думал, что Волк со Стейтен-Айленда живет в таком уютном доме, – произнес Мэтт, криво усмехнувшись. Он бросил Дереку ключи от машины, тот поймал их и сунул в карман.

– Насмотрелся? – Дерек подошел ближе и кивнул на Хонду. – Забирайся, подкину тебя до метро.

– Ага, – Мэтт еще раз облизнул взглядом веранду со светлыми плетеными креслами и небольшие подвесные качели, болтающиеся на балке, – все, что, видимо, удалось рассмотреть в полумраке, и будто нехотя оглянулся на Дерека.

– Не тормози, – нетерпеливо позвал Дерек, оперевшись на прохладный бок машины.

– Иду, – Мэтт сунул руки в карманы и уселся на пассажирское сидение. – До Дайкер-Хайтс и Семьдесят девятой подкинешь?

Прикинув расстояние от дома до Центрального Бруклина, Дерек согласно кивнул. Он еще раз покосился на дом и облегченно выдохнул, когда увидел темные окна.

Всю дорогу до нужной станции метро они с Мэттом провели в напряженном молчании. По-видимому, Дэлер не знал, что у него спросить и все время настороженно поглядывал по сторонам, а сам Дерек не желал начинать разговор. Он чертовски вымотался за целый день, и все, чего ему хотелось – так это быстро перекусить, забраться под одеяло вместе со Стайлзом и отключиться до завтрашнего утра. Высадив Мэтта у какого-то неприметного дома, в переулке рядом с которым был вход в метро, Дерек вернулся обратно.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Дерек тихонько прикрыл дверь и, стараясь не шуметь, щелкнул замком, закрывая ее. Он оглянулся в сторону темной гостиной, но его тут же толкнули в спину и прижали ко входной двери, а в затылок ощутимо уткнулся прохладный ствол.

– Мистер Хейл, – раздался над самым ухом негромкий голос Стайлза одновременно со щелчком предохранителя. – Стой, где стоишь.

Прежде чем Дерек сообразил, что делает, он резко повернулся, перехватил руку, все еще держащую пистолет, почти до хруста сжал запястье и рывком толкнул Стайлза к двери. Тот удивленно вскрикнул, и это мгновенно отрезвило Дерека. Сам он ничего не понимал, потому что сердце шумно колотилось, заглушая все посторонние звуки. Отняв пистолет, Дерек зашвырнул его на диван в гостиной.

– Никогда не наставляй пистолет на человека, если не собираешься стрелять, – вкрадчиво произнес Дерек Стайлзу на ухо. Тот дрожал, все еще опираясь на дверь обеими ладонями, и смотрел перед собой.

– Дерек? – сглотнул Стайлз, рвано выдыхая. Он вдруг слегка прогнулся и потерся задницей о его пах. Дерек наугад накрыл ладонью член Стайлза и судорожно выдохнул, ощутив крепкий стояк, прикрытый мягкими домашними брюками.

– Да? – шепнул Дерек.

Стайлз резко повернулся и бросился вперед, заваливая его на спину. От неожиданности Дерек не устоял на ногах и не слишком мягко приземлился на ковер в гостиной. Стайлз тут же навис сверху и дрожащими пальцами полез расстегивать его джинсы.

– Вот так, – приговаривал он, перехватывая их члены, но сразу же зашипел от дискомфорта – насухую дрочить было не слишком приятно. Тогда Стайлз быстро облизнул ладонь и задвигал ей, ожесточенно отдрачивая.

Дерек почувствовал, что сонливость и усталость как рукой сняло. Во всем теле пульсировало разгорающееся возбуждение, а весь окружающий мир сконцентрировался на ладони, плотно обхватывающей его член. Стайлз приятно давил на него, лежа сверху; он просто приспустил штаны, навалился на Дерека и горячо дышал ему в шею.

– Детка, – задохнулся Дерек, когда Стайлз ощутимо прихватил зубами кожу и засосал. Он погладил Стайлза по спине, с нажимом провел ладонями вниз и сжал ягодицы, слегка разведя их. Под одобрительные вздохи Стайлза, Дерек облизнул пальцы и осторожно втолкнул в него сразу два. Стайлз поерзал, видимо, слабо соображая, что делать: тереться о член или насаживаться на требовательно надавливающие пальцы. Стоило Дереку немного приподняться, чтобы толкнуться глубже, как Стайлз слабо застонал и безвольно упал на него. Дерек слышал, как стучит его сердце, а между животами становится липко от спермы, но до своего оргазма он еще не добрался.

– Что сделать? – Стайлз поднял голову, не глядя сполз с него на пол, и перевернулся на спину. И тогда Дерек перелег на него и, приподнявшись, встал над ним на колени. Стайлз распахнул глаза и расфокусированно уставился на маячащий прямо перед его лицом член. Он привстал, опершись на локти, и приоткрыл рот, разглядывая Дерека.

– Ничего, я… – Дерек не договорил, потому что Стайлз дернул его за бедра к себе ближе и опустился на пол. Высунув язык, Стайлз широко лизнул по всей длине нависший над ним член и обхватил губами головку. Дерек сосредоточился на ласкающем его мокром языке, зачем-то потрогал придерживающую его бедро ладонь Стайлза, зажмурился и кончил. На губах и щеке Стайлза остались белесые капли, но он стер их пальцем, отправил его в рот и жадно облизнулся. Обессиленный, Дерек свалился рядом со Стайлзом и, взяв его за руку, переплел пальцы.

– Нам определенно стоит все это обсудить, – отдышавшись, сказал Стайлз. Он устало поднялся, подтянул штаны и уселся, прислонившись спиной к дивану.

– Где ты взял пистолет? – только и смог спросить Дерек, придя в себя.

Хмыкнув, Стайлз дотянулся до лежащего на диване пистолета и взял его в руки.

– Вообще-то это мой вопрос.

– Я могу объяснить, – Дерек сел. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, он отчетливо видел, как Стайлз вертит в руках опасную игрушку, рассматривая ее со всех сторон.

– Ну, попробуй, – разрешил Стайлз.

– У меня нервная работа, – опустив глаза, выдавил из себя Дерек. – А это так, для подстраховки.

– Серьезно? – Стайлз вскинул брови.

Дерек промолчал.

– Я уже давно понял, что никаким дизайном ты не занимаешься, – после длительной паузы заговорил Стайлз. – И от тебя все время пахнет только тачками и машинным маслом.

– Как ты это понял? – хмыкнул Дерек.

– Газону на заднем дворе пиздец, а ты даже не замечаешь, – улыбнулся Стайлз, отложив пистолет в сторону. – Я думал поймать тебя за руку, сказать «Эй, цветовод, я растреплю тебе букет!» и устроить скандал, но…

– Но? – повторил за ним Дерек, пододвигаясь к Стайлзу ближе. Он погладил его лодыжки и ступни, но Стайлз вздрогнул от легкой щекотки и поспешно перебрался на диван.

– Но ты пиздец как меня заводишь, плохой парень, – смущенно добавил Стайлз, и Дерек даже сквозь темноту почувствовал, что тот покраснел.

– Не такой уж и плохой, – вздохнул Дерек, положив голову на колени Стайлза.

– Там, в сейфе, еще было несколько пакетиков с порошком, – Стайлз провел пальцами по его волосам. – Зачем они?

– Айзек забыл их в Камаро, – подумав, вспомнил Дерек, – года полтора назад, когда я отвозил его пьяного домой.

– Так это все-таки кокаин? – уточнил Стайлз.

– А ты думал – что? – Дерек улыбнулся. – Сахарная пудра?

– Пыльца фей, – Стайлз шлепнул его по затылку и столкнул с колен. Поднявшись, Дерек растер шею и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Как ты нашел сейф?

– Ну, – Стайлз развел руками, – Скотт умотал к Кире, а я решил пойти в подвал покачаться. Ты же помнишь, что завтра за день?

– Угу, – откликнулся Дерек, вспоминая, что у него завтра не менее важный день – встреча с федералом Рафаэлем.

– Так вот, я на месте усидеть не мог, решил скинуть напряжение, – увлеченно жестикулируя, рассказывал Стайлз. – Потом вспомнил, что не принял аддерал и пошел за таблетками. На лестнице промахнулся мимо выключателя и снес картину со стены. Ты вообще в курсе, что под настенными картинами сейфы прячут только идиоты?

– Только идиоты, – эхом повторил Дерек.

– И код я угадал с первого раза, – Стайлз так и светился от гордости. – Не знал, что у мистера Хейла случаются приступы сентиментальности.

– Не трудно было догадаться, да? – Дерек покачал головой. При выборе комбинации цифр для кода у него не было других вариантов, кроме как взять ту дату, о которой знали только он и Стайлз. – А ты что, умеешь стрелять?

– Кое-кто забыл, что у меня отец – шериф? – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Да я умею стрелять лет с пятнадцати. Отцу было проще научить меня, чем отбиваться. Ну я и…

– Так ты у меня тоже опасный, детка? – Дерек подсел к нему на диван и приобнял за плечи.

– Чертовски опасный, – согласился Стайлз и покосился на светящиеся в темноте цифры на часах. – Так, опасный парень, пора спать. Иди в душ и ложись.

– Иди первым, – Дерек потер глаза. – Хочу поужинать.

– Ладно, – кивнул Стайлз, поднимаясь.

Он взбежал вверх по лестнице, и вскоре Дерек услышал, как в ванной зашумела вода. Простояв так несколько минут, Дерек ушел на кухню.   
Подумав, он вытащил несколько кусков хлеба для тостов и заглянул в холодильник в поисках сыра, решив не заморачиваться серьезным ужином. Дерек распилил оставшийся сыр тонкими ломтиками, уложил их на хлеб и сунул тарелку в микроволновку. Наспех перекусив, Дерек налил себе стакан апельсинового сока и снова прислушался – наверху было тихо.

Как же хорошо, подумалось Дереку, что Стайлз принял всю правду так легко и не стал докапываться до самой сути. Наверное, у него был какой-то свой лимит, который за сегодня уже израсходовался. Прислонившись лбом к прохладной стене, Дерек шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как с плеч спала если не гора, то что-то примерно такое же тяжелое.

Дерек поднялся по лестнице и заглянул в спальню. Стайлз лежал, накрывшись с головой одеялом, и едва слышно сонно дышал. Скинув с себя футболку и джинсы, Дерек забросил их в корзину для белья и зашел в душевую кабину. Горячий душ мигом смыл всю накопившуюся за день усталость, и Дерек вышел из ванной относительно свежим и бодрым.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, одеяло было небрежно откинуто в сторону, а Стайлза в комнате не обнаружилось. Дерек вытащил из комода с бельем чистые боксеры и надел их.

– Стайлз? – позвал Дерек. Он заглянул в соседнюю комнату и, не найдя Стайлза и там, спустился вниз.

На кухне горел свет, а Стайлз сидел ссутулившись и обнимал себя за ноги.

– Чего не спишь? – Дерек пододвинул второй стул, уселся и перетянул Стайлза к себе на колени.

– Мысли всякие не дают уснуть, – пожаловался Стайлз, приваливаясь к нему горячим боком.

– Ты насчет…

Стайлз быстро прижал палец к его губам, и Дерек послушно замолчал.

– Не только, – ответил Стайлз. – Волнуюсь перед первым занятием.

– Ты справишься, – Дерек поцеловал его в шею. – Пойдем спать? Или подогреть тебе молока с медом?

Когда Стайлз рассеянно кивнул, Дерек ссадил его на стул, а сам подошел к холодильнику и вытащил упаковку молока. Он налил его в чашку и снова заглянул в холодильник, выискивая там порционные упаковки с медом. Подхватив одну, Дерек вылил её содержимое в молоко и поставил чашку разогреваться.

– Ты такой офигенный, – вдруг сказал Стайлз, который все время наблюдал за ним. – Я готов простить тебе все, что угодно.

– Ты так говоришь, будто я действительно совершил что-то ужасное, – Дерек подождал, пока микроволновка нагреет молоко, вытащил чашку и поставил ее перед Стайлзом.

– Ну, теперь у меня есть вилка, чтобы снимать спагетти с ушей, – Стайлз отпил немного молока и облизнул губы. – Я не злюсь, просто…

– Детка, – Дерек покачал головой.

– Я ведь все время подозревал, – вздохнул Стайлз. – И все ждал, что наступит день, когда отношения между нами изменятся. В худшую сторону.

– Такого не будет, – тихо ответил Дерек, подходя ближе. – До тех пор, пока ты сам не захочешь.

– Теперь я буду больше за тебя бояться, – Стайлз поднял на него глаза. – Кто приезжал сегодня вечером?

– Мэтт. Он работает в мастерской, – Дерек погладил его по голове, и Стайлз потерся затылком о его ладонь, отзываясь на эту простую ласку. – Пригнал твою Хонду.

– Я так понимаю, ее забирали не на плановый техосмотр? – Стайлз легонько прикусил гладящие его пальцы.

– Установили маячок, – кивнул Дерек. – Для твоей же безопасности.

– Вот как, – хмыкнул Стайлз, допивая молоко. – Так теперь мне не сходить налево?

– Разве что с Лидией, – Дерек улыбнулся. – Пойдем спать, а? Иначе завтра я вытряхну тебя из постели и силой потащу в душ.

– Опасный парень мне угрожает, – пожаловался Стайлз чашке.

– Стайлз.

– Иду, – буркнул Стайлз, поднимаясь. Он вымыл за собой чашку и поставил ее обратно в шкафчик. Дерек перехватил его поперек груди и подтолкнул к лестнице, но Стайлз выпутался и побежал наверх. Дерек не стал его догонять.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Противный электронный писк будильника раздался откуда-то сбоку, и Дерек на автопилоте высунул руку из-под теплого одеяла в попытках нащупать источник шума. Исключительно, чтобы переставить будильник на двадцать минут позже. Стайлз сонно завозился рядом и откатился к другой стороне кровати, нагло утаскивая одеяло вместе с собой.

– Стайлз, – хрипло позвал Дерек, взглянув на часы. По-видимому, Стайлз поставил будильник на еще более раннее время, чтобы спокойно собраться, а не бегать по всему дому в поисках своих вещей. Это было что-то новенькое.

Замотанный в одеяло Стайлз издал неопределенный звук и повертелся, окончательно раскрывая Дерека. Несмотря на раннее утро, Дерек чувствовал себя бодро и не хотел спать. Чего было не сказать о Стайлзе, который еще долго не мог уняться, когда они наконец-то добрались до кровати.

Дерек переставил сигнал будильника, сообразив, что Стайлз не желает отлипать от постели, потому что у него в запасе есть достаточно времени. Поежившись, Дерек улегся на спину и, зевнув, потянулся до сладкого хруста в суставах. Ему было на удивление легко, и предстоящая встреча с федералом почему-то совсем не беспокоила. В конце концов, он ведь всего лишь сведет Джексона с Рафаэлем, а сам останется не при делах.  
Быстро сбегав отлить, Дерек вернулся в комнату, чтобы все-таки заставить Стайлза подняться.

– Стайлз! – настойчиво сказал Дерек и ухватился за край одеяла, чтобы размотать этот плотно скрученный кокон со Стайлзом внутри.

– Еще пять минут, – донеслось из-под одеяла, и Стайлз быстро заткнул образовавшуюся щель, чтобы туда не проникал прохладный воздух из комнаты.

– Никаких пяти минут, – весомо отрезал Дерек и снова дернул за одеяло, стаскивая его полностью.

Взлохмаченный Стайлз сонно приоткрыл один глаз, хмуро посмотрел в его сторону и перевернулся на другой бок.

– Вставай, – Дерек тронул его за плечо и с нажимом провел ладонью между лопаток. Когда Стайлз даже не пошевелился, Дерек легонько шлепнул его по обтянутой боксерами заднице, но тот лишь отставил ее и прогнулся.

– Так, – серьезно произнес Дерек, – я вчера обещал насильно затащить тебя в душ?

– Хм, – фыркнул Стайлз в ответ и почесал бедро. – Попробуй.

Расценив его слова как приглашение, Дерек столкнул Стайлза с кровати и, подхватив на руки, потащил к ванной. Стайлз только и успел вцепиться в него, обняв за шею.

– Я пошутил! – заверещал Стайлз, когда Дерек затолкал его в душевую кабинку, прислонил к стенке и мстительно вывернул на полную кран с холодной водой. Стайлз, мокрый и дрожащий, посмотрел на него с особой ненавистью.

– Я тебе это припомню, Хейл.

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. Он настроил воду, и теперь вместо ледяного душа, сверху лился почти обжигающий поток. Контрастный душ бодрил лучше всего, но Стайлз, кажется, все еще не разделял энтузиазма Дерека.

– Говнюк, – беззлобно выругался Стайлз, вставая под горячие струи. Он стащил вымокшие боксеры, отшвырнул их в Дерека и взял с полки мочалку со своим гелем для душа.

Дерек тоже разделся и отодвинулся, не мешая Стайлзу. Они не в первый раз принимали душ вместе, причем делали это обычно после секса, чтобы завершить вечер еще одним раундом, а потом все-таки вымыться. Но по утрам старались принимать душ по очереди, потому что знали, чем чреваты совместные походы.

Остановившись с мочалкой в руке, Стайлз бросил ее на пол и выбрался из кабинки. Услышав, что тот отошел отлить, Дерек отвернулся, и принялся намыливаться. Когда Стайлз вернулся, он уже вымывал из волос остатки шампуня – Дерек обычно не тратил уйму времени на мытье. С детства вбитая привычка экономить воду плюс постоянная спешка не оставляли желания подольше постоять под душем и подумать о вечном, в то время как за Стайлзом в этом плане нужно было следить и подгонять его.

– Ты готов? – Дерек поднял сброшенную мочалку, вылил на нее геля с каким-то морским запахом и стал неспешно намыливать Стайлзу плечи. Тот стоял к нему спиной, подставив лицо под струи воды и явно все еще спал.

– Конечно, – кивнул Стайлз, забирая у Дерека мочалку.

– А зачем тогда заставил разбудить тебя в такую рань? – вкрадчиво зашептал Дерек ему на ухо, ощущая, как Стайлз вздрогнул и выронил мочалку из рук.

– Чтобы не нервничать и спокойно собраться? – неуверенно ответил Стайлз.

– А ты нервничаешь? – Дерек прижал Стайлза к себе, погладил его по груди и, спустившись к животу, устроил ладони на бедрах.

– Немного, – согласился Стайлз, откидывая голову ему на плечо.

– Ну так, – сказал Дерек, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его, – есть верный способ это исправить.

Стайлз покачнулся назад, но Дерек вовремя подхватил его и принялся поглаживать напряженный член. Стайлз только бессильно выставил перед собой ладони, уперевшись ими в пластиковую перегородку душевой кабинки и подставляясь под ласки. Дерек слизнул с его шеи капли и, прихватывая зубами кожу, стал медленно спускаться вниз. Встав на колени, Дерек с нажимом провел пальцами по бедрам с внутренней стороны, а Стайлз, уловив намек, расставил ноги и прогнулся.

– Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь, – прошептал он.

Ничего не ответив, Дерек мягко развел ягодицы в стороны и широко лизнул ложбинку между ними. Стайлз сдавленно застонал, когда Дерек обвел дырку языком и дразняще ткнулся кончиком внутрь.

– Дерек! – взвыл Стайлз, пытаясь устоять на ногах, но Дерек держал его крепко.

– Да? – не отвлекаясь, отозвался он и добавил пальцы. С трудом просунув один на полфаланги и сразу же вытащив, Дерек мокро облизнул приоткрытую дырку. Стайлз дернулся и пошатнулся, снеся рукой с полки флаконы шампуней. Увернувшись от полетевших в него банок, Дерек поднял упавший тюбик со смазкой, предусмотрительно «забытый» в ванной, и поднялся на ноги.

– Боже, просто вставь мне, – простонал Стайлз, потянувшись назад, словно ища потерянный контакт с Дереком. Быстро смазав себя, Дерек надавил на его плечи, и Стайлз прогнулся. Стоило Дереку мягко толкнуться членом в расслабленную скользкую дырку, Стайлз всхлипнул и приподнялся на носках, но Дерек перехватил его поперек груди и дернул к себе.

– Хорошо? – спросил он, прикусывая мочку уха и не спеша покачивая бедрами. Стайлз шумно выдыхал на каждое движение и подавался назад, все еще цепляясь пальцами за стенку, оставляя разводы на запотевшем прозрачном пластике.

– Охрененно, – Стайлз захныкал, когда Дерек толкнулся особенно глубоко, а потом снова вернулся к заданному темпу – постепенно выворачивающему их обоих наизнанку. Ощутив, что Стайлз мелко подрагивает в его руках, Дерек обхватил ладонью его член и пару раз провел по всей длине. Судорожная пульсация сокращающихся мышц почти заставила его самого вскрикнуть от накатывающих ощущений чужого оргазма. Стайлз обмяк в его руках, но Дерек, вытащив член, быстро додрочил себе и со стоном спустил Стайлзу на ягодицы. Вода тут же смыла потеки спермы, а Дерек тяжело привалился спиной к нагревшейся кафельной плитке.

– Я пойду готовить завтрак? – пробормотал он, задумчиво водя пальцем по предплечью Стайлза.

– Да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Мне, кажется, нужен повторный душ.

Дерек наклонился, чтобы утянуть его в почти целомудренный поцелуй. Стайлз потерся носом о его щеку и радостно улыбнулся:

– И правда лучше любого успокоительного, – пробормотал он, подставляясь под ласки: Дерек запустил ладонь в его мокрые волосы и поглаживал, словно трепал кота по загривку.

Нехотя отстранившись от Стайлза, Дерек наскоро сполоснулся и вышел из кабинки. Вытеревшись и обмотав бедра полотенцем, он вышел в комнату, чтобы переодеться.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Стайлз спустился на кухню, когда завтрак уже был готов. Дерек расставил на стол тарелки с омлетом и поджаренными тостами. Схватив со стола стакан с соком, Стайлз быстро отпил и облизнул губы.

– У меня в запасе куча времени, – он покосился на часы на микроволновке и уселся за стол. – Еще успею заскочить в Старбакс и купить кофе с пончиком.

– Ты у меня умница, – Дерек посмотрел на него. – Когда заканчиваются твои занятия?

– Думаю, к семи мистер Фишер меня отпустит, – Стайлз намазал на тост арахисовое масло и отправил его в рот. – Как только закончит отчитывать.

– За что? – удивился Дерек.

– За всякие мелочи, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – У стариков такое бывает.

Расправившись с завтраком, Стайлз вытерся и побежал наверх, чтобы переодеться. Дерек собрал всю посуду и составил ее в посудомойку. Услышав, как зазвонил его рабочий телефон, Дерек вышел в гостиную и поискал, где лежит трубка. Он нашел телефон в кармане небрежно сброшенной вчера куртки и принял звонок:

– Да?

– Дерек, тут Джексон уже сам не свой, – раздался бодрый голос Айзека. – Волнуется, что ты его кинешь.

– Который час? – Дерек посмотрел на время. – Еще только восемь утра, а встреча в десять. Я буду, пусть не волнуется.

– Ладно, передам ему, – вздохнул Айзек.

– Ты в мастерской? – зачем-то уточнил Дерек. – Срочный заказ?

– Не-а. У Эрики, – помолчав, ответил Айзек.

– Вот как.

– Дерек? – Айзек кашлянул. – Все в порядке?

– В полном, – подтвердил Дерек, сбрасывая звонок.

Он положил телефон на кухонный стол и зажмурился. Волнение Джексона было логичным, он и сам немного переживал по поводу грядущей встречи, но списывал все на то, что с ним такое впервые. Сам Дерек был на переговорах несколько раз, но только в роли участника молчаливой вооруженной массовки. А теперь ему самому предстояло договариваться о сделке.

– Ну, как я выгляжу?

Дерек оглянулся и застыл, увидев стоящего в дверях кухни Стайлза. На нем был темный костюм с удачно подобранным галстуком.  
– По лицу вижу, что хорошо, – ответил за него Стайлз.

Удивленно рассматривая Стайлза, Дерек обошел его вокруг и остановился. От угловатого тинейджера, которого он увез из Бикон-Хиллз, не осталось и следа – Стайлз в костюме выглядел просто потрясающе.

– Эй, Дерек, скажи уже что-нибудь! – Стайлз нетерпеливо топнул ногой.

– Мне нравится, – улыбнулся Дерек.

– Лидия помогла выбрать, – Стайлз сбегал за своей сумкой. – Надеюсь, ты не разрежешь мне кредитку, когда узнаешь, во сколько обошелся этот костюм.

Дерек в ответ лишь закатил глаза, давая понять, что разговоры о деньгах и дурацкой неуместной экономии ему поднадоели.

– И еще один маленький штрих, – Стайлз вытащил из сумки футляр, открыл его и достал очки в пластиковой толстой черной оправе. – Ну?

Такого Стайлза Дерек еще не видел. Он зачарованно уставился на привлекательного молодого мужчину в стильном костюме и в последний момент поймал себя на том, что просто пялится и молчит.

– Боже мой, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Слюни подбери, а?

– Вау, – только и смог сказать Дерек.

Стайлз проверил время и подошел к Дереку ближе.

– Нравлюсь? – ухмыльнулся он, и Дерек нервно сглотнул, когда Стайлз зачем-то двусмысленно ткнул кончиком языка в щеку изнутри.

– Ага.

– Мне пора, – с притворным сожалением вздохнул Стайлз, снова и снова повторяя это дурацкое движение языком.

– Жаль, – бездумно повторил Дерек, слабо соображая, что происходит, когда Стайлз уселся к нему на колени и утянул в чувственный глубокий поцелуй.

– Я так хочу отсосать тебе, но... – жарко шепнул Стайлз ему на ухо, – не хочу потом отмывать очки. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Дерек не успел опомниться, как Стайлза уже не было. Он потер лицо ладонью, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз обувается и берет свою сумку.

– До вечера, – помахал рукой тот и выбежал за дверь.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

– Кто-нибудь скажет Айзеку, что в этих очках он выглядит как уебан? – голос Эрики отразился от стен полупустого ангара и отвлек Дерека от сосредоточенного наблюдения за охранниками нового покупателя. Он потер глаза и вздохнул, припоминая, что Бойд рассказывал про этого парня. По словам Бойда, у бывшего федерала было какое-то охранное агентство, а предыдущий поставщик умудрился кинуть его на немаленькую сумму, а теперь мистер Рафаэль каким-то чудом вышел на Дюкалиона, и тот отправил ему бочку, доверху набитую разнокалиберным оружием. Пока охранники лениво осматривали товар, Раф, как он попросил к себе обращаться, преспокойно устроился на притащенном из машины складном кресле и попивал минералку. Вокруг них стояли парни Джексона, крепко сжимая в руках короткоствольные узи.

– Заткнитесь, – на автопилоте приказал Дерек. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось выслушивать их перепалку: Айзек вполголоса что-то отвечал. Они серьезно поцапались утром, когда только-только появились в офисе – по словам Эрики Айзек оказался козлом, каких еще стоит поискать. Что именно она имела в виду, Дерек не уточнял.

Раф, не промахнувшись, зашвырнул пустую бутылку в урну, стоявшую неподалеку. Один из охранников тут же притащил ему новую, чуть влажную, словно из холодильника. Наблюдая, как вальяжно Раф ведет себя, Дерек испытал какое-то иррациональное чувство зависти. Его самого бесила сложившаяся ситуация, и в довершение всего Джексон, с которым Раф с самого начала наотрез отказался разговаривать о делах, озлобленно сопел ему в затылок. Дерек спиной ощущал исходящие от него волны праведного гнева, а чересчур спокойный Раф только подстегивал их общее нарастающее раздражение.

– Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Раф, и Дерек перевел на него взгляд.

– Все так, – сухо ответил он.

Кивнув, Раф поднялся с места и принялся прохаживаться вдоль ангара. Он отошел к своим парням: те как раз рассматривали мелкие Глоки, и тоже взял в руки один из пистолетов. Когда охранник, стоявший ближе к Дереку, вдруг склонился к Рафу и что-то зашептал, а остальные парни, осматривавшие пушки, стали приглушенно переговариваться на испанском, позади себя Дерек услышал сухой щелчок узи, снятого с предохранителя.

– Айзек, – с нажимом проговорил он, медленно оборачиваясь. Айзек, даже не подумав ставить автомат на предохранитель, только опустил его дулом в пол и усмехнулся. В огромных старомодных солнцезащитных очках он и вправду выглядел как идиот. Эрика была права.

– Когда в моем присутствии говорят на незнакомом языке, я начинаю волноваться и палить почем зря, – с громким чавканьем пережевывая жвачку, оповестил Айзек, и Дерек испытал вполне естественное желание врезать ему. Но ничего, он еще отыграется на нем, как только этот чертов Раф уедет к себе в Бронкс.

– Позволяешь своим щенкам лаять на всех подряд? – поцокал языком Раф. Впереди него тут же встал охранник, прикрывая босса собой.

– Не обращай на них внимания, – посоветовал Дерек, все еще глядя на Айзека. Под его тяжелым взглядом тот застыл на месте и стянул с носа очки. Эрика ткнула его локтем в ребра, и Айзек глухо охнул. И все это под неизменным, полным глухой ярости взглядом Джексона.

– Ты думаешь, я спущу ему это с рук? – Раф усмехнулся, и от этой нехорошей ухмылки у Дерека по спине пробежал холодок. С такими как Раф стоило быть в тысячу раз осторожнее, подумалось Дереку: он вдруг сообразил, что напускное спокойствие федерала – ничто иное, как хорошо замаскированная ярость. Раф словно искал повод зацепиться, чтобы напасть и загрызть свою жертву насмерть.

– Все под контролем, босс, – Айзек удобнее перехватил ствол и поставил автомат на предохранитель. Он отшагнул назад, а Джексон, грубо толкнув его плечом, отобрал узи и встал рядом с Дереком. По виску Джексона медленно сползала крупная капля пота, и до Дерека дошло, что он сам неслабо нервничает, то и дело сжимая кулаки.

– Мои парни думают иначе. Они не любят пустое тявканье чьих-то сучек, – Раф приблизился к ним на несколько футов и остановился, откровенно разглядывая Дерека. Тот хмуро уставился в ответ. В ангаре повисло напряженное молчание.

– Я сказал, не обращать на них внимания, – тяжеловесно повторил Дерек, сверля взглядом Рафа, но тот продолжал самодовольно ухмыляться, словно чувствуя себя здесь самым крутым.

– А я думал, ты профессионал, Дерек, – сказал он. – Оказывается, ты жалкий любитель. Один разочек, да?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – терпеливо проговорил Дерек, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, а не взорваться и не перестрелять всю свору Рафаэля к чертям собачьим. Он хотел уйти с самого начала, как только представил Джексона и сообщил, что курировать доставку будет он. Но что-то пошло не так.

– Уверен, ты понимаешь, – отпив воды, улыбнулся Раф. – Я дам тебе совет…

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоих советах, – резко оборвал его Дерек. Чертов Раф переходил всякие границы, и пора уже было прекращать весь этот цирк.

– Точнее, это рекомендация, – не обратив внимания на его выпад, продолжил Раф. – Так вот, если ты выбрал именно этот путь и не свернешь, то в итоге придешь к моральному выбору, который станет для тебя сюрпризом. И ты не заметишь как.

Дерек подавил в себе желание послать Рафа подальше, но его прервал один из охранников. Те уже закончили проверять пушки, и по разговору Дерек сообразил, что сейчас они будут грузить оружие в машины. Выслушав, Раф оглянулся на притихшего Айзека и погрозил ему пальцем.

– Если бы не мистер Дюкалион, сделка бы не состоялась, – сказал он. – Пусть Джексон оставит свои контакты моим парням.

С этим словами он вышел из ангара, а парни Джексона облегченно выдохнули и опустили автоматы.

– Ну и урод. Он хуже Питера, – пробормотала молчавшая до этого Эрика. Айзек молча обнял ее за плечи, и она растерянно откинулась на него.  
Вытерев лицо от пота, Дерек тихо выругался. Этот ублюдочный Раф вымотал их всех так, будто был энергетическим вампиром и натурально отожрал от них огромные куски. Дерек чувствовал, что его буквально разрывает от неясного ощущения тревоги и раздражения. Раф точно что-то попытался ему сказать, но Дерек расценил это как очередную попытку склонить себя на темную сторону. Непосредственная курьерская работа – это не то, чем занимаются посредники. Дерек не хотел быть замешанным во всем происходящем, и Раф несколько раз ткнул его носом в нежелание брать на себя лишнюю ответственность. Это чертовски злило. Стиснув зубы, Дерек повернулся к Айзеку и от души врезал ему кулаком по лицу. От неожиданности тот пошатнулся и схватился за скулу, а Эрика, успевшая отскочить, мигом повисла на нем, пытаясь удержать от дальнейшей драки.

– Дерек! – крикнула она.

– Еще раз такое повторится… – пригрозил Дерек, смотря в упор на Айзека.

– А что ты мне сделаешь? – вдруг с вызовом спросил тот, слизывая капли крови с разбитой губы. – Накажешь?

– Не лезь не в свое дело, – повторил Дерек.

– Айзек, заткнись, – прошипела Эрика, вставая между ними. Найдя в себе силы сдержаться, Дерек отошел.

– Знаешь, Дерек, – Айзек потрогал вспыхнувший на скуле синяк, – а ведь это ты все начал. Когда мы перебрались в Нью-Йорк, ты не хотел связываться ни с чем нелегальным. Вы со Скоттом решили завязать. И знаешь что? Ты забыл закрыть за собой дверь.

– Что ты несешь? – покосился на него Дерек, прислонившись к прохладной металлической стенке.

– Когда дверь приоткрыта – это уже не дверь, – Айзека было не остановить. – Весь Уодсворт уже вне закона! Ты хоть замечаешь, что происходит вокруг?

Дерек замолчал, переваривая сказанное. Отчасти Айзек был прав. Это ведь он принял решение работать с Бойдом, так что теперь все они были замешаны в разной степени незаконных делах. Нелегальная торговля запчастями и то, что его мастерская фактически была одним из звеньев растянувшегося на много миль наркотрафика – Дерек совсем не так представлял себе честную новую жизнь с белого листа. Но сейчас уже было слишком поздно о чем-то сожалеть.

Развернувшись, Дерек поспешно вышел на улицу. Внутри него все еще сидело стойкое нехорошее предчувствие – Рафу удалось то, что редко кому удавалось. Он еще раз прокрутил в голове его слова о моральном выборе и мысленно подобрался. В висках резко заломило, и Дерека опутало дурацкое ощущение собственной беспомощности – самое противное из возможных чувств.

Дерек дошел до офиса, игнорируя встречающихся на пути работников. В ушах звенели отголоски странного белого шума, как если бы с ним вдруг случилась паническая атака, но Дерек крепко зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул. Взглянув на время, он заметил, что уже почти три часа дня. Тогда Дерек вытащил из шкафчика початую бутылку виски, отвинтил крышку и сделал несколько больших глотков.

Ощутив, как по телу разливается приятное успокаивающее тепло, Дерек поставил бутылку обратно и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Он посидел так несколько минут, прислушиваясь к себе. Пожалуй, на сегодня его работа была закончена.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Стайлз вернулся домой поздно вечером. Дерек спал чутко и сразу же проснулся, когда услышал хлопок входной двери. Он сел, откинул плед и посмотрел на часы – было около десяти.

– Детка, ты дома? – громко спросил Стайлз, наверняка остановившись у подножия лестницы.

– Я тут, – откашлявшись, отозвался Дерек. Он помассировал виски и встал с постели. По ощущениям казалось, что прошло не несколько часов, а только минут пятнадцать, потому что ломота никуда не делась, а руки и ноги были словно отлиты из свинца.

– Вот ты где, – Стайлз остановился в дверях и стянул с себя пиджак. – Ложишься?

Дерек неопределенно мотнул головой и улегся обратно, заложив руки за голову, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что все в порядке.

– Заболел? – Стайлз взволнованно бросил пиджак на пол и быстрым шагом подошел к кровати. Дерек прикрыл глаза, ощутив, как Стайлз заботливо дотронулся до его лба сухими горячими губами, проверяя, есть ли температура.

– Нет, – устало сказал Дерек, подтягивая Стайлза к себе. – Просто вымотался за день.

– А, – понятливо кивнул Стайлз. Он устроился сверху и неторопливо поерзал. – Выглядишь паршиво. Так сильно устал?

– Дел было слишком много.

Игнорируя его слова, Стайлз мягко терся бедра и неотрывно смотрел в глаза. Тело неохотно отзывалось на привычные ласки, которые обычно заводили с полоборота, Дерек осторожно высвободился и снова сел, подогнув под себя ноги.

– Детка, я не в настроении играть, – признался Дерек, внимательно следя за реакцией Стайлза. Тот удивленно поднял брови и тоже сел.

– Серьезно? – Стайлз игриво боднул его в плечо лбом и попытался уложить на кровать, чтобы снова взобраться сверху, но Дерек удержал его, перехватив за руки.

– Прости, – виновато проговорил Дерек. В голове было совершенно пусто, а Стайлз, который зачем-то набросился на него прямо с порога, даже немного раздражал. У них редко такое случалось – когда кто–то из них был не в настроении шалить. Обычно они находили компромисс – либо ограничивались скоростной совместной дрочкой, либо устраивали длительные сеансы секс-терапии. Сейчас же Дереку не хотелось ровным счетом ничего. Максимум, обнять Стайлза со спины и тихо лежать, прислушиваясь к его размеренному сонному дыханию.

Стайлз поднялся с кровати и принялся расстегивать на себе рубашку.

– Вот так, мистер Стилински, – заговорил он сам с собой. – Хрен вам, а не утешительный вечерний секс.

Обернувшись, Дерек прищурился и пригляделся к Стайлзу внимательней. И как он сразу не догадался, что со Стайлзом что-то происходит, раз тот так с разбегу попытался завалить его.

– Как прошел твой день? – поинтересовался Дерек, запоздало припоминая, что у Стайлза, вообще-то, сегодня прошло его первое занятие в качестве преподавателя.

– Не спрашивай, – бросил Стайлз. – Так хреново, что не хочу об этом говорить.

– Уверен? – на всякий случай уточнил Дерек, но, еще раз глянув, с какой ненавистью Стайлз комкает рубашку и брюки, чтобы сунуть их в корзину для белья, прикусил язык.

– Мистер Фишер сказал, что с такими методами преподавания мне стоит вести уроки в детском саду, – пожаловался Стайлз. Оставшись в одних боксерах, он присел на край кровати, но Дерек мягко привлек его к себе.

– Ты что-то сделал не так? – осторожно спросил Дерек, поглаживая встрепанные волосы на затылке Стайлза.

– Ну, я согласен, может я слишком заигрался, когда читал лекцию, – пробурчал Стайлз. – Но Дерек, почти все смотрели на меня с отсутствующим видом, как только я зашел в аудиторию! А ведь они должны были изучать скандинавскую литературу. Вот я и попытался расшевелить их вопросами про Скайрим! Ведь там куча отсылок к мифологии! А потом мистер Фишер вернулся, чтобы присмотреть за мной и группой…

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и вздохнул.

– Отругал тебя? – Дерек стал неспешно целовать его плечи и шею так, чтобы Стайлз расслабился – Дерек видел, что Стайлза едва ли не потряхивает от накопившейся злости.

– Угу, – кивнул Стайлз. – Спросил, какого хера я устраиваю детский сад в серьезном университете. Старый козел.

Представив, что на самом деле мог сделать Стайлз, Дерек улыбнулся. Стайлз улегся, обняв его поперек живота, и замолчал. Он медленно водил кончиком пальца по груди, то и дело спускаясь ниже, неуверенно затрагивая густую дорожку волос над резинкой боксеров.

– Совсем-совсем не хочешь? – интимно выдохнул Стайлз на ухо, и Дерек почувствовал, как по всей левой стороне тела пробежали мурашки.

– Ну, если ты так хочешь… – вздохнул он.

– Ладно, – Стайлз убрал руки и улегся на спину. – Ладно. Тогда сейчас я поищу в нижнем ящике комода что-нибудь подходящее, а тебя заставлю смотреть.

Дерек резко повернулся к нему и недоумевающе уставился, приподнявшись на локте. В комоде хранилась небольшая коллекция игрушек и прочих мелочей, при помощи которых Стайлз умудрялся делать так, что связных мыслей у Дерека больше не оставалось.

– Ага, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Опомнился. А я уже подумывал, как сдать тебя обратно по гарантии в больницу Бикон-Хиллз. Тебе только тридцать, а ты уже ничего не хочешь.

– Ты это серьезно? – неверяще проговорил Дерек.

– Господи, конечно, нет, – Стайлз погладил его по щеке и быстро чмокнул в губы. – Просто проверяю, насколько все плохо.

– И?

– Ну, когда отец говорил про нашу с тобой разницу в возрасте, – быстрые пальцы Стайлза скользнули по его шее, – по-моему, он о чем-то таком меня и предупреждал.

– Детка, – вздохнул Дерек, перехватывая ладонь, замершую у него на животе. Осторожные почти невесомые поглаживания сделали свое дело – сквозь мягкие пижамные штаны чуть пониже живота выделялся заметный бугор, но Стайлз его не касался.

– А что ты хочешь? – Стайлз убрал руки. – Спеть тебе песню про котенка?

Улыбнувшись, Дерек покачал головой.

– Легкий ужин в постель будет просто идеально.

– О`кей, – Стайлз рывком поднялся и почти выбежал из комнаты. Тогда Дерек устало перекатился на живот и тяжело вздохнул, мысленно радуясь, что Стайлз не стал выпытывать, что с ним произошло на самом деле.

Спустя полчаса Стайлз вернулся с подносом, нагруженным едой, и Дерек сел, подложив подушку под спину. Осторожно балансируя, Стайлз поставил поднос на кровать.

– Поухаживаю за тобой, – проговорил он, взяв в руки тарелку и вилку. – Открой рот!

Дерек забрал у него тарелку и, перехватив ее поудобнее, принялся есть. Овощи с тушеным мясом показались просто божественными – Дерек проспал столько времени и не сразу понял, насколько был голоден.

– Ого, – Стайлз медленно доедал свою порцию, когда Дерек уже отставил пустую тарелку обратно на поднос и взял чашку с мятным чаем.

– Вкусно, – сказал Дерек. Он рассеянно поцеловал Стайлза в висок, быстро допил теплый чай и улегся обратно: сытая усталость брала свое. Глаза слипались, но Дерек мужественно дотерпел, пока Стайлз молча доест и отнесет поднос на кухню.

Когда он вернулся, то устроился рядом с нетбуком и принялся что-то быстро печатать. Вслушиваясь в тихое клацанье по клавишам, Дерек придвинулся к Стайлзу ближе и закрыл глаза, снова проваливаясь в сон.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

К полудню Дерек разобрал накопившиеся накладные с договорами и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Мягкая кожа тихо заскрипела, когда он несколько раз крутанулся в нем и отъехал к окну. Из окна хорошо просматривалась стоянка и ремонтные ангары. Заметив на стоянке среди машин чей-то ярко-зеленый байк, Дерек удивился: в мастерскую байкеры заглядывали редко. Он скорее ожидал увидеть раскрашенные тюнингованные тачки банды Шона, но нанятые им рабочие все еще обустраивали часть ангара под личную мастерскую, и ремонт обещал затянуться на неопределенный срок.

Телефон на столе ожил, завибрировав, и подсветил имя вызывающего контакта. Покосившись на экран, Дерек разглядел имя – звонил Бойд.  
Чертов параноик.

Дерек мазнул пальцем по экрану, сбрасывая звонок. Он ждал, что грузовик прибудет точно по графику в четверг, а сегодня была только среда. Так что Бойд может волноваться сколько угодно до тех пор, пока не наступит вечер четверга.

Через пять минут Бойд перезвонил еще раз. Подхватив телефон, Дерек раздраженно ответил.

– Бойд, ну что за дела?.. – начал он.

– Дерек, где, твою мать, грузовик?! – заорал в трубку Бойд.

– Сегодня среда, – невозмутимо ответил Дерек, убирая трубку подальше от лица. – Хватит орать.

– Он должен был приехать сегодня утром! – прокричал Бойд, задыхаясь от бешенства. – Машина у тебя?

– Так, – Дерек потер переносицу, чувствуя, как все внутри закипает от раздражения. – Успокойся. Меня не предупреждали. Так что я пойду и проверю…

– И перезвони мне! – напоследок успел сказать Бойд, но Дерек нажал на сброс и швырнул телефон на стол.

Глубоко вдохнув, Дерек досчитал до десяти и встал. Нужно было успокоиться. Взявшееся невесть откуда нехорошее предчувствие плотно засело где-то внутри. Отогнав дурацкие мысли, Дерек забрал оба телефона и вышел из офиса.

Быть такого не могло – что грузовик приехал без его ведома. Дерек знал, что Эрика с утра стояла на кассе, Айзек отрабатывал свою смену в мастерской, а Скотт вот уже второй день зависал на складе, сортируя запчасти из последней поставки. Кто-нибудь из них точно бы заметил грузовик и рассказал про него Дереку. Если бы, конечно, парни Джексона не заметили его на подъезде к мастерской и не оповестили Дерека еще раньше.

Проходя мимо стоянки, Дерек так погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу расслышал, как его окликнули по имени. Оглянувшись назад, он увидел Лексус Питера и остановился.

– Спешишь? – спросил Питер. Он явно только что приехал и стоял, оперевшись на бок машины.

– Прогуливаюсь, – огрызнулся Дерек. За его спиной раздался долгий гудок клаксона, и Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Есть разговор, – взгляд Питера неожиданно стал цепким, и Дереку в очередной раз стало не по себе.

– Пойдем, – согласно кивнул он в сторону ангара, расположенного почти на самом краю площадки у решетки. – Проверю кое-что, и вернемся ко мне в офис.

Стоило сделать несколько шагов, как перед Дереком лихо затормозила тачка Шона. От неожиданности Дерек едва не врезался в машину, а Питер, идущий сзади, неловко наступил ему на задник кеда.

– Да вы, блядь, сговорились все? – вздохнув, спросил Дерек у Шона.

– Ты в курсе, кто такой Зеленый Шершень? – взволнованно прокричал тот.

– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой Дерек. – Супергерой какой-то?

Шон нервно рассмеялся и выбрался из машины. Он выключил разрывающую мощные сабвуферы музыку, и, подойдя ближе, покосился на Питера и фыркнул.

– Байкер, – ответил Шон. – Курьер.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Дерек склонил голову набок. – Он тебе что-то должен?

– Шершень иногда подрабатывает наемником, – Шон осмотрелся по сторонам. – Его снова видели здесь, на острове.

– Шон, я не понимаю, зачем ты мне это говоришь, – Дерек спешил закончить разговор и все-таки добраться до ангара, но Питер дотронулся до его плеча.

– Продолжай, – кивнул он Шону.

– Мы учились вместе в старшей школе. Бобби Пэрриш был стремным малым. Ходили слухи, что мать запирала Бобби в чулане за мелкие провинности, – Шон сунул руки в карманы. – А потом мать погибла. Кажется, несчастный случай. Ограбили и пырнули ножом на Лонг-Айленде. Так вот, с тех пор Бобби здесь не видели. Но болтали, что он связался с бандой из Филадельфии.

– И? – в один голос переспросили Дерек с Питером.

– Он здесь на задании, – нервно потрогав волосы, Шон облизнул губы. – Я не знаю, что творится у него в голове. Но будь осторожен.

– Я никому ничего не должен и ни с кем не ссорился, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Все? Я могу идти?

– Да, – рассеянно кивнул Шон. – Ты куда спешишь?

– Угадай, – фыркнул Дерек, указывая на ангар.

– А, – Шон усмехнулся. – Я как раз думал заехать и посмотреть, как идут дела с ремонтом.

– Отличный повод… – Дерек не договорил, потому что из-за склада, взревев двигателем, выехал парень на том самом зеленом байке, который он видел из окна. На нем была зеленая мотоциклетная куртка и такого же цвета шлем.

– Блядь, – вырвалось у Шона, когда байкер пронесся мимо них.

Краем глаза Дерек успел заметить, что было у него в руке.

– Ложись! – заорал Питер, сбивая Дерека с ног и прикрывая свою голову. Шон завалился на асфальт рядом с ними. Дереку на секунду показалось, что воздух спружинил, а через мгновение прогремел оглушительный взрыв. До Дерека донеслись отголоски жаркой взрывной волны, уши заложило, а в голове на несколько секунд стало пусто. Позади них полыхали обломки того самого ангара, куда должен был попасть грузовик, а машины на стоянке, все как одна, взвыли сигнализациями.

– Твою же мать, – выругался Шон. Он порылся в карманах куртки в поисках пачки сигарет. Вынув ее, он достал сигарету и нервно прикурил, еле удержав зажигалку дрожащими руками.

– Ты об этом хотел меня предупредить? – отдышавшись, спросил Дерек. В затылке все еще неприятно отдавало тяжестью. Он посмотрел на свои ладони – от резкого падения он ободрал ладони в кровь, и те уже начинали саднить.

Питер молча вытащил из пачки Шона сигарету и, прикурив, с видимым наслаждением затянулся. В таком неловком молчании они простояли несколько минут, пытаясь прийти в себя. Со стороны мастерских на помощь уже бежали остальные рабочие.

– В чем дело, Дерек? – не выдержал Шон. – У тебя какие-то проблемы?

– Похоже на то, – согласно кивнул Дерек и посмотрел на притихшего Питера. Тот уже докурил и с остервенением втаптывал окурок в асфальт. – Ты хотел поговорить.

– Дюк едет сюда, – сказал Питер. – Он хочет разобраться, куда пропал грузовик.

– Какой еще грузовик? – Дерек почувствовал, как внутри все похолодело.

– Который должен был прийти сегодня утром, – сглотнув, продолжил Питер. – Он был здесь?

– Так, парни, разбирайтесь сами со своим дерьмом, – Шон махнул рукой и пошел к машине. – Я позвоню, если что-то узнаю.

Дерек растерянно проследил, как Шон ловко выехал со стоянки и скрылся за приоткрытыми воротами. На секунду его посетила мысль вызвать пожарных, но тушить уже было нечего. Тонкие жестяные стены от взрыва деформировались, и в них зияли огромные дыры. Ангар лопнул, словно пустая консервная банка.

– Кто-то хочет тебе насолить, – Питер стряхнул невидимую пылинку со своего пиджака и кивнул на догорающие обломки склада. – Это точно сделал не Дюк. Не его почерк.

– Пойдем в офис, – Дерек тронул его за локоть. – Сейчас только позвоню остальным.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

– Это точно федерал! Отвечаю, – Айзек ходил туда-сюда по офису, нервно размахивая руками. – Черт, ты видел, как он смотрел на тебя, Дерек?

До Дерека все слова доносились как сквозь толщу воды. Он словно находился на самом дне океана: грудь сжимало стальным обручем так сильно, что не получалось даже толком вдохнуть. Цепенея от необъяснимого страха, Дерек беспомощно опустился на кресло и прикрыл глаза.

– Они с Дюком партнеры, – произнес он, еще раз посмотрев на газету, лежащую перед ним на столе – обрывок какой-то газеты штата Нью-Джерси. Ее притащил Джексон. На первой странице огромными буквами было напечатано название статьи о взрыве грузовика на Хай Стрит, недалеко от моста, ведущего на Стейтен-Айленд. Камера уличного наблюдения дала нечеткий снимок с места происшествия, но при этом у самого края можно было отчетливо разглядеть удаляющегося мотоциклиста в зеленой куртке.

– Откуда Рафу знать про твои дела с Дюком? – резонно предположила Эрика. – Вы ведь встретились только вчера.

– Бойд мог сказать ему, – кое-как выговорил Дерек.

– Он бы не стал трепаться о своем бизнесе, – Айзек остановился напротив стола, и Дерек поднял на него глаза:

– Сядь.

– Ты мне указываешь, что делать, да? – сверкнув глазами, Айзек уставился на него.

– Парни, – попросил молчавший до этого Скотт. – Лейхи, заткнись. Не время выяснять отношения.

– Враг моего врага – мой друг, – выдохнул Питер. – Что ты намерен делать, Дерек?

Эрика быстро поднялась и, вытащив из бара крохотную сувенирную бутылочку с коньяком, протянула Дереку.

– Держи. Выпей, ты сам не свой.

Благодарно кивнув, Дерек посмотрел на остальных.

– Кто-нибудь будет?

Скотт молча покачал головой, а Айзек уселся рядом с ним на диване.

– Все будут, – расценив всеобщее молчание как знак согласия, Эрика вытащила остальные бутылочки и раздала каждому.

– Нам нужно что-то придумать, – сказал Дерек. На языке все еще оставался горьковатый привкус коньяка, но в голове уже прояснялось. Паника отступила, и теперь он готов был решать все вопросы.

– Нам? – подал голос Айзек. – Кому это – нам?

– Твою мать, – подскочившая к нему Эрика с размаху залепила ему пощечину. – Следи за словами!

Айзек горько усмехнулся и с силой грохнул початой бутылкой об пол. Осколки брызнули по всему офису, и Питер, стоявший рядом, брезгливо отошел. Дерек, молча наблюдавший за всем этим, только хмуро на него посмотрел.

– Ну и?

– Дело не в том, что тонешь ты, – чеканя каждое слово, произнес Айзек, – а в том, что ты тянешь на дно других.

– Так вали, – выплюнул Дерек. Он оглядел всех и кивнул в сторону Айзека. – Кто еще хочет уйти?

Все молча проводили взглядами Айзека, который подхватил свою куртку и поспешно сбежал, хлопнув дверью. Эрика притихла и опустила глаза.

– Что будем делать, Дерек? – спросила она, вертя в руках пустую бутылку.

– Во-первых, – вздохнул Дерек, – это чистое совпадение и…

– Дюк не верит в совпадения, – оборвал его Питер. – Слышал о них, но никогда не видел.

– Он велел присмотреть за мной? – Дерек посмотрел на него. – Расскажешь ему, как смешно наблюдать за Хейлом, припертым к стенке?

– Не говори ерунды, – Питер закатил глаза. – Я мог затеряться, если бы захотел. В Южной Америке полно мест, где можно укрыться. Но, как думаешь, насколько подозрительным покажется мой внезапный побег, а?

– Так ты пришел сюда, чтобы Дерек прикрывал твою задницу? – поморщилась Эрика. – Как мило с твоей стороны. Хотя, знаешь что? Так ты будешь на виду.

– Леди мне не верит, – притворно расстроено вздохнул Питер.

– Заткнитесь оба, – бросил Дерек. – Питер, у Дюка есть враги? Партнеры, которые бы хотели его подвинуть?

– Они есть у каждого, – заметил Питер. – Но Дюк устранил самых серьезных еще несколько лет назад. Может, у него снова проблемы с мексиканскими картелями?

– Боже, – вздохнул Скотт, поднимаясь с дивана. – Картели все еще воюют между собой?

– Еще как, – Питер улыбнулся. – Я помню, Дюк долго не мог договориться с парнями из Синалоа, потому что в свое время давно работал с Тихуанским картелем.

– Нет, – Дерек мысленно отмел оба варианта. – Зачем им отсылать местного парня, чтобы взорвать грузовик с товаром почти у самого Стейтен-Айленда?

– У тебя есть варианты, кто мог нанять Пэрриша? – поинтересовался Питер. – Я думаю, этот кто-то должен хорошо тебя знать.

– С чего ты взял? – покосился на него Дерек.

– Почему он взорвал именно тот дальний ангар? – спросил Скотт, присаживаясь на край стола. – Он что, знал, что там должно было быть?

– Это предупреждение, – Дерек хмыкнул, допивая остатки коньяка. – Или меня только что подставили.

– Но кто? – Эрика зачесала пальцами волосы назад и вздохнула.

– Это я и пытаюсь понять, – сказал Дерек, вытаскивая из кармана куртки мобильник. Он хотел позвонить Джексону и попросить его разузнать, что творится на изнанке Нью-Джерси. Тот был как никто другой осведомлен о разных подпольных делах и местных бандах в ближайших штатах по ту сторону залива. Рингтон послышался за дверью, затем она распахнулась, и в офис вбежал взволнованный Джексон.

– Дерек, – отдышавшись, выпалил он, – Я узнал, кто его нанял!

– И кто? – Дерек от неожиданности выронил телефон.

– Они не знают, как его зовут. Он пришлый, с юга. Чужак, – объяснил Джексон. – Это все, что удалось вытащить из Шершня.

– Подробностей, как обычно, нет?

– Не-а, – Джексон плюхнулся на диван. – Парень просто заплатил, чтобы Пэрриш взорвал объект на твоей территории и не дал грузовику проехать к Стейтен-Айленду. В новостях говорят, машина рванула на стоянке у автозаправки. Знаешь, как он это сделал? Прилепил «пластилин» на брюхо грузовика, отъехал подальше и тут – бам!

– Как с ним связаться? – Дерек начал перебирать в голове варианты, кто из старых знакомых мог иметь на него зуб, но сразу же остановился. Когда он сваливал от Джерарда, то оборвал все контакты. Никто бы не стал ждать столько времени, чтобы отомстить.

– Он не знает, – пожал плечами Джексон. – Пэрриш сказал, парень сам ему звонил, а оплату передал через курьера. Так что…

– Так выходит, что ты, Дерек, должен Дюку двадцать миллионов, – встрял Питер. – Или же можешь попытаться его убедить, что тебя подставили.

– Сам знаю, – Дерек тяжело вздохнул.

– Хейл, есть одна хорошая новость, – улыбнулся Джексон. – Банды с Южной части острова объединились и, в случае чего, прикроют тебя.

– О черт, – Дерек немного раздражался всякий раз, когда Джексон пытался хоть как-то втянуть его в бандитские дела, творящиеся на острове. Сам он редко выбирался дальше ресторанчика на бульваре Олимпия, а вот парни из банды Джексона были практически повсюду.

– Не рад? – удивился Джексон.

– Что ты им пообещал? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Дерек.

– Ничего, – Джексон развел руками. – Ты не лезешь в их бизнес, они не трогают тебя. Все по-честному. Просто они неплохо поднялись за твой счет, пока ты занимался мастерской. Вот и все.

Дерек вздрогнул, когда Скотт участливо похлопал его по плечу.

– Мы с тобой, – сказал он.

– Сколько у нас времени? – глухо спросил Дерек, обращаясь к Питеру. – Когда ты связывался с Дюком в последний раз?

– Сегодня днем, – ответил Питер, присаживаясь на край дивана. – Так что у нас есть сутки. Если не меньше.

– У нас? – эхом повторил Дерек.

– У тебя, – Питер принялся задумчиво рассматривать ногти. – Не уверен, что Дюк захочет выслушивать кого-то из нас.

– Ладно, расходимся, – подумав, сказал Дерек. – Скажите Мартинесу, чтоб расчистили все на месте взрыва.

Джексон кивнул Скотту, и они вышли первыми. Кое-как поднявшись, Дерек вцепился обеими руками в столешницу, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и крепко сжал пальцы.

– Может, тебя отвезти? – заботливо спросил Питер, дотрагиваясь до его плеча. – Тебя шатает.

– Я справлюсь, – отмахнулся от него Дерек.

– Никто не сомневается, – заметил Питер и тут же охнул: Эрика с силой ткнула его локтем под ребра. – Эй!

– Рот закрой, – приказала она, но Питер поспешно свалил из офиса.

– Айзек придурок, – едва слышно произнесла Эрика, и Дерек оглянулся на нее: она украдкой утерла глаза и расслабленно опустила плечи.

– Ты что-то знаешь? – Дерек подошел ближе.

– Нет, просто… – Эрика замолчала, но по тому, как задрожали ее губы, Дерек понял, что лучше не касаться этой темы.

– Пойдем, – он приобнял Эрику за плечи и притянул к себе.

– Айзек давно хотел свалить, – всхлипнув, сказала Эрика. – Ему здесь было тесно. Я слышала, он собирался уехать обратно в Калифорнию к старым знакомым. Так что…

– Пусть, – согласно кивнул Дерек. Эрика тут же прижалась к его груди, и Дерек принялся неловко поглаживать ее подрагивающую от тихих всхлипываний спину. – Мы справимся.

– Прости, это все алкоголь, – вовремя опомнилась Эрика, отстраняясь. – Сейчас пройдет.

– Может, сказать Макколу, чтобы отвез тебя домой? – недоверчиво посмотрел на нее Дерек, но Эрика покачала головой.

– Я еще и не в таком состоянии умудрялась рулить, – усмехнулась она.

– Как знаешь, – Дерек захлопнул крышку рабочего ноутбука, проверил оба телефона, сунул их в карманы и взял Эрику за руку. – Пойдем домой.

– Как ты можешь говорить об этом так спокойно? – спросила Эрика, когда они проходили через общую парковку к своим машинам. – Думаешь, все обойдется?

– Я разберусь, – Дерек поискал в кармане ключи от Камаро и поежился – погода начинала портиться: накрапывал мелкий противный дождик, а ветер усилился, как при приближении урагана. В воздухе уже пахло надвигающейся грозой.

– Будь осторожен, – Эрика легко дотронулась губами до его щеки и отошла к своей машине.

Подождав, пока ее Тойота отъедет подальше, Дерек вставил ключ в замок зажигания и завел двигатель. Камаро, тихо шурша шинами по мокрому асфальту, плавно тронулась с парковки.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Телефон приглушенно завибрировал в кармане, когда Дерек проезжал через небольшой перелесок на подъезде к Бейтауну. Дождь усилился, и дворники вовсю разгоняли воду на лобовом стекле, но Дерек все равно давил на газ, желая как можно скорее добраться до дома и отдохнуть там от нависших над ним проблем.

Перехватив руль одной рукой, Дерек сбавил скорость и вытащил телефон. Прочитав имя звонящего, он выругался себе под нос: Бойд видимо снова решил позлить его. Дерек мазнул пальцем по экрану и прижал трубку ухом к плечу.

– Бойд, – раздраженно проговорил он, – я же сказал, что перезвоню, как только что-то узнаю.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл, – раздалось из динамика, и Дерек едва не выпустил руль из рук. Он отлично знал, кому принадлежит этот голос. Спокойный вкрадчивый тон пугал еще сильнее криков и яростных воплей. Дерек почувствовал, как страх расползается внутри и окутывает нутро ледяными лапами.

Язык буквально присох к гортани, и когда Дерек попытался что-то ответить, из горла вырвался только слабый хрип.

– Дерек? – в голосе Дюка проскочили обеспокоенные нотки. – Ты в порядке?

– В полном, – наконец-то откликнулся Дерек. Он съехал к обочине и остановился, перехватив телефон дрожащими пальцами. Что-то происходило, Дерек чувствовал это особенно остро. – Где Бойд?

– Бойд? Здесь, – спокойно проговорил Дюк. – Наверное, хотел бы с тобой поздороваться. Если бы все еще мог говорить.

– Решил начать с него? – догадался Дерек, прикрывая глаза. Под веками все потемнело. В салоне было тепло, но Дерека потряхивало как в лихорадке.

– Мистер Эванс очень нервничал, потому что не получил свой товар к назначенному сроку, – Дюк вздохнул, – пришлось вмешаться.

– Вот как, – облизнув пересохшие губы, пробормотал Дерек. – Значит, я буду следующим?

– Пойми, Дерек, – все так же спокойно сказал Дюк, – никакой пылающей ярости тут нет. В бизнесе очень важно сохранить лицо.

– Я понимаю, – нервно сглотнул Дерек. – Я понимаю.

– Видимо, не слишком хорошо, – в трубке послышалось звяканье стекла. – Ты казался мне более благоразумным, пока не решил вести свою собственную игру. Кто тебя надоумил? Бойд?

– О чем ты? – переспросил Дерек.

– Мне кажется, ты не осознаешь, что сделал, – по звукам Дюк что-то пил. – Действия создают последствия, которые образуют новые миры. Все разные. Если трупы закопаны в пустыне – это один мир, если просто брошены – другой. Если меня попытался ограбить брошенный мною труп…

– Кто-то нанял Зеленого шершня, чтобы взорвать грузовик с товаром, – Дерек потер лицо. Щеки горели, и кружилась голова.

– Я читал утренние газеты, спасибо.

– Меня подставили, слышишь?!

– Когда у меня появятся достаточно серьезные враги, я выставлю им счет, – Дюк рассмеялся. – А пока этого не произошло, я предъявляю кражу товара тебе, посредник.

– И… – Дерек судорожно вздохнул, но подавился воздухом, – что ты хочешь?

– Чтобы ты возместил ущерб, – охотно отозвался Дюк. – Либо товар, либо деньги. У тебя есть время до завтрашнего вечера.

Мимо пронеслась машина и, ослепив Дерека светом фар, умчалась дальше. Он растерянно уставился прямо перед собой.

– Что будет, если я не найду товар?

– Ты уверен, что хочешь это узнать? – серьезно произнес Дюк. – Мне бы очень не хотелось прибегать к крайним мерам. Но раз ты хочешь знать, что на кону…

– Скажи мне, – Дерек зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

– Я приду за всеми, кто тебе дорог, Дерек. Питера я не трону, у меня с ним свои счеты. А хорошенького волчонка, которого ты от всех прячешь в Бейтауне, я оставлю на десерт.

– Питер все рассказал? – прохрипел Дерек, старательно отгоняя мысли о том, что со Стайлзом может что-то случиться.

– Я навел справки о своих посредниках. Разве бы я стал работать с незнакомцами?

– Я понял, – Дерек обессилено откинулся на сиденье.

– Завтра в восемь встретимся у старого паромного терминала в Бейонне. У тебя ровно сутки, чтобы решить все вопросы. И без глупостей, Дерек, – предупредил Дюк. – Не пытайся сбежать.

– Я не…

– Просто подумай, Дерек, – прервал его Дюк. – В человеческом теле чуть более двухсот костей. За каждый просроченный час я буду ломать одну или несколько и звонить, чтобы ты послушал стоны, наполненные мучительной болью.

– Я найду деньги!

– Если псов бойцовой породы не кормить несколько суток, а затем бросить к ним в вольер еще живого человека, как думаешь, сколько им понадобится времени, чтобы разорвать его на куски? – невозмутимо продолжал Дюк.

– Прекрати! – слабо попросил Дерек.

– Я слышал, наш общий знакомый по имени Раф очень любит забавляться с мальчиками. Жаль, не все доживают до конца игры.

Дерек почувствовал, как глаза жжет и вытер взмокшее лицо. К горлу подступала тошнота: картины, обрисованные Дюком, слишком ярко вспыхнули в его воображении. Дерек уже видел такое в Калифорнии, в своей прошлой жизни. Он помнил, как Арджент разбирался со своими должниками. Слишком умных, но нерасторопных мексиканцев закапывали в пустыне заживо или же отпускали, выпустив по их следу специально подготовленных собак.

– Ты здесь, Дерек? – позвал Дюк. – Надеюсь, я не слишком напугал тебя.

– Нет, – выдавил из себя Дерек.

– Тогда до завтра. Я очень надеюсь, что мне не придется прибегать к крайним мерам, – по тону его голоса Дерек чувствовал, что Дюк улыбается.

Отключившись, Дерек выронил телефон и закрыл лицо руками. Все тело казалось опустошенным. Он даже не понимал, где находится: дождь лил не переставая, тяжелые капли ударялись о крышу машины, и этот мерный перестук каждый раз отдавался в мозгу Дерека раскаленными иглами. Белый шум поглотил внешние звуки, пока Дерек дрожащими пальцами вытирал злые слезы. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. От мысли, что Дюк может что-то сделать со Стайлзом, Дерек неосознанно сжал кулаки.

Он что-нибудь придумает.

При помощи Дитона можно будет разузнать о прошлых деловых партнерах Дюкалиона: Дерек помнил, что в свое время тот плотно вел дела Кали. А дальше, разматывая ниточки, можно выйти на поставщиков, которые могли остаться недовольными.

Дерек не помнил, как добрался до дома. Он поставил машину в гараж и вышел, даже не потрудившись проверить, закрыта ли дверь. Простояв под дождем какое-то время, Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и вытащил из кармана ключи от дома.

На первом этаже свет не горел, но по приглушенным звукам сверху Дерек сообразил, что Стайлз сидит в игровой комнате. Со второго этажа доносились приглушенные проклятия и звуки взрывов – наверняка Стайлз проходил очередной новый уровень в GTA или Need for speed.

Дерек поднялся наверх. Дверь в игровую была приоткрыта. Остановившись в дверях, Дерек устало прислонился к дверному косяку.

– О, ты вернулся, – Стайлз заметил его спустя минуту, как только синяя тачка на экране врезалась в заграждения. Он отбросил джойстик на кресло и быстро подошел к Дереку.

– Вернулся, – Дерек крепко прижал его к себе, и Стайлз тихо охнул, обнимая его за плечи.

– Ты чего? – он завертелся, пытаясь выбраться из чересчур крепких объятий, и Дерек рассеянно убрал руки.

– Все хорошо, – улыбнулся он. Стайлз недоверчиво глянул на него и сложил руки на груди.

– Серьезно?

– Просто устал, – Дерек снова потянул Стайлза ближе, и тот позволил себя обнять со спины. Он зарылся носом в короткие волосы на затылке Стайлза и с наслаждением вдохнул родной запах. Стайлз пах домом, немного шампунем и кондиционером для белья. Погладив сквозь мягкую бежевую футболку его живот, Дерек мягко подтолкнул Стайлза к их спальне.

– Устал? – переспросил Стайлз. – Давай без этого дерьма, Дерек. Ты второй день приходишь сам не свой и думаешь, я ничего не понимаю?

– Детка, – Дерек, ощутив, как Стайлз напрягся в его руках, нервно сглотнул. – У меня действительно много работы.

– Вот как, – хмыкнул Стайлз. Он обернулся на Дерека и внимательно на него посмотрел. – Ладно. Что будешь делать? Я хочу лечь пораньше, завтра у меня еще одно занятие.

– Сейчас сбегаю приму душ и тоже лягу, – признался Дерек. – Нагреешь мне местечко?

– Боже, – поморщился Стайлз. – Вали уже в душ. Выглядишь, как побитая мокрая псина.

Он хлопнул Дерека по заднице и ушел в игровую.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Когда Дерек выбрался из душа, Стайлз все еще увлеченно играл в приставку. Иногда Дерек играл вместе с ним или просто наблюдал, как Стайлз ругается, радуется или расстраивается, проходя уровень за уровнем. В играх все было просто: обошел все препятствия и не разбился по пути – в конце тебя ждут встреча с главным боссом и замок с принцессой. Если что-то не получилось, можно было пройти уровень заново. В жизни на все давалась только одна попытка.

Расправив одеяло, Дерек улегся на кровать. Ему не хотелось есть – мысли о еде вызывали тошноту. В висках ломило, как при сильной мигрени, но стоило Дереку перелечь на сторону, где обычно спал Стайлз и уткнуться носом в его подушку, боль моментально утихла. Сквозь сон Дерек слышал, как Стайлз вернулся в спальню и погасил свет, оставив включенным только ночник в форме Зеленого фонаря.

– Эй, – матрац прогнулся под тяжестью чужого веса, и Дерек приоткрыл глаза.

– Что?

– Ты уже заснул? – голос Стайлза звучал приглушенно. Дерек не сразу понял, в чем дело.

Комок под одеялом зашевелился, а ему на бедра легли горячие ладони. Стайлз мокро подышал на его член, все еще прикрытый боксерами, и почти невесомо поцеловал бедренную косточку.

Дерек откинул одеяло, но Стайлз схватился за край и потянул ткань на себя. Одежды на нем не было. Он растянулся поперек кровати и возмущенно уставился на Дерека.

– Я думал, ты спишь, – буркнул он, подползая ближе.

– Меня кое-кто разбудил, – хрипло проговорил Дерек. Он прикусил губу, когда Стайлз приласкал его сквозь боксеры рукой, и затем, подумав, стянул их на бедра.

– Ты спи, – посоветовал он. – Стайлз сам все сделает.

– Что – все? – Дереку даже шевелиться не хотелось.

– Все, – Стайлз поднес ладонь ко рту и облизнул указательный и средний пальцы. – Стайлз позаботится о Дереке.

Мокрые пальцы скользнули вниз по мошонке, и Дерек расслабленно выдохнул, ощутив, как Стайлз нерешительно замер. Он обвел дырку подушечкой пальца и медленно протолкнул внутрь одну фалангу. Дерек инстинктивно отодвинулся от вторжения. Обычно все было наоборот: Дерек вылизывал Стайлза и ритмично трахал его пальцами до тех пор, пока тот не начинал хныкать и пытаться отползти.

– Ты куда убегаешь? – фыркнул Стайлз, поднимая голову.

– Стайлз, не нужно, – тихо попросил Дерек. Возбуждение было скорее привычной реакцией на Стайлза, чем искренним желанием.

– Пальцы? – Стайлз оттянул кожу и мокро поцеловал головку, заставив Дерека сдавленно всхлипнуть. – Ладно. Не буду вторгаться в твою святая святых.

– Нет, – Дерек легонько подергал Стайлза за волосы, и тот удивленно приподнялся.

– Не хочешь?

– Хочу, но… – Дерек прикусил губу, так и не найдя, что сказать в свое оправдание.

– О`кей, я понял, – кивнул Стайлз Он вернул боксеры на место, подтянул одеяло и улегся рядом с Дереком.

– Детка, не обижайся, – стоило Дереку обнять его, как Стайлз расслабленно придвинулся к нему ближе.

– Ты, Хейл, расслабился. Думаешь, три года вместе – это повод разжать хватку и динамить меня с сексом? – обиженно произнес Стайлз, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Когда-нибудь ты вернешься, а меня больше не будет!

Его слова подействовали на Дерека, словно ледяной душ.

– Никогда так не говори! – схватив Стайлза за плечи, Дерек несколько раз его встряхнул. – Слышишь?!

Стайлз испуганно открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же обиженно поджал губы.

– Я понял, – он рывком сбросил с себя руки Дерека и принялся растирать предплечья.

– Отлично, – Дерек лег на спину и уставился в потолок. Ему было неловко за свою вспышку, но нервы после разговора с Дюком были ни к черту.

– Дерек, у нас ведь больше нет секретов друг от друга? – Стайлз погладил его по щеке.

– Нет, – поймав пальцы, Дерек перецеловал каждый из них и прижал ладонь к своей щеке.

– Просто… – Стайлз замялся, подбирая слова, – я понял, что застрял.

– Ты о чем?

– Лидия затащила меня сегодня на занятия йогой. Группа для начинающих, – улыбнулся Стайлз. Он не спеша чмокал Дерека в щеку, то и дело спускаясь поцелуями к шее.

– И? Ты посидел в позе лотоса и понял в чем смысл жизни? – Дерек повернул голову.

– Почти, – Стайлз потерся носом о его щеку. – Я неожиданно вспомнил слова мистера Фишера про меня и детский сад.

– Так, – серьезно сказал Дерек. – Усыновлять мы никого не будем.

– Ты идиот? – Стайлз легонько шлепнул его по бедру ладонью и закинул ногу сверху.

– А что тогда?

– Я буду учителем у четвероклашек. Школа тут недалеко, нужно сходить на собеседование – и должность учителя у меня в кармане, – Стайлз так и светился от радости.

– Когда пойдешь? – спросил Дерек, но тут же вспомнил, что Стайлз почти все время проводит в университете. – А что с работой в Колумбийском университете?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Справятся без меня. Завтра я уволюсь.

– Что-то тебя заносит из стороны в сторону, – широко зевнув, Дерек повернулся на бок, лицом к Стайлзу. – Все хорошо?

– Все супер, – Стайлз повернулся и прижался к нему спиной.

– Значит, это все волшебная йога? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки.

– Ага, – вздохнув, Стайлз поерзал. – Ты тоже должен попробовать.

– Когда-нибудь потом, – сонно пробормотал Дерек в затылок Стайлза. – Когда-нибудь потом.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Дитон сочувственно улыбнулся и положил перед Дереком документы.

– К сожалению, никаких зацепок, – виновато сказал он. – Я поднял из архива все дела, в которых был замешан Дюк. Ничего нет.

– Черт, – Дерек прикрыл лицо ладонью и тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, его план поиска обиженных на Дюка партнеров с треском провалился. Впрочем, Дерек и не рассчитывал найти решение своей проблемы вот так сразу. Он ведь даже не представлял, какое количество сделок могло проводиться неофициально с совсем другими поставщиками и покупателями.

– Подумай, может, Дюк перешел кому-то дорогу? Я не имею в виду бизнес, – подсказал Дитон, и Дерек внимательно на него посмотрел, пытаясь понять, к чему тот клонит.

– Только если Арджентам.

– Ему мешал Джерард, – Дитон принялся складывать разложенные на столе бумаги в одну стопку.

– Но Джерард уже давно гниет в могиле, – хмыкнул Дерек. – А Кейт пристрелили еще раньше. Был еще Крис, но, кажется, он давно не поддерживал никакой связи с Джерардом и почти не появлялся в Калифорнии.

– Парни Джексона говорят, что с Шершнем общался пришлый, – заметил Дитон.

– Совпадение, – Дерек потер лицо. – Быть такого не может.

– Как знаешь, – невозмутимо кивнул Дитон. – Что будешь делать? Переведешь деньги Дюку?

– Угу, – пробурчал Дерек. – Что же еще остается?

– На твоем месте я бы подстраховался, – Дитон серьезно на него посмотрел. – Ты уверен, что предусмотрел абсолютно все?

– Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

– Ты знаешь, – Дитон уселся в кресло напротив. – Дюк не похож на того, кто все спускает с рук. Ты сам веришь, что сможешь отделаться лишь деньгами?

Вспомнив, как Дюк отпустил его после разговора в Калифорнии, Дерек поморщился от фантомной боли в предплечье: пуля и авария оставили шрамы по всему его телу.

– Найми побольше охранников присматривать за домом, – посоветовал Дитон. – Стайлз там?

Дерек посмотрел на часы: до встречи в Нью-Джерси оставалась всего ничего. Дерек прикинул, сколько времени уйдет на дорогу.

– Он в городе, – подумав, ответил Дерек. – Под присмотром.

– Стайлз в курсе?

– Нет, – вздохнул Дерек.

– Предупреди его, – посоветовал Дитон. – Пусть будет осторожен.

– Хорошо.

– Время, – Дитон кивнул на часы. – Ты нашел деньги?

Дерек, кивнув, поднялся на ноги – нужно было поспешить. Парни с юга Стейтен-Айленда уже давно тусовались в Бейонне у порта, а Джексон пообещал дождаться его в мастерской, чтобы поехать туда вместе.

– До завтра, – попрощался Дерек, подходя к двери. Он еще раз посмотрел на Дитона, но тот поспешно опустил глаза.

– До завтра, Дерек.

Выйдя на улицу, Дерек остановился на парковке у здания и вытащил телефон. Стайлз поднял трубку после второго гудка.

– Привет, – поздоровался он. – Когда ты вернешься домой?

– Поздно, – Дерек откашлялся, чтобы не выдать голосом свое волнение. – А ты?

– Хм, – задумчиво протянул Стайлз. – У меня еще куча дел. Думал пройтись с Лидией по магазинам, съесть пиццу и вернуться домой.

– Отлично, – Дерек облизнул губы.

– Все в порядке? – помолчав, спросил Стайлз.

– Да, – согласился Дерек. – Мне пора.

Он нажал на сброс и растер пальцами виски. Сунув телефон в карман, Дерек поудобнее перехватил сумку с ноутбуком и пошел к своей машине. Ему действительно стоило поспешить, чтобы успеть попасть в Бейонн к назначенному времени.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/1ecb3b71e98e2485b7d01e1c142c82eb_zps7f416037.png.html)

Возле терминала было тихо. Дерек припарковался на пустой стоянке у ангара и огляделся. Кроме высокого памятника с небольшим парком вокруг тут больше ничего не было. Через залив виднелось огромное зеленое поле для гольфа, а у дальнего причала на волнах покачивалось несколько яхт.

Джексон подъехал следом и выбрался из машины. Он огляделся в поисках своих парней, которые рассредоточились на местности и незаметно следили за основным терминалом. К нему вела только одна дорога – прямой бульвар Пост-Терминал, проходящий ровной полосой через весь порт.

– Деньги взял? – Джексон сунул руки в карманы худи.

Дерек молча указал на ноутбук.

– Дерек, – Джексон подошел почти вплотную, и Дерек неосознанно отодвинулся от него. – Тут по всей территории гуляют мои люди.

– И?

– Мы можем прижать Дюка, – ухмыльнулся Джексон. – Да?

– Ты не понимаешь, – Дерек толкнул Джексона к машине. – Он предусматривает абсолютно все!

– А ты? – Джексон покосился на отъезжающий со стоянки джип. – Подстраховался?

– Я принес деньги, – начал злиться Дерек.

Джексон недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Я не знаю этого Дюка, но мы здесь, чтобы прикрыть твою задницу, Хейл. Попал ты, а отдача может стать очень болезненной для нас. Поэтому, хочешь ты или нет, но я решу эту проблему своим способом.

Дерек возмущенно приоткрыл рот, но тут в кармане завибрировал рабочий телефон. Выругавшись, он положил сумку на крышу машины и вытащил трубку.

– Дерек, – задыхаясь, проговорил Скотт, – Эрика в больнице!

– Что с ней? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя, как от волнения быстро забилось сердце.

– Авария. Ее машина врезалась в заграждение на автостраде. Ничего серьезного, только сотрясение и пара ушибов.

– Боже, – Дерек нервно сглотнул. – Он ведь обещал никого не трогать. Ты где сейчас?

– В Бруклине, в больнице, – ответил Скотт. – Жду, когда Эрику отвезут в палату.

– Присмотри за ней, – попросил Дерек.

– Конечно.

Сбросив вызов, Дерек повернулся к Джексону.

– Началось.

– Еще только семь тридцать, – удивленно проговорил Джексон. – Дюк ведь даже не появился! Он в своем уме?

Не обращая внимания на вопли Джексона, Дерек дрожащими руками достал второй, личный телефон. Он быстро набрал номер Стайлза.

– Детка, я еду домой! – оповестил Стайлз вместо приветствия.

– Стайлз, – Дерек вдохнул побольше воздуха, – послушай меня. Прямо сейчас забронируй билеты на ближайший рейс, возьми с собой Лидию и улетайте из города.

Стайлз в трубке замолчал.

– Я понял, – через секунду ответил он. – Я позвоню тебе.

Отключившись, Дерек забросил оба телефона в карман.

– Он с Лидией? – неверяще посмотрел на него Джексон.

– Ты слышал.

– Блядь, – ругнулся Джексон. Он нервно потер губы и прикусил ноготь на большом пальце.

– Твои парни же за ним присматривают, – покосился на него Дерек. – Они не сказали?

– Они не знают, – буркнул Джексон.

– Ладно. Пойдем к терминалу, – Дерек тяжело вздохнул и бодрым шагом направился к огороженному зданию на берегу.

Дюк появился ровно к восьми. У Джексона сработала рация – парни, засевшие в тачке на съезде к бульвару, заметили его первыми. Слушая шум помех, Дерек мысленно подбирался и готовился к разговору, который мог оказаться последним в его жизни. Ему хотелось позвонить Стайлзу, чтобы узнать, где он, но связываться с ним пока было нельзя. Конечно же, Дерек не верил Дюку, но какая-то его часть все же надеялась, что со Стайлзом ничего не случится раньше времени.

Расправив плечи, Дерек повернулся на звук шагов, раздавшийся у входа в здание. Когда на пороге показался Дюк в окружении трех охранников, у Дерека все внутри сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. Следом за ними зашли еще несколько человек, и Дерек по привычке оценил соотношение сил, совершенно забыв, что они пришли сюда не для того, чтобы устраивать бойню стенка на стенку.

– Добрый вечер, – поздоровался Дюк. – Хорошо выглядишь, Дерек.

Дерек вздрогнул. Даже ощущая за спиной небольшую армию парней, которым не терпелось размазать чужака по грязному бетонному полу в буквальном смысле этого слова, ему все равно было жутко. Сила Дюка была в его непредсказуемости. Никто не знал, какие козыри есть у него в рукавах. И это чертовски пугало Дерека, едва ли не выбивая почву из-под его ног.

– Не такой уж и добрый, – сдержанно ответил Дерек.

– Ты выполнил мое условие, – Дюк сложил свою трость, отдал ее одному из охранников. – Если ты и дальше планируешь хорошо себя вести, мы разойдемся мирно.

Сглотнув, Дерек услышал позади себя приглушенные щелчки затворов. Краем глаза он заметил, что Джексон сделал знак своим парням, чтобы те убрали оружие, – он тоже правильно расслышал, на что намекнул Дюк.

– Эрика в больнице, – Дерек склонил голову, – зачем ты это сделал?

– Хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я не шучу, – Дюк улыбнулся и снял темные очки. – Давай посмотрим, что ты мне принес.

Вздохнув, Дерек подошел к одному из бетонных блоков, валяющихся посреди терминала. Наверняка, это были обломки рухнувшей части крыши – прямо над ними зияла дыра. Дерек поставил ноутбук и включил его. Запустив программу электронных платежей, он оглянулся на Дюка.

– Скажи мне номер счета.

В ответ Дюк рассмеялся. От его смеха, гулким эхом отражающегося от голых стен, Дереку стало не по себе, а Джексон нервно схватился за пистолет. Только охранники Дюка и остальные его люди, стоящие позади, никак не отреагировали.

– Ты это серьезно? – отсмеявшись, поинтересовался Дюк. – Электронные деньги на счет?

– Ты не уточнял, каким образом возместить ущерб, – Дерек напрягся, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

– Я хочу двадцать миллионов наличными, – серьезно сказал Дюк, посмотрев Дереку в глаза.

– Послушай, ты! – Джексон высунулся вперед. – Забирай деньги и проваливай!

– Джексон! – Дерек прихватил его за капюшон и рванул на себя, но Джексон уже выхватил оружие и наставил узи на Дюка.

– Делай так, как говорит Дерек, – вкрадчиво посоветовал Дюк, даже не дрогнув от такого выпада.

Внутри у Дерека все дрожало: кто знает, что взбредет Дюку в голову, если он решит обидеться. Но Джексон, не сводя с Дюка гневного взгляда, выпутался из рук Дерека и отошел.

– Интересно получается, Дерек, – поцокал языком Дюк. – Товара нет, денег тоже.

– Но я… – начал Дерек.

– Ты не выполнил свою часть сделки. Значит, я не обязан выполнять свое обещание, – Дюк усмехнулся одной из своих самых жутких ухмылок.

– Мне нужно еще немного времени, – проговорил Дерек. – Я найду наличку.

Дюк недобро оскалился и пристально посмотрел на Дерека. Не выдержав его тяжелого взгляда, Дерек опустил глаза, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова.

– Ты сам виноват, – произнес он.

– Завтра утром, – попросил Дерек.

– На самом деле, не существует ничего иного кроме цели данного мгновения, – вдруг сказал Дюк, подняв вверх указательный палец. – Угадай, что является целью нашей встречи.

Язык присох к гортани, когда Дерек попытался что-то ответить. До него стало медленно доходить, что происходит на самом деле.

– Отнюдь не деньги, – подсказал Дюк. – Выманить Калифорнийского волка из уютного логова в Бейтауне оказалось слишком просто. Вот только, помнит ли он, что la loba осталась там одна?

– Заткнись! – заорал Дерек. Откуда-то сверху послышались выстрелы, и охранники, стоящие позади Дюка, схватившись за шеи, свалились на пол, захлебываясь кровью. Парни Джексона выбежали вперед, а Дерека кто-то толкнул к бетонному блоку и бросил рядом пистолет. Дюк в замешательстве оглянулся и посмотрел наверх, словно ища, где засел снайпер. Оставшиеся охранники мигом обступили его, закрывая собой. Приподнявшись, Дерек огляделся и увидел, что люди Дюка и парни Джексона наставили пушки друг на друга, выжидая удобный момент, чтобы начать атаку.

– И это твоя тактика, Хейл? – недовольно сказал Дюк.

– Тут есть кто-то еще! – крикнул Джексон, прислушиваясь к наушнику, и все взволнованно напряглись. – Они убирают и своих и чужих!

Снаружи не прекращалась стрельба. Дереку даже на секунду показалось, что кто-то собрался взять здание штурмом. Судя по тому, как переговаривались между собой люди Дюка, они не ожидали такого теплого приема. Но в то же время для Джексона внезапная атака извне оказалась не меньшим сюрпризом. Слабо соображая, что происходит, Дерек оглянулся на пролом в одной из стен терминала, и ему показалось, что у него начались галлюцинации – у стены, держа в руках автомат, стояла Эллисон Арджент. Следом за ней показался незнакомый мужчина, но Дерек как-то инстинктивно догадался, что это был ее отец – он слишком напоминал старика Джерарда. Паззл начинал складываться в четкую объемную картинку.

– Хейл, уводи своих людей! – крикнул Крис, наведя автомат на охранников Дюка.

– Еще один Арджент, – как-то нервно усмехнулся Дюк.

– Что, блядь, здесь происходит? – Дерек поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся. Держа на прицеле его и Дюка, Ардженты осторожно подобрались ближе.

– Хейл, ты не понял? – Эллисон кивнула отцу и встала рядом с Джексоном. – Уводи людей из Бейонна, пока мы их всех не поубивали. Тебя не тронут.

Дерек прихватил с земли пистолет и вопросительно посмотрел на Криса.

– Я пришел предъявить счет мистеру Дюкалиону, – Крис хищно улыбнулся, и Дерек непроизвольно вздрогнул, вспоминая, что Дюк сказал ему те же слова. – За отца, за сестру, за сорванные сделки, – он поочередно загибал пальцы на левой руке.

– Ты – Крис Арджент? – на всякий случай уточнил Дерек.

– Он мой отец, – ответила за него Эллисон. – Он наблюдал за тобой некоторое время, потому что думал, что ты работаешь на Дюка. А ты оказался всего лишь еще одним посредником.

– Какое трогательное воссоединение хозяев и их цепного пса, – поморщился Дюк. – Крис, ты в курсе, кто прикончил твою чокнутую сестру? Я думаю, тебе интересно будет узнать, почему Дерек поспешил покинуть Калифорнию.

– Разумеется, я в курсе, Дюк, – насмешливо ответил Крис и, вскинув руку, выстрелил ему в колено. Пошатнувшись, Дюк заорал, зажимая рану обеими руками. Охранники в ужасе расступились, не зная, что делать.

– Дерек, уезжай отсюда, – настойчиво повторил Крис, все еще удерживая Дюка на прицеле. – Забирайте своих людей. Я сам здесь разберусь.

– Помни про цель данного мгновения, – неожиданно прохрипел Дюк, слепо заглядывая Дереку в глаза.

– Стайлз, – вырвалось у Дерека. Он резко дернулся и побежал к выходу. Люди Арджента молча расступились, пропуская его. Выскочив наружу, Дерек рванул к стоянке, где была его машина, попутно пытаясь набрать номер Стайлза. Руки дрожали и не слушались, Дерек с силой цеплялся за кусок пластика, слушая длинные гудки. Он остановился у Камаро и обессилено привалился к ней, сползая по пыльному боку вниз, когда гудки сменились механическим голосом, предложившим оставить сообщение на голосовой почте.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/c2de32c4c53fc00a3ee5414ac0349d18_zpsdf0e5386.png.html)

Подъезжая к дому, Дерек успел передумать десятки вариантов того, что ждет его внутри. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, когда он раз за разом прокручивал в голове слова Дюка о ценности мгновения. Какая-то часть его слабо, но все еще надеялась, что со Стайлзом все в порядке, и он успел уехать.

Заметив, что металлические ворота открыты, а рядом во дворе стоит незнакомый темный Форд, Дерек похолодел. Он припарковался на дорожке, выскочил из Камаро и побежал к веранде. Дверь с простреленной сердцевиной замка была приоткрыта. Распахнув ее, Дерек вошел в дом и тут же споткнулся о ногу лежащего на полу в луже крови Мэтта Дэлера.

– Дерек? – жалобно позвали справа.

Стайлз стоял на нижней ступеньке лестницы, крепко сжимая в руках пистолет. Со второго этажа раздался грохот, будто кто-то настойчиво пытался выломать дверь.

– Детка, это я, – стараясь не делать резких движений, Дерек шагнул вперед.

Стайлз, казалось, не слышал его. Он медленно сползал по стенке вниз, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Его накрывала такая сильная паническая атака, что Дерек непроизвольно почувствовал ее отголоски даже на расстоянии.

– Дерек?.. – все еще не выпуская из рук пистолета, Стайлз, обняв себя руками, раскачивался из стороны в сторону и тихо всхлипывал.

Добравшись до Стайлза, Дерек опустился на пол рядом с ним и осторожно вытащил пистолет из дрожащих пальцев. Отбросив его подальше к дивану, Дерек притянул Стайлза к себе, тот испуганно вцепился в него и затрясся, как лихорадке.

– Дерек, я убил его, – судорожно шептал Стайлз, пряча лицо в ладонях, – убил его! Он вломился в дом, а я… – он шумно шмыгнул носом.

Где-то снаружи послышались сирены полицейских машин. Стайлз вздрогнул от резкого звука, но Дерек подтянул его к себе на колени и, баюкая, стал поглаживать по спине.

– Все закончилось, Стайлз, – прошептал он, мягко целуя Стайлза в висок. – Все хорошо.

– Там Лидия, – Стайлз мотнул головой, указывая на лестницу.

Дерек не успел ничего ответить, потому что в гостиную уже ворвалось двое патрульных. Один из них остановился на пороге и, быстро оценив ситуацию, опустил пистолет.

– Раненые есть? – спросил он, но Дерек покачал головой, прижимая Стайлза к себе. Понятливо кивнув, копы принялись собирать улики. Дерек проследил, как в прозрачный пакетик положили его пистолет и найденные гильзы.

– Мистер Хейл?

Дерек оглянулся. Женщина в форме держала в руках шприц с успокоительным. Она присела рядом с ними, и Стайлз, будто почувствовав скрытую угрозу, сдавленно зарыдал и пошел на новый уровень истерики.

– Стайлз, – тихо позвал Дерек, но Стайлз не слушал. Тогда он приподнял его за подбородок и осторожно дотронулся до его мокрых губ своими. Дерек придержал Стайлза, пока женщина закатала рукав его футболки и сделала укол. Вскоре Стайлза перестало трясти, и он расслабленно обмяк, выпустив из судорожно сжатых пальцев куртку Дерека. Привалившись к стене, Дерек прикрыл глаза и, наконец, облегченно выдохнул.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/8f44124ded88c72d99e199295d149421_zps24a1555f.png.html)

Копы увезли труп и оставили кучу бумаг, которые Стайлзу было необходимо подписать. Вовремя прибывший Дитон помог оформить все так, что выходило, будто Стайлз выстрелил в целях самозащиты, а на глок, из которого он стрелял, у Дерека было официальное разрешение.  
Лидия давала последние инструкции работникам клининговой службы: Дерек слышал ее голос из спальни, сидя на кровати рядом со спящим Стайлзом. На полу валялся наполовину собранный чемодан, шкаф с одеждой был приоткрыт – по всей видимости, Стайлз решил заехать домой, чтобы взять вещи, а Мэтт проследил за ним.

Припоминая, что именно Дэлер уговорил его стать посредником, Дерек быстро сложил два и два. Он и не подозревал, что среди его людей оказался кто-то связанный с Дюком. Дерек считал Мэтта странноватым, но безобидным. И ошибся, в очередной раз. Скотт вечно напоминал ему, что нельзя всю жизнь ждать подвоха, но Дерек не мог себя остановить. А когда попытался, то слишком поздно понял, какую ошибку совершил.  
Вздохнув, Дерек прилег на кровать и бездумно уставился в потолок. Напряжение, в котором он провел последние несколько часов, потихоньку начало отпускать.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/8f44124ded88c72d99e199295d149421_zps24a1555f.png.html)

– Что будешь делать дальше? – спросила Лидия, когда посторонних в доме не осталось. Они сидели в креслах на веранде, и каждый думал о чем-то своем. Разлив в рюмки еще по порции бренди, Лидия зябко повела плечами – к ночи сильно похолодало. Дерек молча снял куртку и протянул ей. Они ждали Джексона, который обещал приехать буквально через полчаса.

– Жить? – Дерек пожал плечами.

– Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок, – Лидия накинула куртку на плечи.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Услышав, как к воротам подъехала машина, он нажал кнопку на пульте, пропуская Порш во двор. Лидия поднялась и подошла к вышедшему из машины Джексону, а Дерек издалека махнул ему рукой.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Джексон.

– В полном, – откликнулся Дерек, допивая свой бренди. – А ты как?

– Лучше всех, – Джексон расплылся в идиотской улыбке, когда Лидия прижалась к нему.

Подождав, пока ворота закроются, Дерек забрал со стола бутылку, оставленную Лидией куртку, и пошел в дом. Он прикрыл дверь и прислушался: Стайлз еще не проснулся. Тихонько поднявшись на второй этаж, Дерек разделся и улегся под одеяло, привычно пододвигаясь поближе к Стайлзу. Тот лежал на спине и едва слышно сопел. Притянув Стайлза к себе под бок, Дерек бережно обнял его и зарылся носом в волосы. Стайлз что-то невнятно пробурчал, а потом расслабленно выдохнул и прижался к Дереку всем телом.

Осознавая, сколько еще вопросов осталось нерешенными, Дерек долго не мог заснуть. Он осторожно ворочался в постели, стараясь не потревожить Стайлза, а потом сходил на кухню и допил остатки бренди.

Вернувшись обратно, Дерек забрался под одеяло и снова прижался к Стайлзу. Тот слабо пошевелился и сонно пошарил рукой по кровати, словно ища кого-то. Тогда Дерек осторожно дотронулся до его руки, сжал ладонь и мягко переплел пальцы.

– Я здесь, – прошептал Дерек, зная, что Стайлз услышит.

Он, наконец-то, осознал, что готов рассказать о себе всю правду.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/8f44124ded88c72d99e199295d149421_zps24a1555f.png.html)

  
**ЭПИЛОГ  
НЕСКОЛЬКО МЕСЯЦЕВ СПУСТЯ**   


Дерек прикрыл за собой дверь и прислушался. В доме было тихо. Обычно в это время Стайлз возился на кухне или шумно готовился к занятиям, сидя с ноутбуком на диване в гостиной. Звенящая тишина пугала. Дерека вдруг кольнуло странным, подзабытым ощущением, что случилось что-нибудь страшное.

Буквально взлетев по лестнице на второй этаж, Дерек ворвался в игровую комнату и застыл, увидев, что Стайлз в наушниках лежит на кресле-мешке в неестественной позе, а по светлой ткани на пол стекают кровавые потеки.

– Стайлз? – срывающимся голосом позвал Дерек и метнулся вперед. Он сдернул со Стайлза гарнитуру, и тот сонно вскинулся, уронив на пол тарелку с остатками недоеденного блинчика, залитого вишневым джемом.

– Ты чего? – Стайлз протер глаза, недоумевающе рассматривая Дерека, поломанные наушники в его руке и заляпанное вареньем кресло.  
Дерек глубоко вдохнул, прогоняя невесть откуда взявшуюся зарождающуюся панику, и недоверчиво принюхался. Заметив, как Стайлз украдкой отодвигает ногой блюдце с оставшимися двумя джоинтами, он нахмурился.

– Стайлз? Что я говорил по поводу травки? – Дерек попытался придать серьезности своему тону, но глядя, как Стайлз обиженно кривит губы, понял, что у него ничего не получилось.

– Боже, Дерек, ты только вернулся, а уже ведешь себя как козлина, – Стайлз выдернул из его рук наушники, осмотрел место крепления провода и сам шнур с тоскливо торчащей проволокой. – Посмотри, что ты наделал!

Вздохнув, Дерек притянул Стайлза к себе и обнял. Стайлз выронил наушники, машинально устроил ладони на его спине и игриво навалился на Дерека, подталкивая его к креслу.

– Чем ты занимался? – проговорил Дерек, терпеливо переживая приступ любвеобильности. Когда Стайлз баловался и курил травку, то превращался в большого неуклюжего медведя-коалу, который норовил повиснуть на Дереке и, «целуя», облизывать ему лицо. Но сочетание аддерала с марихуаной каждый раз давало новые эффекты: в этот раз Стайлз, например, заснул, и не сказать, что это был худший из возможных вариантов.

– Фильм смотрел, – Стайлз ткнулся ему в шею и мокро поцеловал.

– Наверное, фильм был очень интересным, – ехидно заметил Дерек, даже и не думая отстраняться.

– Ты что, это же Джармуш, – возмутился Стайлз и мстительно прихватил кожу зубами. Зашипев, Дерек покосился на огромную плазменную панель, где крупный черный чувак, стоя на крыше многоэтажки, размахивал катаной, видимо, отрабатывая какой-то стиль боя.

– Джармуш? – переспросил Дерек.

– Он снимает арт-хаус, – Стайлз подергал его за футболку, намекая, что она лишняя.

– Ах, вот оно что, – стянув футболку, Дерек прижал Стайлза к себе и, устроив руку на его затылке, неспешно поцеловал.

– Хочешь, досмотрим вместе? – Стайлз еще раз настойчиво подтолкнул Дерека к креслу, и тот упал в него, утягивая Стайлза за собой. Кресло опасно затрещало по швам, а Дерек почувствовал, как наполнитель ссыпался под их весом, и они падают. Стайлз лишь в последний момент успел выставить ладони, чтобы они не грохнулись на пол.

– Я бы занялся чем-нибудь более интересным, – Дерек погладил его спину и скользнул пальцами ниже, за пояс джинсов, но Стайлз вывернулся, чтобы не лежать почти вниз головой. Они сползли на пол, и Дерек покосился на блюдце с джоинтами и зажигалкой. Стайлз уселся к нему на бедра, поерзал и снял свою футболку.

– Например? – спросил он, взяв зажигалку и один джоинт. Не ответив, Дерек будто загипнотизированный смотрел, как Стайлз, мастерски прикурив, сделал несколько глубоких затяжек и наклонился к нему. Дерек приоткрыл рот и вдохнул дым, прижимая Стайлза к себе, чтобы поцеловать. После пары неспешных чувственных «поцелуев» Дерек ощутил, как по телу расползается невероятная легкость. 

Впервые за несколько месяцев он был абсолютно счастлив, потому что больше не нужно было ничего скрывать. Стайлз с каким-то неестественным интересом выслушал всю правду, а потом крепко его обнял. С Дерека семь потов сошло, пока он, осторожно подбирая слова, рассказывал, чем занимался на самом деле, пока не оказался в больнице Бикон-Хиллз. Когда Дерек вспоминал, как Стайлз серьезно пригрозил уйти, если у них вдруг снова появятся секреты друг от друга, ему становилось не по себе. Он не хотел жить как-то по-другому. Без Стайлза весь его заново построенный мир не имел смысла.

После того как Дерек навел порядок на своей территории, дела в мастерской наладились, а разборки на острове поутихли. Джексон постарался сделать так, чтобы Стейтен-Айленд снова стал тихим районом: больше никто не пытался оспорить авторитет Дерека.

Стайлз притушил джоинт в блюдце и снова переключился на Дерека. Он поглаживал теплыми ладонями его живот, потом спустился к ширинке, наверняка для того, чтобы приласкать требующий внимания член. Дерек всхлипнул, когда Стайлз расстегнул джинсы, жарко подышал его член сквозь боксеры и принялся сосредоточенно вылизывать кожу пониже пупка.

– Ты какой-то напряженный, – проворчал Стайлз, похоже, забыв, что он собирался сделать.

– Неудобно лежать, – выдохнул Дерек. – Поясницу сводит.

– Жестко? – Стайлз удивленно вскинул бровь.

– Ну…

– Точно! – Стайлз мгновенно вскочил на ноги. Дерек растерянно поднялся, поправил член и вздохнул, глядя, как Стайлз выбежал из комнаты и, судя по грохоту и мату внизу, в очередной раз снес журнальный столик в гостиной. Спустившись, Дерек увидел, что Стайлз вытаскивает из стенного шкафа мягкие коврики.

– Это еще что? – Дерек поймал брошенный ему салатовый и вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Займемся йогой для начинающих, – он подтянул домашние штаны. – Переодевайся и выходи на задний двор.

– Стайлз, уже почти одиннадцать, – Дерек попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу, но, сообразив, что Стайлз его не послушает, решил не спорить.

– И что? – Стайлз открыл дверь, спустился со ступенек и расстелил коврик прямо у крыльца.

– И то, – Дерек остановился в дверях, все еще не веря, что Стайлз действительно собрался делать какие-то упражнения. – Завтра вечером ты опять будешь жаловаться, что гадкие дети обстреляли тебя бумажками, потому что ты заснул прямо на уроке.

– Так я обстреляю их в ответ, – ухмыльнувшись, Стайлз встал на колени и прогнулся. – Покажу, какой я опасный парень и что шутки со мной плохи.

– Соседи тебя увидят, – Дерек отставил свернутый в рулон коврик в сторону и присел на ступеньках. Стайлз так увлекся асанами, что, похоже, не замечал, как Дерек за ним просто наблюдает.

– А мистер Юкимура сам по вечерам занимается тай-чи, – возразил Стайлз. – И Кира тоже. Скотт пытается повторять, но ты же знаешь, какой Маккол неуклюжий.

– Ага, – улыбнувшись, кивнул Дерек. – Представляю.

Стайлз наконец-то сел, положив ступни на бедра, вытянул руки и выпрямил спину. Он прикрыл глаза, и Дерек всерьез испугался, что Стайлз собрался просидеть так до утра.

– Стайлз, – настойчиво позвал он. – Хватит.

– Заставь меня, – пропел Стайлз. – Мать-медведица.

– Легко.

Дерек подхватил Стайлза на руки и закинул на плечо. Он ногой захлопнул за собой входную дверь и, не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли Стайлза, потащил его наверх.

– Ты что, пещерный человек? – поинтересовался Стайлз, когда Дерек сбросил его на кровать. – Или это такие ролевые игры?

– Ты мне скажи, – ухмыльнулся Дерек, вытаскивая ремень и расстегивая джинсы.

– Арестуете меня, мистер Хейл? – Стайлз облизнул губы.

Дерек не ответил, когда Стайлз показал ему средний палец, завалился на кровать и нетерпеливо полез рукой в штаны, явно собираясь начать в одиночку.

Он только угрожающе зарычал, понимая, что поспать ему сегодня, видимо, не удастся.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/34066935d5d2ef7ab7ec8ec3be8415dd_zps890dbc44.png.html)


End file.
